Curtindo a Vida Adoidado Ano I Mês Agosto
by Bela Patty
Summary: Ano I Mês Agosto Continuação depois do mês de Julho Depois de alguns dissabores relatados na fic Recordações, Milo e Kamus decidem ficar mais próximos e aproveitar mais a vida, mas ainda correm o risco de serem descobertos. MÊS COMPLETO.
1. Semana I A Peça Atos I & II

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Agosto**

_Capítulo anterior: No capítulo anterior, MM e Afrodite já são vistos juntos com maior freqüência. Kamus força uma amizade com o Pisciano para obter mais informações sobre a primeira vez do grego, mas em uma das visitas ao sueco, ouve um comentário de MM que o deixa mais confuso. Milo convida pessoalmente seus amigos para o show e conhece Giovanni, namorado de Ian. O Escorpiniano surpreende-se com o garoto._

...não era pelo dinheiro, mas Giovanni era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Milo gostara do namorado do francês. Ficara feliz pelo amigo. Ian merecia.

Dobrou o cheque com cuidado e colocou no bolso da jaqueta. Colocou o capacete e saiu.

A "pequena doação" era de dois mil e quinhentos euros.

-oOo-

Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Agosto - Semana I – A Peça – Atos I & II 

A última semana de preparação para a peça estava uma loucura. Os professores e crianças da Fundação trabalhavam bastante na preparação das roupas, cenário e produção.

Milo gastou mais de uma hora apenas conversando com os alunos para motivá-los e diminuir o medo da estréia. Explicou que pelo fato de serem crianças as pessoas seriam mais compreensivas caso houvesse algum erro. Interiormente, estava tranqüilo. Sabia que as crianças dariam tudo de si para que a peça se tornasse um espetáculo memorável.

- Não se preocupem. – o grego falou - Vai dar tudo certo. Estarei com vocês o tempo todo para orientá-los sobre o início e o término de cada música. – falava aos pequenos. – E se alguma coisa der errado, ou se vocês não conseguirem executar a música, lembrem-se que nunca tocarão sozinhos, então sempre terão seus companheiros para ajudar.

Deu uma pausa enquanto via os rostinhos atentos balançarem as cabeças positivamente.

- Eu estarei sentado na frente de você, naquela posição que já ensaiamos e se necessário posso assumir o instrumento. – deu mais uma pausa - Não conseguir tocar não será considerado um fracasso e ninguém aqui vai acusar ninguém se isso acontecer. Somos todos amigos e sabemos o esforçou de cada um para chegar até aqui.

Os rostinhos sorridentes deixavam o Escorpiniano mais confiante ainda. Faziam parte de uma família e o mais importante é que sabiam que podiam contar uns com os outros.

- Ensaiamos bastante e tenho certeza que faremos um bom trabalho. Agora, VAMOS ENTRAR NESTE JOGO PARA GANHAR ! – gritou para os alunos.

As crianças gritaram, assobiaram, aplaudiram, foi uma festa.

Depois, o grego chamou separadamente Fernando e Sinistra Negra. Os dois seriam os únicos a fazerem uma execução solo. O menino no primeiro ato e a menina no último. Milo sentiu que os dois estavam bem confiantes. Mesmo assim, ia manter uma guitarra e um teclado junto de si para qualquer emergência. Mas sabia que era apenas excesso de zelo. Suas crianças estavam mais que preparadas.

-o-

Afrodite também teve um bate-papo com seus alunos. Juntou todas as equipes e também motivou os pequenos. Elogiou o esforço de todos, já que era tão pouco tempo que tiveram para se preparar.

A apresentação no Teatro Municipal, era uma grande vantagem. Implantaram um palco giratório na última reforma e isso permitia uma grande mobilidade para montar e mudar de cenário. Os ventos sopravam a favor. Tudo indicava que a peça seria um sucesso.

...entraremos como crianças, - disse aos alunos - mas sairemos como gente grande. Vamos até lá mostrar para o público de Atena do que nossos sonhos são capazes !

As crianças pularam, gritaram, se abraçaram, algumas até choraram. O Pisciano não conseguiu se conter e também acabou derramando algumas lágrimas com o carinho dos pequenos. Seu grande sonho, de ter uma chance para mostrar do que era capaz, estava se concretizando.

-oOo-

Noite de Quarta-feira. Templo de Escorpião.

- Ai. – Milo reclamou e puxou o corpo para frente, fugindo temporariamente do contato do namorado.

- Mon Ange ? – perguntou preocupado – Eu te machuquei ?

- Não. Não foi nada. Pode continuar, vem. – e colocou o corpo mais para trás.

- Acho melhor parar, eu não quero te machucar.

- Kâ, foi só um "ai". Está tão gostoso... continua, vai.

- Tenho medo de apertar demais e te machucar.

- Oh, claro, sou uma bonequinha de porcelana ! – falou em sotaque francês debochando do amigo. – Vou despedaçar AGORA ! – e começou a rir do Aquariano.

Kamus e Milo tinham tomado banho juntos e o francês fazia massagens nos ombros do Escorpiniano para relaxá-lo. Um aperto mais forte foi o motivo da reclamação do grego.

Milo parou de rir quando sentiu um arrepio no pescoço. O outro o beijava suavemente, deslizando os lábios macios pela pele bronzeada e passando para o ombro.

- Aaai – gemeu – Kâ, isso não vale. Assim eu derreto. – falou depois de ficar com o lado direito todo arrepiado.

- Derrete, é ? – perguntou sensualmente – Vai despedaçar agora ? – continuou acariciando o pescoço do outro com pequenos beijos.

- Aai... isso é castigo ? – perguntou com a voz mole.

- Castigo por ficar rindo de mim...

- Hummm... – gemeu mais – então vem aqui me castigar melhor. – virou-se e puxou o francês para cima de si, deitando-se na cama.

Se Kamus queria deixar o grego totalmente relaxado, já havia conseguido.

-oOo-

Tarde de Quinta-feira.

A venda dos ingressos por leilão eletrônico tinha sido um sucesso. Apesar de todos ingressos estarem esgotados, havia uma gigante lista de espera de até duas horas, para as desistências, ou seja, se alguém que tivesse obtido o convite não pudesse ir, poderia transferir a entrada para outra pessoa da lista, até duas horas antes do show. Claro que a doação não seria devolvida, mas era um acordo entre cavalheiros. Bastava que quem assumisse o lugar, restituísse parte da doação a quem não foi à peça.

Afrodite acertava os últimos detalhes. Milo ajudava-o a conferir tudo. Mu garantira ao Pisciano que o mecanismo que criara para a abertura do livro utilizada no primeiro ato estaria funcionando perfeitamente. Pipe era supervisora de apoio e estava pronta para atuar em qualquer problema que surgisse, acionando os professores se necessário.

Som e luz foram testados novamente. Checaram todos os figurinos e a maquiagem que seria usada. Kitsune foi muito elogiada pelo capricho de todo o cenário. Foram seus desenhos e protótipos que ajudaram aquelas crianças a sonharem.

As equipes se reuniram no Teatro para o último ensaio geral. Estava tudo perfeito.

-oOo-

Sábado. Dia da apresentação da peça. No Santuário...

Naquela manhã o sueco chegou na casa do Escorpiniano às dez e meia. Afrodite tinha ligado previamente para não pegar Milo e Kamus na cama. O grego não costumava dormir com o Aquariano de sexta para sábado, então não tinha problema.

- Ai Mi, estou tão nervoso.

- Calma Dido, vai dar tudo certo.

- E se eu errar alguma coisa ? E se der algum problema ?

- Dido. – falou colocando o cabelo do outro atrás da orelha, com carinho – Do jeito que você escreveu a peça, não há com o que se preocupar. Qualquer falha, vai parecer que faz parte da cena. Fique tranqüilo.

- Ai, Mi. Ainda bem que tenho você. O Máscara está mais nervoso que eu.

- Você quer que eu vá até lá fazer carinho nele também para deixá-lo mais calmo ? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, ainda acariciando o rosto do sueco.

- Se atreve. – falou ameaçando pegar uma rosa.

- Calma ! Calma ! Brincadeirinha, brincadeirinha. – Milo dizia sorrindo e passando a mão na mão do Pisciano.

- Não fica me alisando muito não, senão eu esqueço que você tem namorado, te jogo no chão e te dou um beijo na boca. – disse em tom desafiador ao Escorpiniano.

O grego pegou o Peixinho desprevenido e em um movimento só deitou-o em seus braços.

- Valendo ? – perguntou sensualmente perto da boca do sueco.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO ? – Afrodite replicou levantando-se rapidamente – Depois daquele dia que o Kamus nos pegou agarrados no sofá, eu quero DISTÂNCIA de você. Tenho ALERGIA à surra de francês.

Os dois começaram a rir. Milo abraçou o Pisciano.

- Dido, eu adoro você. Vai dar tudo certo. – beijou o rosto do sueco - Sei da sua competência. Não se preocupe. Estaremos todos lá, prontos para qualquer emergência. – passou a mão nos cabelos do amigo – Certo ?

- Certo. – respondeu sorrindo - Obrigado Milo. Você é demais. – e apertou o abraço.

-o-

A tarde de sábado estava perfeita. O dia estava claro e não estava muito quente. O início da peça estava marcado para às 19 horas. Os professores chegaram às três para deixarem tudo pronto. As crianças tomaram um lanche e depois começaram a se preparar.

Afrodite pediu à professora de Educação Artística que o auxiliasse. Até porque ele não podia entrar no camarim para ajudar as meninas a se trocarem.

Uma hora antes do espetáculo, estava tudo praticamente pronto para o grande momento. Ia-Chan ainda era maquiada por Sinistra Negra e Neme aguardava para colocar a máscara e a roupa que usaria no último ato. Como era uma roupa com enchimentos e muito quente, o sueco achou melhor que a menina só se vestisse perto da cena, para não correr o risco de ter algum mal estar. Apenas a máscara e a maquiagem já seriam aplicadas.

Os carros das pessoas que prestigiariam o espetáculo começavam a chegar.

-o-

Saori estava muito bonita em um vestido longo, negro. Acompanhada de Saga, dirigiu-se ao camarote reservado para os cavaleiros. O camarote era grande e acomodou confortavelmente os dourados e os bronzeados que não participariam da peça. Todos estavam muito elegantes.

As pessoas que assistiriam ao espetáculo, em sua maioria eram pessoas das classes mais altas de Atenas, intelectuais e influentes. O prefeito e a primeira dama estariam no camarote especial e vários jornalistas aguardavam para cobrir o evento.

Seria uma noite memorável.

-o-

Já estava tudo pronto. O cenário inicial já estava virado para o público e o segundo cenário já estava montado na parte de trás do palco giratório. A equipe de apoio já deixara os cenários todos numerados e separados para facilitar a montagem.

Nos bastidores todas as crianças davam as mãos.

- Estamos todos juntos neste sonho e vamos conseguir. Boa apresentação a todos. – o Pisciano falou para os rostinhos sorridentes e entrou no palco.

O primeiro sinal soou. Foi o tempo para a equipe de apoio se preparar. Três minutos depois o segundo sinal soou. Fez-se silêncio no Teatro. As cortinas se abriram.

-oOo-

Peça: Pomeu e Marieta no reino da Fantasia – Ato I – Entrando no reino da Fantasia

No canto do palco havia uma placa com o nome da peça e com a descrição do ato. Na lateral do palco, em um suporte com um púlpito na frente, estava Afrodite, vestido como um trovador do século XIII.

_Narrador_ (Afrodite) – Boa noite a todos os presentes. Senhores. Senhoras. Vou apresentar-lhes esta noite uma história de amizade, esforço e superação. Sejam todos bem-vindos à peça Pomeu e Marieta no reino da Fantasia.

Começa a tocar o refrão de A Primavera, da Sinfonia As Quatro Estações, de Vivaldi.

_Narrador_ - Era uma vez duas famílias muito tradicionais, os Montek e os Capulet que há gerações se desentendiam. Marieta Montek e Pomeu, filho único de uma das famílias Capulet, eram amigos e não traziam o ódio herdado dos pais.

A música pára. Um sol preso por um fio desce no momento em Setsuna entra em cena.

_Marieta_ (Anjo Setsuna) – Ah, que dia lindo ! Todo ensolarado e com pássaros cantando !

Começa o latido de alguns cachorros.

A menina para de sorrir e olha para o Narrador sem entender, este apenas encolhe os ombros para demonstrar que também não sabe de nada.

_Marieta_ – Ah, que dia lindo ! Todo ensolarado e com pássaros cantando ! – repete.

Os cachorros continuam. A menina fecha a cara e bate o pezinho. A platéia começa a rir.

_Marieta_ – EU DISSE QUE OS PÁSSAROS ESTÃO CANTANDO ! – grita.

Começa o canto dos pássaros. Mais risadas do público.

_Marieta_ – Agora sim. Ah ! Que dia lindo. Onde está o Pomeu ? – pergunta olhando em volta – Combinamos de brincar hoje.

Pomeu entra em cena correndo.

_Pomeu_ (Seiya) – Marieta ! – diz ofegante - Bom dia ! – e cumprimenta a menina com um beijo no rosto – Desculpe a demora, mas o trânsito estava péssimo !

_Marieta_ – Trânsito ? – pergunta sem entender nada.

Algumas risadas surgem na platéia. Uma garota ruiva aparece no canto do palco e uma música romântica começa tocar.

_Ruiva_ (Lady Cygnus) – Pomeeu ! – diz sorrindo e mandando um beijo para o garoto.

_Marieta_ – Quem é esta lambisgóia, Pomeu ? – pergunta irritada, cruzando os braços.

_Pomeu_ – Ela ? Ah... é... é a minha irmãzinha.

_Marieta_ – E foi sua IRMÃZINHA que te deixou esta marca de batom no rosto ? – questiona sarcástica.

Mais risadas.

_Pomeu_ – É... foi – e limpa o rosto.

O menino vai até a lateral do palco e empurra a garota para fora da cena

_Pomeu_ - Ela não é uma gracinha ? – pergunta olhando para Marieta.

_Ruiva_ – Pomeu, não me trate assim ! – suplica – Você já esqueceu ontem à noite ?

_Pomeu_ – Shhhh ! Vá embora, depois a gente conversa.

Mais risadas. Pomeu empurra a menina para fora do palco. A música pára de tocar. O menino volta com um sorriso falso.

_Marieta_ – Engraçado. Pensei ter ouvido o Narrador dizer que você era filho ÚNICO.

Pomeu olha para o Narrador que fica assobiando e olhando para cima disfarçando. A platéia ri mais ainda.

_Pomeu_ – Esse Narrador é louco ! – se justifica para a menina.

_Narrador_ – Sou O QUÊ ? – pergunta tirando uma rosa para jogar no menino.

_Pomeu_ – Rouco ! Eu disse rouco ! – responde rapidamente – Acho que a Marieta não entendeu bem o seu timbre de voz, he, he.

_Narrador_ – Quer que eu repita a parte em que eu digo QUANTOS filhos sua mãe tem ? – pergunta com um sorriso sarcástico

_Pomeu_ – NÃO ! – grita - Pode continuar. – e dá um sorrisinho amarelo.

O público continua a rir. Marieta fica com cara de desconfiada.

_Narrador_ – Pomeu e Marieta sabiam que NUNCA conseguiriam o consentimento de suas famílias para serem amigos, então mantinham a amizade em segredo. Tudo ia bem até que um dia o primo da menina vê os dois.

O Primo da Marieta entra em cena. Uma música de tragédia começa a tocar.

_Primo da__Marieta_(Menino da Fundação) - Ahá. Vocês são amigos ! Vou contar para o titio e ele vai te colocar de castigo.

_Marieta_ - Não, por favor. Ele não vai mais deixar eu assistir Sailor Moon !

_Primo da Marieta_ – Problema seu. Eu não gosto de Sailor Moon. – dá uma pausa - Se ainda fosse Yu-Gi-Oh... – fala pensativo.

O público ri.

_Marieta_ – Pomeu, você vai ficar aí parado ? Sou sua amiga. Exijo que me defenda !

_Pomeu_ – Mas Marieta, você SEMPRE diz para eu não brigar com os outros, que isso é feio e que você ODEIA violência. – explica à menina.

_Marieta_ – Mas agora é diferente. BRIGUE COM ELE ! – ordena.

_Pomeu_ – Tudo bem.

Pomeu vai até o primo de Marieta e o empurra. O menino cai no chão.

_Marieta_ – NÃÃÃÃO ! – grita desesperada e se abaixa para ver o primo – Você se machucou ? Pomeu, seu monstro ! – fala para o amigo - Você não sabe que eu NÃO suporto violência ? Peça desculpas a ele, AGORA !

A platéia ri bastante. Pomeu olha para o público.

_Pomeu_ – Mulheres ! Nunca sabem o que querem.

O público ri mais ainda.

_Pomeu_ – Por favor me desculpe Marieta, não sei o que deu em mim. – fala em tom sarcástico - Desculpa. - falou dando a mão para o menino que estava no chão.

_Primo da Marieta_ - Eu NÃO vou pegar na mão de um Capulet. Meu pai disse que vocês são gente da PIOR espécie.

_Narrador_ - Pomeu olha para Marieta.

A música de tragédia pára. Pomeu fica piscando para uma menina sentada na platéia.

_Narrador_ – Pomeu olha PARA Marieta !

Pomeu continua piscando para uma menina sorridente sentada na platéia e faz sinal para se encontrarem depois. Marieta, o Primo e o Narrador ficam aborrecidos. Marieta fica batendo o pezinho no chão.

_Marieta_ - POMEU !

A platéia começa a rir.

_Pomeu_ - Ai, Marieta, assim você me assusta. O que é ?

Mais risadas.

_Marieta_ - Você não ouviu o Narrador ? - pergunta apontando para o Narrador que ainda está com uma cara de irritado - É para você olhar PARA MIM e não para essa loira aguada da platéia. - fala apontando para a menina.

O público continua rindo.

_Loira da Platéia_ (Nana) – Ei, quem é loira aguada ? - pergunta se levantando.

_Marieta_ – Pois pode sentar aí, querida, e baixar a bola porque você NÃO passou no teste para ser Marieta. - diz jogando os cabelos para trás com despeito.

A platéia ri mais ainda. A loira se senta irritada e fica resmungando.

_Narrador_ - Posso continuar ? – pergunta aborrecido - Então Pomeu olha para Marieta e tem uma idéia.

Uma luz é projetada sobre o garoto e uma música suave toca por alguns instantes.

_Pomeu_ - Ora, vocês Montek pensam isso porque NUNCA provaram o chocolate dos Capulet. – o menino tira um chocolate imenso do bolso.

A platéia recomeça a rir pelo tamanho do doce.

_Primo da Marieta_ - Chocolate ? - pergunta com os olhos arregalados de vontade.

_Pomeu_ - É, mas eu só posso dar chocolate para quem é meu amigo e como você não quer ser meu amigo... – e começa a guardar o doce.

_Primo da Marieta_ - Eu posso ser seu amigo ? – questiona se levantando rapidamente, hipnotizado pelo chocolate.

_Pomeu_ - Tudo bem, pode. - dá o doce para o menino que vai embora todo feliz.

Uma música bem alegre se inicia.

_Marieta_ - Oba ! Podemos continuar a ser amigos !

Pomeu e Marieta saem de cena saltitantes e de mãos dadas.

O palco se apaga e a música pára. Algum tempo depois as luzes se acendem. O cenário mudou. Há uma cadeira e um homem sentado.

_Narrador_ – Depois de comer o chocolate dos Capulet, o pequeno Montek atrapalha os planos de seus pais.

Uma música tensa, começa a tocar, deixando o clima bem carregado. A tia da Marieta entra em cena trazendo o primo da Marieta pela mão.

_Tia da Marieta_ (Carola) – Não ! Que mundo cruel ! – fala chorosa – Não posso usar meu casaco de peles para receber a homenagem do prefeito ! – e começa a chorar.

_Tio da Marieta_ (Kanon) – Por quê não, mulher ? – pergunta se levantando.

_Tia da Marieta_ – Aqueles Capulet miseráveis deram chocolate estragado para o menino – aponta para o filho que está gemendo - e agora ele está com dor de barriga e não vamos conseguir sair de casa. – e chora mais ainda – Isso não é justo ! – bate os pezinhos no chão – NINGUÉM vai ver minhas pérolas IMPORTADAS ! – e se debulha em lágrimas.

A platéia se acaba de rir pela futilidade da Tia da Marieta.

_Tio da Marieta_ – Aqueles Capulet desgraçados. Vou acabar com TODOS eles.

As luzes voltam a se apagar e a música pára. Quando o palco se acende, o cenário já é novamente o do parque. Os pássaros voltam a cantar e uma música alegre toca. Pomeu e Marieta entram em cena.

_Pomeu_ – Bom dia Marieta ! – diz sorridente.

_Marieta_ - Bom dia Pomeu. – responde preocupada.

_Pomeu_ – Xi Marieta, – falou com a mão no ouvido da menina como se estivesse cochichando – esse pessoal das primeiras fileiras não tomou banho ontem à noite não. Eles estão com a mesma roupa.

O público começa a rir.

_Marieta_ – Pomeu, esqueça isso.

_Pomeu_ – E você acha que dá ? – abana o nariz como se sentisse um cheiro ruim.

Mais risadas.

_Marieta_ – Pomeu, é sério. Aconteceu uma tragédia !

Uma música trágica começa a tocar.

_Pomeu_ – NÃO ! – se ajoelha e agarra o vestido da menina - ELES NÃO VÃO MAIS PASSAR OS EPISÓDIOS DO DRAGON BALL GT ? – pergunta aos prantos.

O público continua rindo

_Marieta_ – Não, não é isso.

A música pára.

_Pomeu_ – Ufa ! – levanta-se imediatamente e limpa os joelhos.

Mais risadas.

_Marieta_ – Pomeu, meu tio não conseguiu receber a homenagem do prefeito porque meu primo ficou com dor de barriga depois de comer o chocolate que você deu para ele.

_Pomeu_ – É... acho que eu devia ter dado um chocolate um pouco menor.

Pomeu tira um chocolate do bolso maior que o anterior. A platéia responde com risadas.

_Marieta_ – E agora meu tio quer acabar com TODOS os Capulet.

_Pomeu_ – Mas Marie...

_Tio da_ _Marieta_ – Ahá ! – diz surgindo em cena – Um Capulet ! Eu vou te exterminar AGORA, seu miserável !

Um solo de guitarra estilo heavy metal começa a tocar. Pomeu corre pelo palco com o tio da menina em seu encalço. A música fica mais pesada enquanto Pomeu é perseguido.

_Pomeu_ – MARIEEEEETA ! FAZ ALGUMA COISA ! ESSE CARA JÁ FOI GENERAL MARIIIIIINA !

A platéia ri mais ainda.

_Narrador_ – Tudo parece estar perdido até que Marieta tem uma idéia.

O heavy metal pára. Uma luz é projetada sobre a menina. Uma música suave começa a tocar. A garota fica olhando para cima e começa a falar com as mãos juntas, em súplica.

_Marieta_ – Autor, eu sei que você não é o William Shakespeare e pode fazer o que quiser nesta peça maluca, então... NOS TIRE DAQUI ! – ordenou batendo os pés.

Mais risadas. Em instantes uma mão gigantesca começa a descer no palco, segurando um grande livro. Ode à Alegria, da Nona Sinfonia de Beethoven começa a ser executada. A mão deixa o livro em uma das laterais e depois sai de cena.

A menina vai até o livro. Na capa está escrito "Histórias para Crianças". Nos bastidores, acionam o mecanismo de abertura do livro, mas Setsuna finge que ela está abrindo.

_Marieta_ – POMEU ! – grita assim que o livro está aberto e mostrando uma passagem.

O menino passa pela amiga, pega sua mão e os dois entram correndo no livro. O tio de Marieta tenta entrar, mas não consegue e fica irritadíssimo.

_Narrador_ – O tio de Marieta fica furioso, mas não pode seguí-los. O livro é de Histórias para Crianças e não Histórias para Adultos e ele já está um pouco crescidinho, he, he.

O público volta a rir.

_Tio da Marieta_ – EU AINDA TE PEGO, CAPULET !

A luz se apaga e a música pára. Momentos depois a luz se acende e surge um novo cenário, com um bosque e pássaros cantando. Uma música de violinos começa. Há uma cama e uma menina de longos cabelos loiros deitada nela. O Narrador olha para um lado e depois para o outro.

_Narrador_ – Dá para me dizer quem foi O TONTO que mandou colocar uma cama BEM NO MEIO de um bosque ? – perguntou irritado.

A música pára. Começa a música tema do Darth Vader. MM entra em cena com cara de mau e uma camiseta negra, com a palavra DIRETOR, estampado bem grande nas costas.

_Diretor_ (Máscara da Morte) – Fui eu, por quê ? – perguntou desafiador ao Narrador.

_Narrador_ – Por nada. – falou secando o suor com um lenço - Ficou ÓTIMO. MUITO BOM mesmo.

A platéia ri até não poder mais. O Diretor sai de cena. A música dos violinos recomeça.

_Narrador_ – Ufa ! - disse guardando o lenço – Bem, tinha uma cama, bem no meio do bosque – fala meio aborrecido - com... – O Narrador estica o pescoço para olhar melhor – ...uma bela garota loira deitada sobre ela.

Afrodite coloca a mão no queixo como se estivesse pensativo. A música pára de tocar. Ele desce do suporte, fica um pouco longe da cama e olha para a garota. Volta e sobe novamente no suporte. Os violinos voltam a tocar.

_Narrador_ – Bem, tinha uma cama bem no meio do bosque com... uma garota loira deitada sobre ela.

O sueco volta a ficar na mesma posição pensativa. A música pára novamente. Volta a descer do suporte, vai até bem perto da cama e olha para a menina. Volta e sobe de novo no suporte. Os violinos retomam a música.

_Narrador_ – Agora eu tenho certeza ! – fala para a platéia. - Tinha uma cama BEM NO MEIO do bosque com ALGUMA COISA loira deitada sobre ela.

O público responde com muitas risadas. A "garota loira" levanta o corpo da cama e vira-se para o Pisciano, ainda com os olhos fechados.

_Bela Adormecida_ (Shaka) – Eu estou ouvindo.

O violino desafina. Mais risadas da platéia.

_Narrador_ – Até que é uma coisa loira BEM bonitinha. – tenta consertar.

Todos riem mais ainda. Marieta e Pomeu entram em cena. A Bela Adormecida volta a se deitar. Os violinos recomeçam a tocar.

_Marieta_ – Veja Pomeu. Uma menina. Ela pode nos dizer onde estamos.

Pomeu vai até onde esta a loira e a sacode com força para acordá-la.

_Bela Adormecida_ – Aaaaai – fala entre as sacudidas - Meu príncipe galanteador – diz ainda de olhos fechados – Viestes me tirar do funesto repouso a que fui obrigada por ser portadora de prodigiosos encantos ?

_Pomeu_ – O que você está falando, menina ? Está louca ? Que palavreado é esse ? Acho que preciso da Tecla Sap.

Pomeu vai até a lateral do palco.

_Pomeu_ – TECLA SAP ! – grita.

Nisso entram duas crianças, carregando uma faixa. Uma tem uma camiseta escrita TECLA e a outra SAP. A platéia ri.

Na faixa está escrito: "TRADUÇÃO: Você veio me tirar deste sono triste a que fui obrigada por ser LINDA e MARAVILHOSA ? – Ai, ai, eu sei que sou. É DURO ser linda e maravilhosa !".

_Pomeu_ – Ah ! Agora sim.

A menina que tem a inscrição TECLA enrola a faixa e começa a sair do palco. A garotinha que tem a inscrição SAP (Shakinha) vai desfilando como uma modelo até a frente do palco O refrão da música Vogue da Madonna começa a tocar.

www terra com br – radio - artista – M – Madonna - Vogue

SAP faz várias poses para uma máquina fotográfica imaginária. As pessoas começam a rir. A menina da inscrição TECLA vai até a outra menina e troca vários sinais com ela. As duas são surdas-mudas. SAP não dá a mínima para TECLA e começa a mandar beijos para o público. A música pára. O tema de Darth Vader volta a tocar. SAP continua sua exibição sem perceber nada. Depois de um tempo TECLA olha para trás, deixa a faixa no chão e corre. A platéia ri mais ainda.

A pequena modelo vira-se para mandar beijos para outra parte do teatro e dá de cara com o Diretor que está com os braços cruzados e uma cara de mau. A garotinha sorri e manda um beijinho para o Diretor. O público não se agüenta de rir.

O Diretor olha feio para a menina e avança sobre ela. A garota corre. Ao chegar perto das cortinas, vira-se e abaixa-se para agradecer o público. A platéia ri bastante e aplaude.

A menina entra nos bastidores, com o Diretor ainda em seu encalço. A música pára. A garotinha da camiseta Tecla sai correndo de dentro da cortina e vai até o meio do palco. Pega a faixa e sai correndo novamente para os bastidores. Mais risadas e aplausos.

_Narrador_ – Bem, onde eu estava ? – pergunta mexendo em várias folhas – Ah ! Sim. Pomeu volta a falar com a Bela Adormecida.

Os violinos recomeçam.

_Pomeu_ – Sinceramente menina ! Galanteador ? Prodigiosos ? Estas palavras são do tempo da minha bisavó !

_Bela Adormecida_ – Desculpe, não sei as gírias atuais, faz cem anos que estou dormindo.

_Pomeu_ – CEM ANOS ? E depois dizem que eu é que sou preguiçoso. – fala pensativo.

A platéia volta a rir.

_Bela Adormecida_ – Príncipe, não me trateis assim ! Aguardo sua vinda ansiosamente !

_Pomeu_ – Fala baixo que a Marieta é muito ciumenta.

_Bela Adormecida_ – Marieta ? Quem é Marieta ? – pergunta assustada – Ei, espere um pouco, você NÃO É o príncipe encantado ?

_Pomeu_ – Não. Prazer – falou pegando na mão da garota – Sou o Pomeu.

_Bela Adormecida_ – POMEU ! – fala horrorizada.

A música desafina e pára. O público recomeça a rir. Shaka abre os olhos liberando uma rajada de energia em todo o teatro.

_Bela Adormecida_ – VOCÊ NÃO SABE LER NÃO ? – berra para o menino enquanto aponta para uma placa sobre a cama.

Pomeu se aproxima e lê a placa. "Se você não for o príncipe encantado, não me acorde".

_Pomeu_ – Oh oh !

Mais risadas.

_Bela Adormecida_ – VOCÊ NÃO É O MEU PRÍNCIPE. EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊS, SUAS PESTINHAS. VOU TIRAR TODOS SEUS SENTIDOS !

A bela adormecida dá uma rosnada e parte para cima do menino. Novamente o heavy metal é tocado. A platéia ri mais ainda. Pomeu é mais rápido e escapa. Pomeu pega Marieta pela mão e corre.

_Pomeu_ – Foge Marieta que a loira está nervosa.

As pessoas se contorcem de tanto rir.

_Marieta_ – Pomeu, quero voltar para casa ! – fala enquanto corre.

_Pomeu_ – Vamos voltar. – promete – Mas agora vamos fugiiiiiir...

Os dois entram correndo nos bastidores. As luzes se apagam e a música pára. Instantes depois, novamente as luzes se acendem.

Pomeu e Marieta andam em um lugar com várias árvores secas, crianças e animais. Uma música melancólica toca. Há uma tristeza generalizada no local. Um menino sentado numa cadeira de rodas, olha desanimada para baixo. Um garotinho cego tateia o chão com a mão à procura de sua bengala. Entre os animais há uma menina-pássaro com as asas curtas e semblante triste. Há também um sapo com uma perna menor que a outra.

_Pomeu_ – Nossa Marieta, que lugar tão triste é esse ?

_Narrador_ - A menina apenas apontou para uma placa, chamando a atenção do amigo.

Na placa estava escrito "Rejeitados pela Sociedade".

Todos da platéia ficaram muito tristes. As luzes se apagaram e as cortinas se fecharam. A música pára.

- Dez minutos de intervalo – diz uma voz.

Uma música ambiente começa a tocar.

-oOo-

Alguns saíram para ir ao banheiro, outros para esticar as pernas. Outros apenas ficaram sentados, comentando das palhaçadas do primeiro ato e da tristeza da última cena.

-o-

Afrodite aproveitou o tempo para ir aos bastidores e ver se estava tudo em ordem. Logo encontrou MM e Aldebaran, que já estavam preparados para o segundo ato.

- Parabéns. Você foi muito bem. – falou sorrindo para o italiano.

- Ok. – respondeu secamente.

– E aí Deba ? Pronto para entrar em cena ? – o sueco perguntou sorrindo.

– Não vejo a hora. – respondeu com outro sorriso.

O Peixinho foi embora. Sorria. Sorriu ainda mais. depois de ouvir a conversa dos dois enquanto andava.

- MM, larga de ser carne de pescoço. O cara te convida para atuar, te ajuda a ensaiar, te elogia e você fica com esta cara de fuinha ? Seja mais gentil com ele.

- Vou tentar. – respondeu entre os dentes.

- Não é para tentar. É para fazer ! – o brasileiro falou duramente com o Canceriano.

-o-

- Milo. – disse assim que chegou perto dele – Estou TÃO feliz ! Está TUDO perfeito ! Nem um MÍNIMO erro até agora. Como estão as coisas por aqui ?

Várias crianças estavam sentadas, com seus instrumentos na mão, apenas aguardando a ordem do professor de música para começarem a tocar.

- Perfeito. As crianças estão ótimas. – o grego respondeu sorrindo e piscando para os pequenos.

- Professor Afrodite ? – Fernando chamou a atenção do sueco – Você ouviu minha música de heavy metal ? – perguntou com a guitarra no ombro.

- Ouvi sim, Fê. Ficou muito boa. Parabéns. – respondeu sorrindo - Então está tudo sobre controle, não é ? – confirmou com o professor de música.

- Está.

- Ótimo. Vou ver como a equipe de apoio está se saindo.

Afrodite foi até as escadas que davam para a parte superior do teatro.

- Pipe ? – chamou lá de baixo

- Oi professor. – disse aparecendo no alto.

- Como está a sua equipe de produção, aí em cima ? Estão precisando de alguma coisa ?

- Não. Só pedi para colocarem seu suporte um pouco mais para a lateral pois no próximo ato tem a cena da bruxa.

- Muito bem lembrado. Parabéns. Estou orgulhoso de você. Tenho certeza que você continuará uma excelente profissional quando crescer. – a menina sorriu em resposta.

O Pisciano estava satisfeitíssimo. Seus alunos estavam colocando seus sonhos em prática.

-o-

O sinal tocou uma vez. Todos se posicionaram em seus devidos lugares. Três minutos depois o sinal tocou novamente.

As cortinas se abriram e as luzes se acenderam. A música triste recomeça a tocar.

-oOo-

Peça: Pomeu e Marieta no reino da Fantasia - Ato II – Fazendo novos amigos

_Narrador_ – Pomeu e Marieta andavam pelo local por entre os moradores. Precisavam saber como voltar para casa. Marieta parou para falar com o menino da cadeira de rodas e Pomeu seguiu até o pássaro de pequenas asas.

_Marieta_ – Oi, eu sou a Marieta.

_Augusto_ (Menino da Fundação) – Oi, eu sou o Augusto.

_Marieta_ – Que lugar é esse, Augusto ? – perguntou horrorizada olhando à sua volta.

_Augusto_ – É o lugar para onde te mandam quando você não serve para a sociedade.

_Marieta_ – E por que não serviriam ?

_Augusto_ – Eu por não poder correr para brincar com as outras crianças, o cego por não poder sair de casa já que não consegue ver onde pisa. A menina-pássaro por não conseguir voar e o sapo por atrapalhar os outros sapos com seus pulos irregulares.

_Marieta_ – Que horror. – disse estarrecida – Vamos sair daqui AGORA ! – disse pegando a mão do menino.

_Augusto_ – Eu não posso.

_Marieta_ – Por que não ?

_Augusto_ – Não tenho o que oferecer para a sociedade lá fora.

_Marieta_ – Que bobagem. Você tem muito a oferecer.

_Augusto_ – Desculpe Marieta, mas o tratamento que recebo da sociedade lá de fora me machuca muito. Parece que sou um completo inútil. E sei que essa visão que eles têm de mim, infelizmente, não vai mudar. Sendo assim, não tenho nada a oferecer... Mas eu sei como você pode sair daqui. Você não me parece uma rejeitada pela sociedade.

Marieta suspira com um ar entristecido. Depois os dois ficam conversando um com o outro, mas sem voz, como se estivessem em segundo plano da peça. Uma outra música triste começa a tocar.

_Narrador_ - Enquanto isso, Pomeu tentava descobrir uma forma de voltar para casa.

_Pomeu_ – Tudo bem. Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa ?

A menina-pássaro fez cara de quem não entendeu nada.

_Pássaro_ – O que você está falando ?

_Pomeu_ – Não é para você dizer isso não. – se aproximou como se cochichasse - Você deveria dizer "Bem... eu queria saber como faço para sair daqui."

A menina-pássaro começa a rir. A música pára.

_Pássaro_ – Você decorou as falas erradas ! Estas falas são as minhas ! – e ri mais ainda.

O público ri do erro do menino.

_Pomeu_ – Ai não ! Eu sabia que ler "Po fala" "Pa fala" ia acabar me confundindo !

_Pássaro_ – Acho que você está doido. No script estava escrito "_Pomeu_ fala" "_Pássaro_ fala" e não "Po fala" e "Pa fala". Você REALMENTE estudou o script ou ficou namorando ao invés disso ?

_Pomeu_ – Fala baixo que alguém pode ouvir.

Mais risadas.

_Pássaro_ – Eu sabia ! Espere só até o prof... – teve sua boca tampada pelo garoto.

_Pomeu_ – Fique quieta.

A platéia ri mais ainda.

_Pássaro_ – Você não tem vergonha ? – repreendeu-o - Enquanto todos estavam estudando e ensaiando você ficava namorando ? Não fica com remorso ? Como consegue dormir à noite ? Quando o professor ficar sabendo, ele vai...

_Pomeu_ – PÁRA ! – bate os pés no chão e tem um ataque histérico de causar inveja a qualquer viado MUITO afetado. – Assim você me deixa nervoso !

O público ri até não poder mais.

_Pássaro_ – Já acabou ? – pergunta tentando segurar o riso.

_Pomeu_ – Já. – responde segurando a risada também.

O público aplaude. Marieta se aproxima. Uma música menos triste começa.

_Marieta_ – O quê vocês estavam falando ? – olha para a menina-pássaro desconfiada.

_Pomeu_ - MARIETA ! – fala alegremente – Aposto que você descobriu o caminho de volta. – fala sorrindo e vira-se rapidamente para a menina-pássaro e faz sinal para ela ficar quieta e não contar nada.

Mais risadas.

_Marieta_ – É... o Augusto me ensinou. – falou ainda desconfiada - Temos que chegar até o castelo do Mágico de Nós, no fim da estrada amarela. – explicou ao amigo.

_Augusto_ – Você se lembra de todo o caminho que eu te disse ?

_Marieta_ – Bem... é um pouco complicado lembrar tudo. Acho melhor escrever. Pomeu, - vira-se para o amigo – estou sem papel para anotar, você têm algum aí ?

_Pomeu_ - Claro ! – retira uma folha do bolso e entrega à menina.

Marieta vai começar a escrever mas vira a folha e começa a ler.

_Marieta_ – Pomeu, desde nosso último passeio na praia não consigo te esque...

O menino arranca o papel da mão da menina.

_Pomeu_ – He, he. Carta da mamãe.

O público ri bastante.

_Marieta_ – Eu não sabia que a sua mãe tinha letra de menininha e nem que gostava de colar bichinhos nas cartas.

As risadas continuam.

_Pomeu_ – É porque ela ainda é muito moça. Está praticamente na adolescência.

Mais risadas.

_Pomeu_ – Ei, por que ao invés de anotarmos, o Augusto não nos leva até lá ? Assim ele passeia e se distrai também.

_Narrador_ – Pomeu apenas queria mudar de assunto, mas todos aprovaram a idéia.

_Marieta_ – Excelente idéia. Você aceita Augusto ?

_Augusto_ – Claro.

_Pássaro _– Posso ir com vocês também ? Não agüento mais tanta tristeza e eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa para o Mágico de Nós.

_Os Três_ – Claro !

Uma música mais alegre começa a tocar.

_Narrador_ – Os quatro se puseram a andar para sair daquele lugar desolador.

A luz se apaga e a música pára. Quando se acende novamente, há uma ponte no palco e os quatro estão próximos a ela.

_Pomeu_ – Vejam. Uma ponte.

_Augusto_ – Temos que atravessá-la. Vamos.

_Narrador_ - Os três atravessaram a ponte, mas Augusto não. Sua cadeira não passava. A ponte era estreita demais.

Uma música triste começa a tocar.

_Augusto_ – O pássaro leva vocês. Foi um prazer conhecê-los. Boa sorte, amigos !

_Marieta_ – Não podemos deixá-lo assim. Isso não é justo !

_Augusto_ – Não se incomodem comigo. Podem seguir.

_Pássaro_ – Eu sabia que não ia dar certo. Somos rejeitados. Não temos este direito.

_Pomeu_ – Isso é bobagem.

_Pássaro_ - Eu pensei que nós quatro conseguiríamos chegar até o Mágico de Nós. Ele poderia devolver os movimentos das pernas do Augusto...

_Pomeu_ – O QUE VOCÊ DISSE ?

_Pássaro_ – Ouvi dizer que o Mágico de Nós pode fazer coisas fantásticas.

_Augusto_ – Pássaro, eu ouvi direito ? O Mágico de Nós poderia me fazer normal ? – perguntou com entusiasmo.

_Pássaro_ – Acho que sim. Vou pedir para ele me dar asas maiores para eu conseguir voar.

_Marieta_ – Então vamos voltar e pegá-lo AGORA. – disse animada.

Uma música mais suave começa a tocar.

Os três voltam. A menina-pássaro e Marieta levantam a cadeira e passaram na ponte. Pomeu traz Augusto no colo.

_Augusto_ – Muito obrigado. Eu não quero ser um peso para vocês, mas bem que podiam ter feito esta ponte um pouco mais larga.

_Marieta_ – É verdade. Assim que eu chegar em casa vou reclamar para a prefeitura.

O público se mata de rir. O prefeito de Atena estava presente na platéia.

_Marieta_ - As pessoas pensam que no mundo só tem pessoas sem cadeiras de roda ?

_Pomeu_ – Ou magras, olha só como a ponte é estreita.

_Pássaro_ – Vamos pessoal ! Vamos nos apressar. – falou animadamente.

As luzes se apagam e a música pára. Quando as luzes se acendem há um cenário de um bosque. Todos já estão em cena.

_Narrador_ – Nossos heróis estavam cansados e famintos.

_Pomeu_ – Ai que fome !

A versão instrumental da música do Chapeuzinho Vermelho começa a ser tocada. Chapeuzinho vermelho entra em cena saltitando.

_Chapeuzinho Vermelho_ (Aldebaran) – Pela estrada afora eu vou... FOME ? Estão com fome ? Eu tenho alguns doces aqui. Vocês querem ?

A platéia ri muito com a encenação. O brasileiro naquele tamanho todo, vestido de chapeuzinho vermelho está hilário.

_Marieta_ – Oi, quem é você ?

_Chapeuzinho Vermelho_ – Eu sou Chapeuzinho Vermelho, disse dando um rodopio.

Mais risadas. Pomeu se aproxima e pega o ENORME capuz da menina.

_Pomeu_ – ChapeuZINHO ? Sei.

Alguns choram de rir.

_Marieta_ – E o que você faz aqui, Chapeuzinho Vermelho ?

_Chapeuzinho Vermelho_ – Vou levar estes doces para a vovozinha, mas se vocês estão com fome eu divido com vocês.

_Narrador_ – Os quatro agradeceram e aceitaram os doces da menina.

_Chapeuzinho Vermelho_ – Para onde vocês estão indo ? – e morde um dos doces.

_Crianças_ – Encontrar o Mágico de Nós.

_Chapeuzinho Vermelho_ – Puxa, que legal ! Dizem que ele faz coisas maravilhosas.

Augusto e a menina-pássaro se olham sorridentes.

_Narrador_ – Os quatro comem todos os doces da menina. Quando Chapeuzinho olha novamente na cesta, vê que não sobrou mais nada para sua avó.

_Chapeuzinho Vermelho_ – Bom amigos, agora que não tenho mais doces, vou para casa.

A menina tira um celular do bolso e disca. A música pára. Começa um sinal de telefone chamando. Atendem.

- Alô – voz de velhinha.

_Chapeuzinho Vermelho_ – Alô, vovó ? Só vou te visitar no domingo. – pausa – Porque se eu for hoje o lobo vai comer a senhora e como eu comi muito doce, estou um pouco gordinha para correr dele. - levanta a capa mostrando uma barriga postiça enorme.

O público cai na risada.

_Chapeuzinho Vermelho_ – Tudo bem vovó. – pausa - Eu também te amo. Beijos. - desliga o celular. - Boa viagem amigos. Espero que encontrem o Mágico e realizem seus sonhos.

_Crianças_ – Tchau ! Obrigado !

Chapeuzinho sai de cena com a música da Chapeuzinho Vermelho. A música pára.

_Pomeu_ – E agora ?

_Augusto_ – Agora temos que atravessar o bosque.

_Narrador_ - Os quatro andam um pouco até uma árvore e dão de cara com um lobo que sai do mato em que estava escondido com uma roupa de vovó na mão.

_Lobo_ (Lady Cygnus) – Ei ? Quem são vocês ? Cadê a Chapeuzinho ? Ela precisa passar por aqui que é o caminho mais longo para a casa da vovó, enquanto eu pego o atalho.

_Pomeu_ – Ela foi para casa.

_Lobo_ – Como assim foi para casa ! Ela TEM que ir para a casa da vovó.

_Marieta_ – Ela não vai. Até ligou para dizer que não ia.

_Lobo_ – Ligou ?

_Pássaro_ – É. Do celular.

_Lobo_ - Do celular ? – repete.

_Augusto_ – É.

_Lobo_ – Droga de tecnologia ! – diz jogando a roupa de vovó no chão - Assim não dá mais para fingir que sou a Chapeuzinho. Estas indústrias de telecomunicações não têm pena dos lobos não ? – fala aborrecidamente e sai de cena.

A platéia ri bastante da atuação do lobo.

_Narrador_ – Sem poder ajudar o lobo, eles seguem pelo bosque.

As luzes se apagam. Quando se acendem os quatro estão na frente de uma estrada com pedras nas laterais. Há uma casa no final da estrada. Uma música infantil toca.

_Marieta_ – Pomeu, veja isso, essas pedras são macias.

O pássaro se abaixa e pegou uma na mão. Cheira e come.

_Pássaro_ – É pão doce !

_Os Outros_ – PÃO DOCÊ ?

_Marieta_ – Quem faria um caminho de pão doce na estrada ?

_Pássaro_ – Não sei, mas está valendo a pena. – falou comendo o resto do pão.

_Narrador_ - No final da estrada visualizaram uma casa toda colorida, feita de doces.

_Pomeu_ – Veja Marieta, janela de pirulitos.

Todos correm até a casa. O menino arranca um pirulito e começa a chupar.

_Marieta_ – Oba ! Tem uma fonte de groselha ! – fala pegando um pouco em um copo.

_Augusto_ – A janela é feita de bolachas waffer. – falou arrancando um pedaço.

_Narrador_ – Os quatro amigos estavam tão encantados com a casa feita de doces que nem viram a bruxa se aproximando.

A bruxa sai de trás da casa, e anda pé ante pé até os quatro.

_Bruxa_ (Ia-Chan) – O que vocês estão fazendo com a minha casa ? Isso é só para crianças pequenas ! – fala assustando os amigos.

A mesma música infantil começa a ser tocada bem mais rápida. Os quatro começam a correr em torno da casa, com a bruxa quase os pegando. Augusto, sob rodas, desvia e sai do corre-corre. Agora estão os três correndo em volta da casa com a bruxa atrás deles. Augusto desliza pela cadeira e vai para o chão. Pega algumas pedras-pão que estavam no chão e atira na bruxa. Ela desvia e mostra a língua para o menino. Não percebe que tem um obstáculo à sua frente, tropeça e cai. A música diminui o ritmo.

_Augusto_ – YES !

A bruxa rola pelo chão e Augusto volta a subir na cadeira e se aproximar dos amigos. Ao chegar perto da casa, ouve pedidos de socorro.

_Augusto_ – _Pomeu_ ! Têm crianças presas lá dentro. – e aponta para a casa.

A música pára e os tambores começam a rufar.

_Bruxa_ – Não se atrevam !

O pássaro vai até onde está a bruxa e coloca seu pé nas suas costas, impedindo-a de se levantar. Pomeu vai até a porta. Os tambores param de rufar. O menino abre a porta. Várias crianças pequenas saem da casa. Os trompetes tocam. O público aplaude.

Uma música de circo começa a tocar. As crianças correm e pulam pelo palco. Algumas vão até a bruxa e deitam no chão, rolando até ela, enquanto outras sobem na bruxa como se brincassem de cavalinho. A platéia ri das travessuras dos pequenos.

_Narrador_ – Como as crianças escaparam, a bruxa se levanta e sai correndo.

A menina-bruxa continua no chão, com um monte de crianças à sua volta.

_Narrador_ - A bruxa se levanta e sai correndo.

Nada da bruxa se levantar. Duas crianças já estão em cima dela gritando "Upa cavalinho". A platéia não se agüenta.

_Narrador_ – DIRETOOOOR !

MM entra correndo no palco. Olha estarrecido para as crianças.

_Diretor_ – PAREM ! VOCÊS TÊM QUE DEIXAR A BRUXA SE LEVAN...

O diretor é chutado por um moleque e quando se abaixa para pegar o pestinha, outras crianças grudam nele. Ele vai para o chão. Duas crianças sobrem em cima dele e gritam "Aiô Silver". O público ri até não poder mais.

Pomeu, Marieta, Augusto e o Pássaro estão um pouco afastados. Pomeu traz umas cadeiras e o Pássaro trás um pote cheio de pipocas. Os quatro ficam assistindo à cena, comendo pipoca e dando risada.

_Diretor_ – Seguranças ! Seguranças ! SEGURANÇAS ! – berra.

A música pára. As luzes se apagam. As crianças começam a gritar. Um grande foco de luz se direciona para uma das laterais. As crianças param de gritar. Shaka e Kanon, vestidos de ternos pretos e óculos pretos saem dos bastidores e fazem pose de mau cruzando os braços. O refrão de I Will Always Love You – Whitney Houston – Tema do filme O Guarda-costas começa a tocar. Uma luz em formato de coração se acende sobre os dois. Os dois descruzam os braços e ficam rindo e se olhando timidamente. Kanon dá uma florzinha para Shaka.

DIRETOR – PAREM COM ISSO E VENHAM LOGO ! – grita.

A luz se acende. A música pára. Risadas na platéia.

_Seguranças_ (Kanon e Shaka) – Sim, Diretor.

_Diretor_ – TIREM ESTAS CRIANÇAS DAQUI !

A música de palhaços volta a tocar bem rápida. Os seguranças começam a correr atrás das crianças. O Narrador desce do suporte e puxa outra cadeira para se sentar do lado do Pássaro e também fica vendo a cena e comendo pipoca. O público dá muita risada.

Depois de correrem muito os seguranças conseguem pegar as crianças e saem. A música diminui o ritmo.

_Narrador_ – Obrigado Diretor. – fala voltando para o seu suporte.

_Diretor_ – Humf ! Crianças !

Nisso o primeiro garotinho que o chutou, volta e pisa no seu pé, correndo em seguida para os bastidores. O Diretor dá um grito e corre atrás do menino. Na platéia, alguns até choravam de tanto rir.

Pomeu guarda as cadeiras e o Pássaro a pipoca. Os quatro ficam olhando para o Narrador.

_Narrador_ – Então...- para de ler o script e olha para os quatro.

_Crianças_ – E agora ?

_Narrador_ – He, he, agora não tem nada. Agora é só para mudar de cena.

A luz se apaga e a música para. Quando a luz se acende, há longo tapete amarelo no chão. No final do tapete há a frente de um castelo, com uma porta. Uma música mística toca.

_Marieta_ - Vejam ! O castelo do Mágico de Nós !

_Pomeu_ – Oba !

_Pássaro_ – Viva !

_Augusto_ – Conseguimos !

_Narrador_ – Os quatro andaram por muito tempo pela estrada.

_Pomeu_ – Falta muito ? – pergunta andando no mesmo lugar.

_Augusto_ – Já estamos chegando.

_Narrador_ – Finalmente a estrada acaba. Os quatro amigos correm até a porta do castelo.

Os quatro correm até o castelo Assim que começam a abrir a porta, a luz se apaga.

Quando a luz se acende, os quatro estão em um lugar com várias portas coloridas amarradas por vários nós na frente delas. A música pára. Há um sino em uma lateral com um cartaz próximo dizendo "Toque o sino para chamar o Mágico". Pomeu se aproxima e toca o sino, que faz um barulho de campainha Ding-Dong. Os quatro olham aborrecidos para o Narrador.

_Narrador_ – Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, reclamem com a produção.

Mais risadas.

O Mágico entra em cena com um capuz cobrindo o rosto. Uma música de suspense começa a tocar. Quando o Mágico faz menção de tirar o capuz e se revelar quem é, as luzes se apagam, a música pára e as cortinas se fecham.

- Dez minutos de intervalo.

-oOo-

Afrodite sai de seu posto e vai rapidamente até os bastidores. No caminho encontra com Lady Cygnus.

- Parabéns, Lady, você foi ótima. Nos dois papéis. – falou sorrindo

A menina retribuiu o sorriso, agradecendo com fazem os atores. O sueco sorriu. Lembrou-se de como Milo se referira à aluna, dizendo que ela tentaria de tudo para conseguir uma rosa. Conseguira duas. Suplicara ao Pisciano para fazer mais de um papel. Como era uma garota muito dedicada, Afrodite acabou cedendo. Seria a única aluna a fazer mais de um personagem. Era uma menina batalhadora. E só tinha nove aninhos.

O sueco subiu rapidamente a escada para falar com Pipe.

- E aí ? Como está ?

- Perfeito. Para o próximo ato já está tudo organizado. O Aldebaran e o Kanon são os responsáveis pelo cabo para a Ilia. A Lady, a Kitsune, a Carola, o Kanon, o Aldebaran, o Shaka, a Ia-Chan e eu vamos manipular as marionetes.

- Mas são dez marionetes. Não são muitas para vocês ? – o Pisciano perguntou preocupado. – Onde estão os outros para ajudar ?

- Não se preocupe professor, a professora de Educação Artística já vai subir trazendo os reforços. – Ia-Chan respondeu.

A garota ainda estava com a maquiagem da bruxa, mas já havia se trocado.

- Parabéns pela atuação. – disse sorrindo para a aluna - Ok meninas. Sei que posso contar com vocês.

- Pode deixar professor. – Pipe colocou a mão na testa como se batesse continência.

O sueco riu. Afrodite estava hiper feliz. A peça seguia sem nenhum erro. A iluminação estava perfeita, o cenário perfeito, a música perfeita, os atores não erraram nenhuma e pelo jeito o público estava adorando.

Dido foi atrás da professora e encontrou MM no corredor, ia falar com ele quando Shaka apareceu. Acabaram apenas fazendo um sinal de positivo um para o outro.

O Peixinho correu pelo corretor. Parou e bateu na porta do camarim das meninas.

- Pode entrar ! – uma voz de menina falou

- A profe... Nossa, como vocês estão lindas ! – o Pisciano elogiou Megara, Volpi e Teffy.

- Gostou professor ? – Teffy perguntou dando um rodopio.

- Muito. Ficaram ótimas. Onde estão as outras meninas ?

- Na maquiagem. – Volpi explicou.

- Ok meninas. Se a professora Anali aparecer, digam que precisam dela lá em cima.

- Pode deixar, professor. – Teffy falou e continuou a ajeitar a saia da amiga Volpi.

- E você Megara ? Está pronta ?

- Ai, professor, estou com um frio na barriga. Estou com medo.

- Não se preocupe – abraçou a pequena – Vai dar tudo certo. – abaixou-se para ficar mais na altura da garotinha – Se você se atrapalhar, basta seguir as outras.

- Você acha que estou bonita ? – Megara perguntou receosa.

- Você está linda. – ajeitou a saia da menina - Parece até uma bailarina profissional.

O comentário iluminou o rosto da garotinha. O Pisciano se despediu das alunas e deixou-as arrumando as saias de tule e amarrando as sapatilhas para o último ato.

Foi rapidamente até onde Milo estava com seus alunos. O grego estava em pé e repassava com cada grupo de crianças que tocariam no último ato o momento de cada um. Falava um pouco baixo pois tinha uma criança adormecida nos braços.

- Oi Milo.

- Oi. Só um minuto. – disse rapidamente e voltou-se para as crianças. – Sini, muita atenção. Seu teclado é o nosso mestre. Segurar a música na hora das chaves vai depender de você. Você treinou muito. Sei que consegue. – piscou para a menina.

- Deixa aqui professor. – falou batendo a mão no peito e sorrindo.

O Escorpiniano sorriu. Afastou-se um pouco para conversar com o Pisciano.

- Você viu a professora de Educação Artística ? – perguntou ao grego.

- Vi sim. Ela foi improvisar uma cama para a Calíope. – o Escorpiniano olhou para a pequena adormecida em seus braços.

Milo tinha tirado a máscara de gatinho da menina e a segurava pelo elástico entre os dedos. Calíope era danada. A menina queria dançar. Insistira para Afrodite deixá-la ser bailarina. Havia bailarinas na peça, mas eram personagens de muita responsabilidade para uma garotinha de quase três aninhos.

Colocou-a para dançar junto dos gatos, mas a pequena não tinha dormido à tarde e cansada, não agüentara esperar sua hora.

- Pronto professor, já arrumei a cama. – a professora parou e observou o grego algum tempo – Nossa, se eu tivesse uma máquina agora, tirava uma foto. Ia parecer aquele tipo de foto ternurinha: o papai segurando a filhinha.

- Anali, você vai ajudar as meninas lá em cima ? – Afrodite perguntou cortando a conversa entre Milo e a professora – Precisa de mais ajuda ?

Depois do comentário da moça, o tempo tinha parado para o Escorpiniano. Ele via os dois professores conversando, mas não ouvia mais nada. "Papai segurando a filhinha" pensou. Olhou quase em câmera lenta para a menina em seus braços.

Cabelinhos em tom azulado, como o seu. Em cima os cabelinhos eram lisinhos, como os de Kamus e em baixo cacheadinhos, como os seus cabelos. Também tinha a pele branquinha como... a de Kamus. Arregalou os olhos e engoliu seco.

Agora que o francês tinha se declarado, Milo já podia pensar em adoção, mas estava com medo deste assunto pois não sabia como faria para escolher UMA criança entre tantas. Mas agora com o comentário da professora seu instinto paterno já desperto, foi ativado. Aquele pequeno ser em seus braços parecia ter sido encomendado. Era uma junção do Escorpiniano com o Aquariano. Parecia que nascera para ser filha dos dois.

Sorriu. Por meio da professora Anali, os deuses o ajudaram na escolha. Segurava em seus braços, seu futuro sangue.

- Professor Milo ? – Anali perguntou tirando-o do transe – Pode me dar a Calíope que eu a levo. A professora de corte e costura vai ficar de olho nela enquanto ajuda os alunos.

- Não ! – apressou-se em dizer – Eu levo. – olhou ternamente para a garotinha – Não quero que acorde.

- Tudo bem. Camarim doze.

O grego entrou no camarim e viu um sofá arrumado como uma pequena caminha. Deitou-a devagar para não acordá-la. Ouviu o primeiro sinal. Tinha três minutos.

Beijou suavemente a garotinha na testa.

- Durma bem princesinha. MINHA princesinha. – completou.

Estava saindo e encontrou Nana, que participara do primeiro ato.

- Nana, você vai fazer alguma coisa neste ato ?

- Não professor, você quer alguma ajuda ?

- Quero sim. A Calíope está dormindo aqui no camarim doze. Você pode vir aqui de vez em quando ver se está tudo bem ?

- Claro professor.

- Obrigado. Agora vamos lá ? – perguntou sorrindo e dando a mão para a menina.

Apressaram-se ao ouvir o segundo sinal.

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo: As crianças apresentam o último ato da peça e são muito aplaudidas. Milo e Kamus discutem sobre a adoção de Calíope e o Escorpiniano marca uma reunião com a deusa para falar sobre o assunto._

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - agradecimentos_

Agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic, principalmente as que mandaram e-mail:

Anjo Setsuna - Está propensa a apostar no MM. Também gostaria de fazer uma doação para a Fundação. - (B.Patty) - Como eu disse, vc já está doando seu suor. Eta Marietazinha danada essa, rsrs.

Calíope - Está orgulhosa do Mi como professor. Gostou da estratégia do Kamus e também de saber que o Ian está feliz. - (B.Patty) - O Kâ não é bobo não. E o MM NÃO É um poço de virtudes. Aqui está a pequena Calíope. Vc só não ganhou o beijinho que queria. rsrs.

Cardosinha - Adorou o Ian namorando. Está achando o Kamus meio psicótico. Queria ver o encontro do Dido, MM, Kamus, Milo e vinhos. - (B.Patty) – Pelo jeito o Ian está felicíssimo. Além da insegurança, acho que o francês não quer mais forçar o Milo a se lembrar daquilo tudo. Os quatro + vinhos ? rsrs.

Carola - Gostou muito de tudo (principalmente do Ian e do Gio). Só não gostou das maldades da SN contra o MM. - (B.Patty) - O Ian e o Gio são fofos, não ? Sei não, mas acho que o italiano se identificou com a garotinha "sinistra" rsrs

Ia-Chan - Vai mudar para a Grécia, pois lá só tem cara bonito. Aguarda a peça. - (B.Patty) - O pior é que todos acompanhados. E BEM acompanhados. rsrsrs

Ilia - Aposta no Shura. Disse que parece que ele só usa cueca apertada. Achou o Kamus dissimulado e adorou o Ian e o Gio juntos. Ficou com pena da Sini. - (B.Patty) - Aqui está o Deba (e não é atrás do Mu HÁHÁHÁHÁ). É... tem histórias muito tristes no meio daquelas crianças. Ah, gostou do Pássaro ?

Kitsune - Gostou do presente que o Kâ deu ao Milo e do Ian namorando. Continua apostando no Shura. - (B.Patty) - Ri demais com seu e-mail. Em setembro a fic vai ter mudanças...

Lady Cygnus - Está lendo os caps e quase ficando em dia. Adorou a escolha da música dos dois. - (B.Patty) - Acho que Always tem tudo a ver com eles na fic. Agora vc entendeu o comentário do Milo ?

Megara - Está gostando muito da fic, mas pede mais Mu & Shaka. - (B.Patty) - Primeiramente, aqui está seu presente de aniversário, bailarina, rsrs. E Mu & Shaka a partir de setembro. Prometo. .

Neme - Gostou da volta do Ian e do perdão do pai dele. Também gostou de SN e MM. Vai deixar o caso do Milo para o Cold Case. - (B.Patty) - Ri muito com seu e-mail. Acho que o MM gostou da Sini. E concordo sobre o Shura, ele está muito de escanteio, tadinho.

Nica-Bel - Ainda está brava com o professor preconceituoso e com o Kâ por desconfiar do Milo. Acha que estou devendo algumas surras na fic. - (B.Patty) - Estou preparando as surras, mas depois do Mi agarrar o Dido, o francês tem motivo, não tem ? rsrs.

Shakinha - Gostou de todo o cap e está curiosa sobre o primeiro do Mi. Não vê a hora de aparecer na peça. - (B.Patty) - Na verdade o Kamus é muito interesseiro, isso sim. Eu não disse que a Shakinha era fofa ?

Sini - Acha o Ian lindo e sortudo. Queria ter acertado o pé do MM - (B.Patty) - Parece que vc impressionou o italiano. rsrs. Sobre adoção, mais dois caps e o Milo vai conversar com a Saori, as coisas não são TÃO fáceis assim...

Teffy - Queria poder ver o show do Milo na fic. Também gosta do Ian. Não quer que ninguém morra. - (B.Patty) - Ninguém vai morrer (ao menos por enquanto). Este show vai ser light, mas o próximo show do Milo devia ser proibido para menores de 18 ! rsrs

Volpi - Esta querendo mandar o Kâ para o psicólogo. Estava ansiosa pela Peça. Já não sabe mais em quem apostar para o primeiro do Mi. (B.Patty) - O Ian se deu bem mesmo Kamus está uma mexeriqueira de mão cheia rsrs. Em setembro tem uma big pista.

_Nota da autora: contato._

Snif ! Não tenham medo de escrever, o rex, meu cachorro, não toma conta do e-mail não. rsrs. Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas ou opiniões, podem me contatar por e-mail no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com

- Jul/2005 -


	2. Semana I A Peça Ato III

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Agosto**

-oOo-

_Capítulo anterior: No capítulo anterior, Milo e Afrodite conversam com as crianças sobre a apresentação. A peça tem início. O comentário de uma professora ativa os sentimentos paternos do Escorpiniano por uma das meninas da Fundação.O grego se enche de cuidados para com a pequena._

...a Calíope está dormindo aqui no camarim doze. Você pode vir aqui de vez em quando ver se está tudo bem ?

- Claro professor.

- Obrigado. Agora vamos lá ? – perguntou sorrindo e dando a mão para a menina.

Apressaram-se ao ouvir o segundo sinal.

-oOo-

Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Agosto - Semana I – A Peça – Segunda Parte 

As cortinas se abrem.

-oOo-

Peça: Pomeu e Marieta no reino da Fantasia - Ato III – Realizando os desejos.

O cenário é o mesmo das portas coloridas. Os quatro amigos estão sentados no chão lendo gibis. O Mágico está de costas para o público e conversa com o Narrador.

_Narrador_ - Então o passarinho grita: "Caramba ! Matei o motoqueiro."

Os dois ficam rindo da piada até que uma mulher bem gorda que estava na primeira fila se levanta, com um chocolate na mão, e chama a atenção dos dois.

_Mulher_ (Neme) - Ei, dá para começar a peça ? – fala de boca cheia - Tenho coisas para fazer.

Afrodite se vira e olha para a mulher.

_Narrador_ – Que horror ! – fala indignado - A senhora não sabe que é muito feio falar de boca cheia ?

_Mulher_ - Como é que é ? – pergunta irada.

_Narrador_ – Isso mesmo. A senhora devia ser mais educada. Aqui tem gente muito educada e de respeito. – e aponta para o público que aplaude – E JÁ VAMOS começar a peça. – vira-se irritado.

_Mulher_ – Escute aqui, seu Narrador de meia-tijela, você vai começar a peça AGORA. Não quero perder meu horário do jantar.

Afrodite vira-se novamente para a mulher e cerra os olhos.

_Narrador _– Escute aqui VOCÊ...

_Crianças _– Não ! Não !

O sueco se vira para saber porque as crianças estão agitadas. Os quatro estão assustados e fazendo vários sinais de negativo com a mão e com a cabeça. Afrodite volta a virar para a mulher, enquanto tira um óculos estilo gatinho, IMENSO do bolso.

A armação tem várias luzes coloridas, que se acendem e apagam na seqüência. O Pisciano põe os óculos no rosto e a platéia começa a rir.

_Narrador_ – OH ! – fala assustado, abrindo a boca e arregalando os olhos.

Afrodite pisca várias vezes e como os óculos são de grau, os olhos do cavaleiro ficam enormes e com luzes coloridas correndo pela extensão da armação, o sueco fica hilário. O público ri mais ainda.

_Narrador_ – Oh ! Desculpe ! – fala tirando os óculos - Eu não te reconheci ! He, he – dá um risinho sem graça - Você quer um suquinho ? E as crianças, com estão ? Maridão está ótimo, hein ? – diz tentando disfarçar.

O sueco vira para as crianças, que estão paralisadas.

_Narrador_ – VAMOS ! ARRUMEM ESTA BAGUNÇA RÁPIDO ! É A MULHER DO DIRETOR !

Mais risadas. As crianças levam os gibis embora na mesma hora. Afrodite corre para a sua posição e se ajeita. A mulher se senta.

_Narrador_ – Hã, hã. - dá uma pequena pausa - Então o Mágico de Nós tira o capuz. – diz rapidamente.

_Mágico_ (Mu) - Eu sou o Mágico de Nós ! – fala tirando o capuz e jogando sua capa para trás.

_Crianças_ - Oh !

O Mágico olha para cima e fica esperando, mas nada acontece. Mu ajeita novamente a capa.

_Mágico_ – Eu sou o Mágico de Nós ! – repete tirando o capuz e jogando a capa para trás.

_Crianças_ – Oh !

O Mágico volta a olhar para cima e ficar esperando. Novamente nada acontece. O Ariano mais uma vez ajeita a capa.

_Mágico_ – Eu disse EU SOU O MÁGICO DE NÓS ! – fala mais alto e tira o capuz.

_Crianças_ – Oh !

O Mágico volta a olhar para cima. Bate o pé irritado, mas nada acontece. Vai até o canto do palco. Risadas na platéia.

_Mágico_ – Mas que droga ! Cadê a música ? DIRETOOOOOR !

O Diretor entra em cena aborrecido, vai até o outro canto do palco.

_Diretor_ – MÚSICA ! - grita para os bastidores.

Em segundos Aldebaran entra em cena acompanhado de umas dez crianças e se organizam rapidamente no palco. Todos estão usando máscaras de gato e usam uma roupa de gato preto com a ponta do rabo branca. O refrão da música A História de Uma Gata dos Saltimbancos começa a tocar. Os gatos começam a dançar e cantar, todos com os mesmos passos.

_Gatos _– Nós gatos já nascemos pobres, porém já nascemos livres, senhor, senhora ou senhorio, felino, não reconhecerás.

Aldebaran rebola e roda o rabo enquanto dança. O Diretor olha boquiaberto para a cena. A platéia se mata de tanto rir.

_Diretor_ – MAS O QUE É ISSO ? – pergunta aborrecido, segurando o braço do Taurino.

A música pára.

_Gato _(Aldebaran) – É que eu ouvi a palavra "música" e era a minha deixa. – explica.

_Diretor_ – A SUA DEIXA é quando A GATA diz "Parece que estou ouvindo UMA MÚSICA !" – diz irritado.

_Gato _– É verdade ! – fala como se agora estive se lembrando – Ah, desculpe, é que eu estava no banheiro e quando ouvi a palavra "música" saí correndo.

O público ri de se sacudir.

_Diretor_ – E VOCÊ ESTÁ VENDO ALGUMA GATA AQUI ? – pergunta raivoso.

O Gato olha para um lado e depois para o outro.

_Gato_ - He, he, não.

Mais risadas.

_Diretor_ – E VOCÊ SABE O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA ? – grita com Aldebaran.

_Gato_ – Que a gata está atrasada ? – arrisca com um sorriso.

Ninguém mais agüenta de tanto rir. O Diretor dá um grunhido. Está fervendo de raiva.

_Diretor_ - NÃÃÃÃO ! SIGNIFICA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ NA PEÇA ERRADA ! – berra.

De repente todos ouvem um barulho de alguém subindo uma escada de madeira rapidamente. Kanon entra em cena correndo desembestadamente. Está com o cabelo preso em um coque se desfazendo. Veste uma roupa de gata branca e está com uma enorme cabeça de gata na mão.

_Gata _(Kanon) – Desculpem. – fala ofegante – Quando eu vi todos os gatos já tinham ido embora. É para eu entrar agora ?

O público já está chorando. O Diretor se enfurece e bate os pés no chão, enlouquecido. Todos os gatos saem correndo para os bastidores. Um menino vestido de gato volta, pisa no pé de MM e sai correndo. O Diretor vai atrás dele rosnando. Alguns da platéia estão até com falta de ar.

_Mágico_ – Bem, vamos esquecer a música. Eu sou o Mágico de Nós.

_Crianças _– Oh !

Alguns trompetes tocam, seguidos de uma música suave. O Mágico olha aborrecido para cima. Todos na platéia riem novamente.

_Mágico_ – Bem, o que os traz até aqui ?

Todos começam a falar ao mesmo tempo

_Marieta_ e _Pomeu_ – Queremos voltar para casa.

_Pássaro_ – Eu quero asas grandes.

_Augusto_ – Quero movimento nas pernas.

_Mágico_ – CALADOS ! – grita.

A música pára e as crianças ficam mudas.

_Mágico_ – E quem disse que eu posso fazer tudo isso ? – fala andando em volta das crianças.

_Pássaro_ – Ora, todos sabem que você é o Mágico de Nós, pode fazer qualquer coisa.

_Mágico_ – Infelizmente creio que nem tanto assim, meu caro Pássaro.

_Augusto_ – Você não pode me fazer andar ?

_Mágico_ – Hummm... – pensativo - Não.

_Pássaro _– Pode me dar asas maiores ?

_Mágico_ – Hummm... – pensativo - Não.

_Pomeu_ – E o que você faz de tão espetacular ?

Mu vira-se para a platéia e abre os braços.

_Mágico_ – Eu desato nós ! – fala com o maior sorriso.

Os trompetes soam.

_Marieta_ – Só isso ?

Mu para de sorrir e olha aborrecido para a menina. Risadas na platéia.

_Mágico_ – Bem... eu desato os nós das portas que levam para os vários mundos. – diz mostrando as portas todas amarradas atrás deles.

A música suave recomeça a ser tocada.

_Pomeu_ – Então você pode nos ajudar a voltar para casa ? – pergunta esperançoso.

_Mágico_ – Possivelmente.

_Augusto_ – E quanto a nós ? O que pode fazer por mim e pelo Pássaro.

_Mágico_ – O que você quer que eu faça ?

_Augusto_ – Devolva o movimento das minhas pernas.

_Mágico_ – Para quê ?

_Augusto_ – Para que eu possa correr, brincar e pular com as crianças e assim não ser rejeitado pelos outros.

_Mágico_ – Mas não é necessário correr ou pular para brincar com as outras crianças. Isso não passa de um preconceito bobo.

_Augusto_ – Mas como posso brincar sem poder andar ?

O Mágico vai até a lateral do palco, pega uma bola e joga para o garoto. A música suave pára e uma música eletrônica começa a tocar.

_Mágico_ – Pegue.

O menino se desloca com a cadeira e consegue agarrar a bola.

_Mágico_ – Jogue para mim.

O menino joga e o Mágico devolve, obrigando novamente o garoto a se movimentar. Augusto dá um saque na bola. Os dois começam a jogar vôlei. A platéia aplaude.

O Mágico pega a bola de volta e a música pára.

_Mágico_ – Você é uma criança normal, apta a brincar. Louco de quem acha o contrário.

_Augusto_ – Sério ? Posso mesmo brincar com outras crianças ? – pergunta entusiasmado.

_Mágico_ – Claro. Basta escolher brincadeiras que você possa participar. Cabe também a você se entrosar. Não fique apenas esperando compreensão por parte das outras pessoas.

Uma música alegre começa a tocar.

_Augusto_ – Oba ! Eu posso brincar com as outras crianças !

O público volta a bater palmas. No palco todos ficam muito felizes pelo amigo. A música pára.

_Pássaro_ – E eu ? – pergunta esperançoso – Minhas asas são pequenas e não consigo voar.

_Mágico_ – Você já tentou voar ?

_Pássaro_ – Mas minhas asas são pequenas e...

_Mágico_ – Já tentou ?

_Pássaro_ – Mas minhas asas...

_Mágico_ – Já tentou ?

_Pássaro_ – Não. – fala cabisbaixo - Todo mundo fala que minhas asas são pequenas. Eu tenho medo. – diz tristemente.

_Mágico_ – Venha aqui.

O Pássaro obedeceu.

_Mágico_ – Agora você vai abrir asas, correr e pular para o seu vôo.

Mu ficou atrás do pássaro e colocando sua grande capa na frente, para tampar a visão do público, prendeu um cabo grosso na cintura da menina.

_Pássaro_ – Será que eu consigo ? – perguntou temeroso.

_Mágico_ – Acredite em você ! VAI !

Começa a tocar a música instrumental do filme Carruagem de Fogo. O pássaro correu um pouco. A menina-pássaro bateu mais as asas e deu um pulo. Aldebaran e Kanon, nos bastidores, na parte de cima do teatro, puxaram o cabo e a menina subiu.

_Pássaro_ – ESTOU VOANDO ! ESTOU VOANDO !

A platéia aplaudiu.

_Mágico_ – VIU SÓ ? VOCÊ PODIA ! QUEM TE DISSE QUE VOCÊ TINHA ASAS PEQUENAS ESTAVA ERRADO !

_Pássaro_ – OBA ! ESTOU VOANDO !

A menina-pássaro deu uma volta completa no ar. A música pára.

_Mágico_ – AGORA PODE DESCER.

_Pássaro_ – MAS EU NÃO SEI COMO DESCER ! O QUE EU FAÇO ?

_Mágico_ – NÃO SEI. NUNCA FUI PÁSSARO !

Risadas na platéia.

_Marieta _– VENHA, VOE MAIS BAIXO, SE APROXIMANDO DO CHÃO.

_Pássaro_ – CUIDADO AÍ EM BAIXO !

A música de Missão Impossível começa a tocar. A menina dá um rasante. Todos se abaixam, inclusive o Narrador. O público começa a rir.

_Todos_ – DESCE !

_Pássaro_ – SOCORRO ! – e dá outro rasante.

Todos começam a correr pelo palco. Mais risadas.

_Pássaro_ – EU QUERO DESCER ! – e voa sem controle de um lado para o outro.

_Augusto_ – FECHE UM POUCO AS ÁSAS. – grita e sai da frente da menina-pássaro.

O pássaro fecha um pouco as asas e estica o corpo. Começa a descer, mas ainda dando rasantes por cima dos amigos que a toda hora se abaixam. A platéia se acaba de tanto rir.

_Marieta_ e _Mágico_ _se abaixando _– CUIDADO POMEU !

O pássaro se aproxima bastante e caiu em cima do menino. A música dá uma grande desafinada e pára. O público não se agüenta de dar risada.

_Marieta_ - Você ainda precisa treinar a aterrissagem. – fala rindo.

Todos riem no palco e na platéia também.

_Marieta_ – Bem, Mágico, e quanto a nós ? O que você pode fazer ?

Aproveitando que a atenção se voltou para Marieta, Seiya retira o cabo da cintura de Ilia e Aldebaran o puxa de volta. Pomeu se levanta e dá a mão para ajudar o Pássaro.

_Mágico_ – Bom, para vocês eu preciso desatar alguns nós. – e se aproxima da porta azul.

_Narrador_ - Os quatro também se aproximam da porta azul, que está toda amarrada por cordas e nós.

_Mágico_ - MÚSICA PARA O MÁGICO ! – grita para os bastidores e estala os dedos.

O Mágico vira-se e fica de costas. A música da Pantera Cor-de-Rosa começa a tocar. Mu tira a capa e joga para o lado e começa a dançar, mexendo os ombros devagar. Vira-se de frente, ainda dançando e sorrindo. Olha para as crianças que estão com os braços cruzados, caras de bravas e batendo o pé no chão. Pára de dançar na hora e a música pára. A platéia se acaba de dar risada.

_Mágico_ – He, he. Música errada. MÚSICA PARA DESATAR NÓS ! – grita para os bastidores, se aproximando da porta.

A música clássica Pour Elise (música do gás) se inicia. O Mágico desata os nós no ritmo da música, mexendo apenas os braços e mãos. A música acaba junto com o último nó desatado. O Mágico se vira de frente para o público e se abaixa como em um agradecimento. Todos do palco e da platéia aplaudem.

_Mágico_ – Bem, agora é só abrir. – fala e sai da frente da porta.

_Narrador_ – Pomeu tenta abrir a porta, mas ela está trancada.

_Pomeu_ – Ei, a porta está trancada.

_Mágico_ – Sim, está.

_Marieta_ – E como faremos para destrancar ?

O Mágico bate palmas duas vezes. Uma porção de chaves coloridas aladas descem do céu e ficam batendo as asas. Há uma chave amarela, uma branca, uma lilás, uma vermelha, uma azul, uma verde, uma laranja, uma negra, uma rosa e uma prata. Cada uma da cor de cada porta.

_Narrador_ – A chave que precisavam era a azul, cor da porta recém desatada, o único problema é que as chaves mágicas estavam longe do alcance.

_Pomeu_ – E como vamos pegá-las ?

_Pássaro_ – Vou voar até lá. – e fez pose para pular.

_Mágico_ – Não vai adiantar. Elas vão fugir. São chaves mágicas, mas são muito geniosas. Elas têm que ser conquistadas.

_Pomeu_ – Tem certeza que não dá apenas para pegar ? – e dá um pulo na direção das chaves.

As chaves se afastam.

_Marieta_ – E agora ? O que faremos ? – pergunta desesperada.

_Mágico_ – Simples. Kaliel ! – chama alguém dos bastidores.

Uma garota de cadeira de rodas, usando um longo vestido branco, parecendo um anjo, entra no palco.

_Kaliel _(Nica) – Olá meu irmão. Você me chamou ? – questiona o Mágico – Oba, visitas. Tudo bem ? – pergunta às crianças.

_Crianças_ – Tudo.

_Mágico_ – Chamei sim. Estas duas crianças estão precisando da chave azul. Você pode trazê-la até aqui ?

_Kaliel_ – Claro. – fala e fica de frente para a porta azul.

_Narrador_ – As crianças ficaram muito curiosas para saber como uma menina em uma cadeira de rodas poderia alcançar uma chave alada se as crianças que estavam em pé ou até o pássaro voando não conseguiriam.

A menina abriu a mão como se pedisse algo para o irmão. O Mágico vai até uma das laterais e passam pelas cortinas um chapéu com várias frutas.

Kaliel vira-se de frente para o público e tira sua bata, revelando um colant dourado e uma saia branca com tule dourada, a lá Carmem Miranda, aberta de um dos lados. Assim que o Mágico entrega o chapéu à menina e ela o coloca na cabeça, Aldebaran, dos bastidores grita.

- OLHA O CARNAVAL AÍ GENTE !

A música instrumental de Aquarela do Brasil começa a tocar. Kaliel começa a mexer os ombros, os braços e as mãos. Todos no palco começam a se balançar ao som da música.

www terra com br – radio – busca música – Aquarela do Brasil – Best Of Banda Mel (ou Divas do Brasil)

Entram no palco três casais de bailarinos. Todos os meninos estão em cadeiras de rodas e usam chapéu e terno branco com uma camisa listrada branca e azul por baixo. As meninas, Megara, Teffy e Volpi, estão vestidas como bailarinas e usam colant azul e saia de bailarina com tule verde e amarelo. As sapatilhas brancas fecham o conjunto. As meninas dão voltas nas cadeiras com as mãos dadas para os meninos e sambam enquanto Kaliel canta.

_Kaliel_ – Chave azul. Que é azul por inteiro. Que tem vôo ligeiro. Eu preciso dos seus prééstimos... Chave azul. Vem ajudar. A porta. Vem destrancar. Venha logo. Vem por favor. Vem mostrar o seu valoor... Aqui. Pra mim. Pra mim. Pra mim...

As três bailarinas soltam das mãos dos meninos e trocam de pares, mas sempre gingando e sambando em uma sincronia perfeita. Afrodite está dançando no suporte. A platéia está toda mexendo os ombros e curtindo a cena, acompanhando com palmas.

_Kaliel_ – Ahh, Abre a porta com cuidaado. Para que o povo aqui sentaado. Veja seus dons, admiraado. Aqui. Pra mim. – enquanto cantava fazia sinal com a mão para a chave se aproximar.

Todas as chaves se balançavam e não paravam de bater asas, mas a chave azul já estava bem mais baixa que as outras e se aproximava da menina. Kaliel apontou para a palma da mão direita, para que a chave soubesse onde aterrissar. A garota continuava a chamá-la.

_Kaliel_ – Venha, oh venha logo por favor. Mostra a graça toda tuua. Venha mostrar o seu valoooooor... Queero quero te ver trabalhando. Na porta azul se girando. Com to-do o seu gin-gaado (1) . Vem aqui. Aqui. Pra mim. PRA MIM !

Assim que terminou de cantar a chave azul parou na mão da menina. Todos da platéia começaram a aplaudir. Alguns se levantaram e logo todo o teatro aplaudia de pé.

O Pássaro vai até a lateral e traz uma bandeira escrita "Unidos da Fundação"

- OLHA O CARNAVAL AÍ GENTE ! – Aldebaran grita dos bastidores.

A música instrumental de Mamãe Eu Quero começa a tocar. Todos no palco começam a dançar juntos. O Pássaro balança a bandeira de um lado para outro. A platéia ainda de pé também se agita. O Narrador desce do suporte e vai chegando perto das crianças com os dedinhos para cima.

_Kaliel_ – Mamãe eu quero. Mamãe eu quero. Mamã..

_Diretor_ – QUE ZONA É ESSA ? - entra no palco berrando e olhando de um lado para outro.

A música pára bruscamente. A garota fica quieta. Os casais correm para os bastidores. O Pássaro dá um sorriso amarelo e esconde a bandeira atrás de si.

_Diretor_ – E VOCÊS ? O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO DE PÉ ? – pergunta para o público.

A platéia vaia o Diretor.

_Diretor_ – SENTADOS AGORA OU MANDO FECHAREM AS CORTINAS !

Afrodite corre para a frente do palco e suplica para que todos sentem. Algumas vaias ainda se ouvem.

_Diretor_ – E VOCÊ ? O QUE FAZ FORA DO SEU POSTO ?

O Pisciano corre para o suporte. O Diretor vai até a porta e pega o vestido branco de Kaliel e joga sobre a menina.

_Diretor_ – VISTA-SE. Você está INDECENTE !

Kaliel baixa a cabeça.

_Diretor_ – EU fico com isso. – diz pegando o chapéu da menina.

Está o maior silêncio no palco. O Diretor olha para cima.

_Diretor_ – E VOCÊS ? O QUE FAZEM AÍ ? – pergunta para as chaves aladas.

Todas as chaves são recolhidas. Exceto a azul que continua na mão da menina.

O Diretor olha feio para todos do palco e da platéia. Silêncio. MM chega perto de Pomeu.

_Diretor_ – Humf ! – diz assustando o menino.

Pomeu pula no colo do Mágico. A platéia ri.

_Diretor_ – Se eu voltar aqui – olha para todos - e tiver UMA baguncinha, UMA coisinha fora do lugar, - pára na frente de Afrodite - VOCÊ VAI SE VER COMIGO, ESTÁ ENTENDENDO ? – berra para o Narrador.

_Narrador_ – Sim senhor. Sim senhor – e abaixa a cabeça.

_Diretor_ – Ótimo.

A música do Darth Vader começa a tocar. O Diretor dá uma última olhada no palco. Vê o Pássaro escondendo a bandeira atrás de si e vai em sua direção. A menina-pássaro corre até a cortina, abre um pouco e joga a bandeira lá dentro. Vira-se para o Diretor e dá um sorriso.

MM volta a passar perto do Pisciano com cara de mau. Afrodite ainda está de cabeça baixa. Finalmente o Diretor se vira para sair. O sueco olha para trás e mostra a língua para MM. O público ri. O Diretor se vira rapidamente e a música pára imediatamente. O Narrador disfarça virando as folhas do script. Mais risadas.

A música recomeça e o Diretor novamente se vira para sair e o Pisciano volta a mostrar a língua para ele. As risadas continuam. Novamente ele se vira bruscamente e a música pára. O Narrador começa a assobiar enquanto lixa as unhas. Mais risadas. Finalmente MM sai do palco. Afrodite limpa o suor com um lenço.

_Narrador_ – Ufa ! Hã hã – pigarreou – Kaliel entrega a chave ao irmão que a coloca na porta e a destranca.

O Mágico coloca a chave na porta, os trompetes tocam e se calam. As flautas começam a tocar uma música bem suave assim que a porta se abre. Uma luz colorida e um pouco de fumaça saem de dentro da porta

_Mágico_ – Aí está o mundo de vocês !

_Pomeu_ – Muito obrigado, nem sei como agradecer.

_Mágico_ – Bem... você ainda tem um daqueles chocolates ?

_Pomeu_ – Como é que você sabe dos chocolates ?

_Mágico_ – É que... enquanto eu esperava a minha hora de entrar no palco, vi você tirando um chocolate do bolso. – fala com um sorrisinho maroto.

_Pomeu_ – Ok. – diz tirando um grande chocolate e entregando ao Ariano.

Uma música alegre começa a tocar.

_Marieta_ e _Pomeu_ – Tchau gente ! Obrigado !

_Mágico_, _Kaliel_, _Pássaro_ e _Augusto_ – Tchau !

Os dois atravessam a porta e a luz do palco se apaga. A música pára. Quando a luz se acende há um grande livro aberto em cena. Uma música fúnebre começa a tocar.

_Narrador_ – Os pais, os tios e o primo de Marieta choram a ausência da menina enquanto os pais de Pomeu lamentam a perda do filho.

_Pai do Pomeu_ – Se meu filho voltasse, eu não odiaria mais os Montek. – fala abraçado ao pai de Marieta.

_Mãe da Marieta_ (Cardosinha) – Se minha filha voltasse, eu não desejaria mais que os Capulet tivessem chulé ! – fala chorosa. – E nem que eles ficassem carecas ! – funga – E nem que eles fedessem ! – limpa as lágrimas – E nem que eles tivessem frieiras ! – põe a mão no coração – E nem que..

_Pai do Pomeu_ – CHEGA ! Já entendi.

Risadas na platéia.

_Narrador_ – De repente há um barulho de dentro do livro.

Pomeu e Marieta saem de dentro do livro. Uma música mais alegre começa a tocar.

_Família Capulet_ – POMEU !

_Família Montek _– MARIETA !

Todos se abraçam. A platéia aplaude.

_Narrador_ – Para comemorar, Pomeu distribui chocolates a todos, mas dá chocolates de embalagens diferentes a seus pais e a Marieta.

Todos estão sorrindo e comendo os chocolates.

_Narrador_ – Tudo vai muito bem, até que...

_Primo da Marieta_ – Ai ! Esse chocolate está estragado ! – põe a mão barriga e sai correndo – BANHEEEEIRO ! – grita.

O público volta a rir. Inicia-se a música italiana Tarantela. O tio de Marieta rosna e parte para cima de Pomeu. Começa uma grande correria de todo mundo atrás do garoto.

_Narrador_ – Todos, exceto a Marieta, estão atrás de Pomeu. Uns para apoiar e outros... bem...

A correria continua. Pomeu entra novamente no livro, seguido de seus perseguidores. A Tarantela termina com um "HEY" dos alunos nos bastidores. Marieta fica sozinha no palco. A música Aquarela do Brasil volta a tocar bem baixinho.

_Marieta_ – Ai, ai ! – suspira – Vai começar tudo de novo ! – fala e sorri para a platéia.

A menina vira-se para a entrada do livro.

_Marieta_ – EI ! ESPEREM POR MIM ! – grita e entra no livro também.

Afrodite vai até a frente do livro e vira-se para o público.

_Narrador_ – Tudo o que vocês viram hoje é a prova que estas crianças SÃO capazes. E para deixá-los pensando, termino com uma frase de Jean Cocteau, sobre os sonhos inalcançáveis "Não sabendo que era impossível, foi lá e fez". Boa noite a todos e muito obrigado.

O Pisciano faz uma reverência de agradecimento e entra no livro também. A música fica mais alta. A platéia começa a aplaudir. O livro começa a se fechar. A palavra FIM está escrita na capa. A música vai diminuindo e as cortinas se fechando.

Todos se levantam e aplaudem de pé.

-oOo-

Enquanto isso, um pouco antes nos bastidores...

Está recomeçando a música Aquarela do Brasil. É hora da Marieta sair. Nana chega apressada.

- PROFESSOR MILO, PROFESSOR MILO ! A Calíope acordou e está chorando muito. Disse que só sai de lá com você.

Sinistra Negra estava muito confiante, desfilando seus dedos pelas teclas enquanto os pequenos alunos que manipulavam os chocalhos, dando mais gingado à música estavam em uma sincronia perfeita com o teclado da menina. Milo ficou pedindo aos céus para que Afrodite viesse logo, não podia abandonar seus alunos agora, no final da peça.

- Nana, diga que chego em um instante. Fique com ela por favor.

A menina assentiu com a cabeça e saiu. Milo continuou com seu ponto do ouvido e fez sinal com as mãos para cada grupo de dois chocalhos para que parassem em momentos estratégicos da música, como tinham ensaiado. Depois foi diminuindo o som do teclado da italianinha de sangue quente. Começaram os aplausos do público. O Escorpiniano aplaudiu muito os alunos.

- Parabéns ! Vocês foram maravilhosos ! Perfeitos !

As crianças começaram a aplaudir umas as outras e todas ficaram muito felizes. O Pisciano nem bem colocou os pés nos bastidores e o grego já o agarrou.

- Dido, preciso fazer uma coisa urgente. Leve os alunos para o palco. CRIANÇAS ! – falou chamando-lhes a atenção. Preciso me ausentar por um instante e já volto. Podem ir para o palco com o professor Afrodite. Parabéns. Vocês foram espetaculares. Todos os aplausos são para vocês. Vão até lá agradecê-los.

Os pequenos saíram de suas posições completamente eufóricos e sorridentes. Milo voou pelo corredor até chegar no camarim doze.

- Professor, ela está chorando muito. – Nana comentou.

- Obrigado, meu anjo. – disse passando a mão suavemente na cabeça da menina - Pode ir receber os aplausos. Você foi muito bem na sua atuação. Pode deixar que agora eu cuido da Calíope. Já vou para o palco também. - explicou

- Tá bom. – e saiu.

- Oh, meu amorzinho, o que foi ? – perguntou pegando a menina no colo e abraçando-a.

A pequena estava banhada em lágrimas.

- ... gatinho... – falou entre os soluços do choro.

- Calma minha princesinha, eu já estou aqui. – e começou a enxugar as lágrimas da menina.

- Não conse... gatinho. – mais choro entre os soluços.

- Você não conseguiu fazer o papel de gatinho, foi isso ?

A garotinha assentiu com a cabeça fazendo beicinho.

- Oh, minha fofinha. – falou beijando a testa da garotinha e secando o resto das lágrimas da menina. – Olha só. Eu tive uma idéia. O que você acha de colocar sua máscara de gatinho e a gente ir para o palco agora ?

- NÃO ! – falou aborrecida e ficou fungando.

- Cá, – chamou a menina – não fica brava. – passou de leve a mão no rosto da pequena - Eu coloco sua máscara e te seguro no colo. Você vai ficar MAIS alta que QUALQUER criança lá no palco. TODO MUNDO vai ver você de gatinho. Você não quer que todo mundo te veja vestida de gatinho ?

A garotinha balançou a cabeça em afirmativa.

- Ótimo. Então me deixa secar seu rostinho, para colocar sua máscara e você ficar uma gatinha bem bonita.

-o-

Quando o Escorpiniano entrou com a menina, o palco já estava repleto. Deu um jeitinho de se aproximar de Nica.

- Parabéns. Você foi espetacular.

- Então estou perdoada ? (2) – brincou com o professor.

- Perdoadíssima ! – respondeu sorrindo.

O grego procurou outra aluna com os olhos. Sinistra Negra respondeu o olhar do professor de música.

- AR-RA-SOU ! – Milo apenas mexeu a boca pois estavam longe e não dava para gritar.

A garota ficou toda sorridente. Estava ao lado de MM. O grego viu o Canceriano falar alguma coisa para a menina, apontar para o pé e os dois rirem. Não entendeu nada.

Neme, sem a roupa de gordinha e Kitsune também agradeciam ao público. Ia-Chan voltou a se vestir de bruxa para agradecer as palmas. Shakinha, desinibida como ela só, estava lá na frente do palco, dando tchau e mandando beijos para todo mundo. Afrodite aproximou-se do grego.

- É Mi. Parece que vamos perder essa loirinha logo logo para alguma mamãe sortuda.

- Não tenho dúvidas – respondeu sorrindo.

As cortinas começaram a se fechar e depois abriram rapidamente pois o prefeito estava no palco. Ele subiu no suporte do Narrador e ficou procurando um microfone. O sueco prontamente entregou um a ele.

- Cidadãos de Atenas. O que presenciamos hoje é uma grande prova do empenho da Fundação Kido em preparar estas crianças para a sociedade. A prefeitura cedeu o teatro para que eles se apresentassem hoje, mas seria um egoísmo de minha parte, não permitir que outros olhos pudessem presenciar a maravilha que assistimos aqui. – aplausos – Conversei com a Senhorita Saori e ela me informou que o professor Afrodite...

O prefeito apontou para o Pisciano que agradeceu ao público e recebeu mais aplausos

– ...concorda com isso e que a peça será reapresentada a partir de amanhã, domingo, até quarta-feira para que o povo ateniense saiba do que seus filhos são capazes ! – mais aplausos. – Convidem seus amigos e parentes para assistirem a tão impecável espetáculo. Aproveito para comentar que a Senhoria Saori informou que há várias crianças aptas para serem adotadas por pessoas que as queiram amar e dar continuidade a esta primorosa educação que estão recebendo. Boa noite a todos. – mais aplausos.

O grego sorriu. Saori tinha dado um tiro certeiro. Naquele público seleto estavam muitos formadores de opinião. Agora sim as crianças teriam oportunidade de ganharem um lar.

De repente, seu sorriso se desfez. Olhou para a garotinha risonha em seus braços, acenando para o público, e teve ciúmes. Desde o comentário da professora já via a menina como sua filha e seria muito difícil vê-la ir embora da Fundação segurando uma mão que não fosse a sua.

-oOo-

Sábado à noite. Templo de Escorpião. No quarto...

Milo e Kamus conversavam sobre Calíope, o Escorpiniano pedia ao namorado para apoiá-lo em sua decisão de adotá-la imediatamente.

- Kâ, ela é maravilhosa, você vai amá-la, eu tenho certeza. Entenda, por favor ! Eu estou apaixonado por esta menina. Eu PRECISO dela. Não posso deixá-la ir embora com outro pai ! – suplicou compreensão ao amigo.

- Milo, se você a escolheu, eu REALMENTE acho que vou amá-la, só quero que você tenha cuidado para não se machucar.

- Me machucar com o quê ?

- Mon Ange, você ainda não abriu o processo adotivo. Isso não deve ser tão rápido e ainda vão investigar sua vida completamente.

- Bobagem Kamus. Trabalho em uma instituição que abriga crianças. Tenho boas referências e vejo crianças saindo toda semana. Não deve ser tão complicado assim.

- Tudo bem, não conheço o processo e posso estar realmente falando bobagem, – deu uma pausa - mas antes de qualquer coisa, você precisa dizer à Saori sobre sua intenção. Ela é a deusa que você jurou defender. Você não pode surpreendê-la, aparecendo com uma criança no meio da noite.

Odiava admitir, mas como sempre, Kamus tinha razão. Só que seu desespero era muito grande. Pegou o telefone e discou.

- Santuário, boa noite. – o secretário do Santuário atendeu.

- Boa noite. É Milo, o cavaleiro de Escorpião, quem está falando. Eu gostaria de agendar um horário com a Senhorita Saori para agora.

- Trata-se de assunto urgente ?

- Sim

- Da segurança pessoal da deusa ?

- Bem... não... mas...

- Como não afeta a segurança pessoal da Senhorita, eu não gostaria de aborrecê-la em seu repouso, mas como vem de um cavaleiro e é urgente, posso agendá-lo amanhã para o primeiro horário. Tudo bem para o senhor ?

- Qual é o primeiro horário ?

- Nove horas.

- Ok. Pode marcar. Obrigado. – desligou.

Milo estava nervoso demais para brincar com Kamus e mais ainda para dormir.

- Mon Ange, você prefere que eu vá para a minha casa ?

- Kâ, me desculpe. Que egoísmo de minha parte. – disse subindo na cama e abraçando o amante. – Não. Por favor fique aqui. Apenas não estou com cabeça para brincar hoje. Não dá para fazer uma coisa dessas com o pensamento em uma criança.

- Tudo bem. – disse compreensivo – Vamos só ficar juntinhos na cama.

- Tá bom.

Milo se deitou no travesseiro e Kamus colocou a cabeça sobre o peito do Escorpiniano e o abraçou.

- Então ela também parece comigo ? – o francês perguntou ansioso.

- Parece. É branquinha que nem você.

O Aquariano um sorriso.

- É engraçado. Eu nunca me imaginei pai... Será que ela vai gostar de mim ? – levantou a cabeça momentaneamente, indagando o namorado.

- Claro que vai, Kâ, ela vai te amar.

- E se não amar ? – perguntou receoso.

- Não se preocupe. Ela vai.

Voltou a se deitar sobre o peito do grego.

- Mon Ange, e se a Saori não deixar ?

- Kâ, me deixa sonhar hoje. Amanhã vou falar com ela e aí nos preocupamos com isso.

O Escorpiniano passava a mão de leve pelos cabelos lisos do francês. O Mestre do Gelo teve um leve tremor. Tinha medo da garotinha não gostar dele. E se a menina gostasse apenas do Escorpiniano ? E se achasse o Aquariano frio e chato ? Milo era adulto. Era mais fácil de aceitar o mal-humor do namorado, mas... e uma criança ?

Kamus sentiu um aperto no peito. Abraçou o grego mais forte. Se a menina realmente não gostasse dele, será que perderia Seu Anjo ? Sentiu os olhos marejarem, mas depois teve vergonha. Era um adulto. Não precisava ficar com esta infantilidade toda. Claro que a pequena o aceitaria.

Entre certezas e incertezas, o cansaço o venceu, virou-se e deitou-se em seu travesseiro, adormecendo. Já o grego, demorou a pegar no sono, ficou muito tempo sonhando acordado com a família que formaria.

-oOo-

Domingo. Templo de Escorpião. Seis e dez da manhã.

- MIIII ! – o Pisciano invadiu o quarto do amigo gritando – ESTAMOS NO JORNAL ! ESTAMOS NO JORNAL !

- Afrodite, será que você pode gritar mais baixo – o Aquariano pediu deixando o sueco ruborizado, pois não tinha se lembrado que o francês poderia estar lá.

- Ops ! Desculpe Kamus. Eu vim tão eufórico que nem pensei que você poderia estar aqui. Volto depois.

- Agora que você já acordou meio Santuário, fique. – Kamus replicou.

- Saímos no jornal ? – Milo perguntou sonolento.

- Primeira página. – disse apresentando a prova.

A foto era da cena do carnaval, na hora em que a chave parava na mão de Nica.

- Ouçam só ! – falou todo empolgado. – "Espetáculo encenado por crianças da Fundação Kido no Teatro Municipal foi aplaudido de pé em sua estréia, ontem à noite. A peça beneficente, uma paródia do clássico 'Romeu e Julieta', arrancou elogios dos espectadores pelo seu profissionalismo. Os astros mirins podem ser vistos até quarta. E1".

Milo se sentou na cama e colocou a mão na cabeça. A mesma latejava pela noite mal dormida.

- Aí – o sueco continuou – aqui na folha de entretenimento E1 tem a continuação.

Havia três fotos de tamanhos razoáveis. A matéria era de meia folha. A primeira foto trazia a cena do encontro das crianças com Chapeuzinho Vermelho. A segunda foto mostrava MM de Diretor, na hora em que brigava com o público e a cara assustada de todos no palco. A última foto mostrava o palco repleto dos alunos recebendo os aplausos.

- Ouçam o que eles dizem: "Atitude e irreverência. Com estas palavras é possível descrever o espetáculo 'Pomeu e Marieta no Reino da Fantasia', apresentado na noite de ontem no Teatro Municipal, em sua lotação máxima. Sob o comando do professor de Artes Afrodite, cerca de 35 crianças tuteladas pela Fundação Kido atuaram diante de uma platéia de 1.300 pessoas, a maior parte composta por políticos e empresários.

A peça, cujo roteiro foi desenvolvido pelos próprios professores da Fundação, é uma paródia do clássico de William Shakespeare, "Romeu e Julieta". A história foi dividida em três atos e mostra os amigos Pomeu e Marieta tentando voltar para casa após ficarem presos dentro de um livro de histórias infantis. Em sua tentativa de retornar ao mundo real, a dupla conta com a ajuda de Augusto, um menino de cadeira de rodas insatisfeito com sua situação e de um pássaro que não consegue voar. Os quatro partem em busca do Mágico de Nós, a quem julgam poder ajudá-los a resolver seus problemas.

Atuaram no palco crianças órfãs e deficientes acolhidas pela Fundação Kido e depois de 90 minutos de apresentação, a irreverente trupe foi aplaudida de pé pelo público, por mais de dez minutos após o encerramento da peça.

"Fazia tempo que eu não ria tanto", comentou Ciro Atekanon, Secretário de Obras da prefeitura. "São tão fofas que eu queria levar todas para casa", aprovou a socialite Eliva Meatus.

A estréia já fez da Fundação Kido uma forte candidata ao prêmio Unicef deste ano. Estima-se que o valor arrecadado pela apresentação tenha sido superior a 12 milhões de euros, provenientes de parcerias, doações de empresas e pessoas físicas e da venda dos ingressos por leilão eletrônico. A instituição também está organizando um show de rock beneficente, que contará com a presença de artistas nacionais e internacionais e será encerrado pela banda americana Pearl Jam. A Fundação ainda reverterá 20 da renda obtida nos eventos para outras entidades assistenciais do país.

As apresentações de "Pomeu e Marieta no Reino da Fantasia" continuam no Teatro Municipal até esta quarta-feira, às 19 horas. Os ingressos podem ser obtidos através de leilão eletrônico no site..." Não é o MÁXIMO ?

- Parabéns Dido. Foi um sonho e tanto. - o Escorpiniano elogiou-o.

- Parabéns para nós. Você é quem me ajudou a sonhar. Obrigado. – deu uma pausa - Aaaaai Mizinho ! Estou tão feliz ! Tão feliz ! TÃO FELIZ !

- Afrodite, para de miar e abraça o Milo logo. – o francês observou aborrecido.

- Posso mesmo ? – perguntou a Kamus.

- Pode. Só não pode beijar na boca.

- No rosto pode ? – o sueco quis confirmar.

- No máximo dois. – o Aquariano permitiu, sorrindo com a brincadeira.

- Oba ! – e se jogou sobre o grego.

- AFRODITE ! ESTOU PELADO ! – Milo gritou.

- Desculpa. – parou imediatamente e ficou vermelho.

O Escorpiniano começou a rir.

- É mentira. Estou de cueca. – e não parava de rir.

- Kamus, dá licença ? - pediu pegando o travesseiro e acertando o grego.

- Ai ! – Milo virou-se para o francês - Kâ, ele está batendo em mim, você não vai fazer nada ?

- No máximo posso me juntar a ele e te dar uma travesseirada também.

- Ah é ? – perguntou para o namorado e o sueco – Dois contra um ? Tudo bem, venham.

O Aquariano e Afrodite aceitaram o desafio.

- Ai ! Ai ! Tudo bem, você ganharam, vocês ganharam. – falava encolhido enquanto ainda tomava as travesseiradas hora de Kamus, hora do Peixinho.

O francês olhou de relance para o Pisciano. Quanto mais íntimos ficassem, mais fácil seria para obter as informações que precisava.

-oOo-

Santuário. Sala de reunião da deusa. Nove da manhã.

- Bom dia Saori.

- Bom dia Milo. – disse meio sonolenta - A que devo a urgência de um assunto às nove da manhã de um domingo ?

Apesar de sempre se preparar e pensar bem antes de falar com a menina, daquela vez seus sentimentos o traiam. Não conseguia pensar.

- Quero adotar uma criança Senhorita Saori. – a deusa piscou duas vezes com o comentário. – Vou entrar com o pedido amanhã. – completou.

A garota pareceu perder o sono e arregalou os olhos. Não conseguiu pronunciar uma única palavra.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo – Saori e Milo discutem as dificuldades da adoção por um cavaleiro. A banda Sétimo Poder vai à entrevista da revista Ninfas. Chega o dia do show._

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Explicações_

( 1 ) Segui a mesma forma de rima que a música original

( 2 ) Em CVA – Mês Julho - Semana I – O Pedido - Milo disse à menina que só a perdoaria por evitar que ele batesse no professor preconceituoso se ela fosse muito bem na peça.

_Nota da autora – Dedicatória._

Dedico a cena das chaves especialmente à Sinistra Negra, que de tanto falar de Harry Potter acabou me influenciando e me trazendo idéias para o desfecho da peça.

_Nota da autora - agradecimentos_

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanham, principalmente as que mandaram e-mail:

Anjo Setsuna - Riu muito e ficou muito feliz em ter aparecido. Gostou muito da cena dos seguranças e do Deba. Adorou o MM e achou que até o Seiya se saiu bem. _(Bela Patty)_ - Toda vez que leio a parte do Deba, também dou risada. Espero que vc goste desta última parte também.

Calíope - Amou o cap e ficou emocionada pelo Milo querer adotá-la e está com receio da reação do Kamus. Achou o MM o máximo e gostou ATÉ do Seiya (!) e muito da participação dos dourados. O que achou mais hilário foi o Deba. _(Bela Patty)_ - Obrigada pelos mil elogios. E o MM realmente virou bom ator, tanto dentro quanto fora do palco rsrs. E viu como valeu a pena esperar ? Bem, a reação da pequena Calíope não podia ser diferente não é ? E aqui está o que o "papai Kamus" está achando disso.

Giselle - Parabenizou a crítica social da comédia e gostou das crianças especiais e do Shaka. Comentou as dificuldades que o Milo terá em adotar uma criança e está curiosa para saber se ele vai adotar junto com o Kamus. Sugeriu contar o início de Mu & Shaka. _(Bela Patty)_ - Vc tem bola de cristal rsrs ? No próximo cap o Mi vai conversar com a Saori sobre a adoção. Sobre Mu & Shaka, prometo pensar com carinho no assunto.

Ia-Chan - Achou muito fofa a cena do Mi com a Calíope. Gostou de aparecer e achou bem engraçado, principalmente Shaka Adormecido e Debinha Vermelho. _(Bela Patty)_ - Sei que vc não ficou triste pelas crianças pularem em cima de vc. Como eu disse, tinha mais douradinhos na segunda parte. Espero que tenha gostado .

Ilia-Chan - Percebeu a cena de duplo sentido do Milo e do Kâ e gostou muito da Setsuna abrindo o livro. Riu muito com o Shaka, mas quase morreu com o Deba. Achou a Calíope muito meiga como filha dos dois. _(Bela Patty)_ - Bem, agora tem crianças na fic, tenho que escolher o momento certo para um lemon, mas está quase lá... GENTEM ! Hora da propaganda: leiam Baile de Máscara. É uma fic diferente e gostosa. E mandem review para a Ilia se animar a escrever mais . (e parece que vai sair um Milo & Kamus... então, enviem review AGORA ! rsrs)

Kitsune – Riu muito com a peça e achou bom ficar nos bastidores. Perguntou se a cena do Kanon com o Shaka teve uma mensagem subliminar. Foi a cena que mais gostou. _(B.Patty) _– O cenário foi elogiado, então se sinta também rsrs. Bem... na verdade a cena do Seiya tendo um chilique e o Kanon com o Shaka tem uma mensagem subliminar. É que ficaria muito evidente colocar um homossexual nos "excluídos da sociedade", mas não teve mensagem subliminar sobre o relacionamento do Kanon e do Shaka não rsrsrs.

Lili Psique - Riu muito com a peça, principalmente com os Dourados. Gostou muito da atuação das crianças e dos cenários. Se sentiu até na platéia. Sobre o primeiro do Milucho, não aposta em ninguém pois ainda acha que eu ainda vou surpreender. _(Bela Patty)_ - Como prometi, mais douradinhos e o Deba, arrasando. rsrs. Sobre o primeiro do Mi ? Shura ou MM ? Logo terá surpresas por aí...

Megara - Gostou muito do elogio do Dido e de saber que será uma bailarina. Adorou o presente de aniversário e riu muito. _(Bela Patty) _- Corri, mas consegui entregar o cap em dia, como presente de aniver. Espero que vc tenha gostado da sua bailarina também .

Nana - Achou o estilo de massagem "bem relax" do Kâ (ao menos para o Mi rsrs). Gostou da brincadeira entre o Milo e o Dido, mas se o MM ou o Kamus aparecem na hora... Da peça gostou do Shaka Adormecido e do Debinha Vermelho, além dos excluídos pela sociedade. _(Bela Patty)_ - O Kamus é realmente excelente rsrsrs. Imagine só se o MM ou o Kamus pegam os dois ? Morte na certa x.x. Espero que vc também tenha se divertido com o último ato.

Neme - Achou o primeiro cap da peça um dos melhores. Adorou o MM de diretor e achou o Dido ótimo. Shaka & Kanon foi de morrer de rir. _(Bela Patty)_ - Também estou adorando escrever sobre o MM e o Dido. Morri de rir com o seu e-mail. Em breve o Milo vai conversar com a Saori sobre a TAL lei... E já estou pensando em um passeio para as crianças, só não sei se será pelo Santuário.

Nica - Gostou muito do Deba de Chapeuzinho Vermelho e do MM como diretor. Está muito ansiosa pelo personagem dela. _(Bela Patty)_ - Espero que tenha gostado dos Douradinhos e sua personagem não tenha te decepcionado, depois vc procura o significado de Caliel para vc ver como tem mais coincidência sem querer rsrsrs .

Pipe - Sobre o mês de julho gostou da volta do Ian, mas não da desconfiança para cima do MM. Adorou a peça e gostou muito da personagem que está fazendo. Já apostava na Calíope. (Bela Patty) - Calma sobre o MM ! Logo vou explicar tudo e vc vai me dar razão (espero rsrsrs). Obrigada pelo elogio.

Shakinha - Achou muito linda a peça e ADOROU a Shakinha. Enfim amou tudo. Está ansiosa pelo show dos Bronzeados e dos Dourados. (Bela Patty) – Tem razão, a Shakinha é fofíssima ! E logo o show vem ai...

Sini - Ficou com inveja do menino que chutou o MM. Gostou muito do Debinha Vermelho e da cena da TECLA SAP. Achou o papel do MM perfeito para ele. Enfim, gostou da peça como um todo. Até falou que o Seiya tem QI ! Está curiosa para saber como as crianças reagirão à adoção da Calíope. _(Bela Patty)_ - O MM encaixou direitinho como Diretor, não ? E não seja má com ele, pois parece que ele gosta de vc. Ah! Eu não disse que vc ia arrasar ? E estou pensando sobre o passeio educativo das crianças, mas acho que se for no Santuário, os cavs vão enfartar rsrsrs. No próximo cap vc vai saber sobre a adoção.. . E obrigada mais uma vez por TANTO Harry Potter rsrs

_Nota da autora: contato._

E em mais um apelo, façam uma ficwriter novata feliz e escrevam ! Posso demorar um pouquinho, mas prometo que respondo todos os e-mails (podem perguntar às meninas aí em cima .).

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas ou opiniões, podem me contatar no e-mail no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site.

Bela Patty .

- Jul/2005 -


	3. Semana II A Revelação

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Agosto**

-oOo-

_Capítulo anterior: No capítulo anterior as crianças terminam a encenação da peça e são muito aplaudidas. Milo conta ao namorado sobre Calíope e o Aquariano fica com receio de não ser aceito. O grego marca um horário com a deusa para contar seu desejo de adotar uma criança._

-...bom dia Milo. – disse meio sonolenta - A que devo a urgência de um assunto às nove da manhã de um domingo ?

Apesar de sempre se preparar e pensar bem antes de falar com a menina, daquela vez seus sentimentos o traiam. Não conseguia pensar.

- Quero adotar uma criança Senhorita Saori. – a deusa piscou duas vezes com o comentário. – Vou entrar com o pedido amanhã. – completou.

A garota pareceu perder o sono e arregalou os olhos. Não conseguiu pronunciar uma única palavra.

-oOo-

Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Agosto - Semana II – A Revelação 

- É... – a menina estava visivelmente surpresa - ...sente-se, por favor. – conseguiu finalmente falar, apontando para a mesa de reunião.

O Escorpiniano puxou uma cadeira perto da cabeceira e sentou-se. Saori sentou-se vagarosamente, ainda de olhos arregalados, na frente do cavaleiro.

- Vamos ver se entendi direito, - falou para ele, piscando algumas vezes - você quer adotar uma criança ?

- Isso mesmo.

A garota ficou observando-o, ainda um pouco chocada.

- Saori, hã... – deu uma pequena pausa - ...desculpe abordar o assunto desta forma, mas como eu sei que uma adoção não acontece do dia para a noite, estou te contando porque quero entrar com o pedido amanhã.

- AMANHÃ ? – perguntou incrédula.

- É que... eu queria estar com ela no máximo no seu aniversário. – explicou.

A deusa não pôde deixar de rir.

- Milo, meu aniversário é daqui a três semanas e... – parou de rir com a seriedade que encontrou no rosto do grego – Você está falando sério ?

O cavaleiro apenas balançou a cabeça com convicção.

- E quando você decidiu adotar um filho ?

- Você sabe que sempre gostei de crianças, inclusive foi um dos motivos de você me escolher como professor de música e... – a feição da deusa atrapalhava em seus pensamentos - ...e eu comecei a pensar no assunto logo que comecei a trabalhar na Fundação... – viu que a menina ficava cada vez mais surpresa -...mas efetivamente decidi a criança a quem quero adotar ontem à noite.

O grego percebeu que a respiração da garota estava alterada, mas ficou receoso quando a deusa cerrou os olhos.

- Você sabe o que É ou como FUNCIONA um processo adotivo ? – perguntou em tom seco.

- Bem... acho que... acho que não. – respondeu e baixou ligeiramente o olhar.

O Escorpiniano sentia seu corpo queimando por dentro. Não estava conseguindo atinar um ÚNICO pensamento coerente. Sua vontade de ser pai escorria por seus poros, mas seu nervosismo atrapalhava, fazendo-o se sentir um completo idiota.

Pela cara da garota e pelo tom usado, os ventos NÃO eram favoráveis a ele. Se continuasse assim, perderia a batalha e não conseguiria convencer Saori a deixá-lo adotar.

- Tudo bem, não conheço o processo, – admitiu - mas tenho CERTEZA que serei um bom pai e acho que isso é o mais importan...

- Um processo adotivo não é TÃO simples assim. – cortou o cavaleiro secamente – SUA OPINIÃO sobre ser ou não um bom pai NÃO É SUFICIENTE para determinar uma adoção. Um processo adotivo envolve várias etapas psicológicas e judiciais MUITO BEM embasadas.

A frase e o tom rude empregado fez com que o grego sentisse seu estomago revirar. Foi como um tapa na cara. O Escorpiniano fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça. A garota percebeu seu erro na hora.

- Milo, me desculpe. - a menina saiu do seu lugar e sentou-se na cadeira da cabeceira para ficar mais próxima do cavaleiro – Eu não queria parecer rude. É que... bem... eu... eu até estava preparada para que você... falasse coisas que fogem do padrão da normalidade – deu uma pausa - afinal não é sempre que se marca uma reunião para a primeira hora do domingo - se explicou - mas... eu te juro que JAMAIS pensei que o assunto fosse esse. Você... você REALMENTE me surpreendeu.

- Saori, – engoliu seco e respirou fundo – eu NÃO QUERO BRINCAR de ser pai. – disse olhando nos olhos da menina - Sei que é um assunto sério e sei a responsabilidade que envolve. Não quero chegar na Fundação, pegar uma criança e dois dias depois devolvê-la porque "cansei" de fazer papel de pai. Como eu disse, me decidi ontem pela criança que quero, mas o "querer adotar" já está dentro de mim desde meu início de trabalho como professor.

A menina pareceu ficar mais convencida do assunto.

- Ok Milo. – disse com suavidade - Eu entendi o que você quer. Resumindo, você quer ter um filho, não é isso ?

- É. – disse firmemente.

- Tudo bem. – fechou os olhos por instantes e suspirou – Já que você não conhece, eu vou te explicar um pouquinho como é o processo adotivo, ok ?

- Hum, hum. – o Escorpiniano concordou.

- Bem, em primeiro lugar precisa haver o interesse em adotar uma criança. Exatamente como você disse que está sentindo. Então este... casal, vamos colocar assim só para exemplificar, vai até Vara da Infância e Juventude e expressa sua vontade, preenchendo os formulários de adoção e anexando os vários documentos exigidos.

O grego estava atento às palavras da menina.

- Toda esta documentação é avaliada preliminarmente para verificar se há algo que impeça o andamento do processo. Caso isso não ocorra, o casal é chamado por um psicólogo que procura entender o motivo que os levou a recorrer a uma adoção.

Milo nem piscava.

– Se o motivo for coerente e o casal for considerado psicologicamente preparado para receber uma criança eles são direcionados novamente à Vara da Infância e Juventude para a validação dos documentos apresentados.

Saori deu uma pausa.

- Para ter certeza de que a criança terá pais idôneos e com condições de formar um bom cidadão, a Vara realiza um estudo meticuloso sobre o modo de vida e a saúde financeira do casal. Enquanto isso, o psicólogo marca outra entrevista e já adianta o processo pedindo as características do filho que eles procuram. É costume solicitar fotos de pais, avós e irmãos, já que a tendência é apresentar aos pais adotivos crianças que tenham semelhança física com a família. Fazem isso para evitar situações embaraçosas no futuro.

A menina deu uma outra pausa antes de continuar.

- Então, depois de toda a documentação devidamente checada e com um perfil psicológico saudável para receber um filho adotivo, o casal é finalmente considerado apto a adotar.

- É nesta hora que eles vão até a Fundação ? – o Escorpiniano perguntou.

- Não. Depois disso tudo, primeiro eles entram em uma fila de espera até que uma criança se encaixe no perfil escolhido. Aí quando isso acontece, o casal é avisado e comparece ao psicólogo para que ele conte sobre o passado da criança e acene se a mesma já está completamente desimpedida judicialmente.

Saori deu uma nova pausa para prosseguir.

- Então, se o casal aceitar a criança, é expedido um documento de visitação para que todos se conheçam. Claro que a quantidade de visitas depende do comportamento de cada um dos envolvidos.

Milo continuava muito atento.

- Estas visitas são sempre monitoradas por um psicólogo ou por uma assistente social da fundação ou abrigo em que a criança se encontra. Se durante as visitas todos tiverem empatia um pelo outro, os futuros pais recebem uma recomendação para comparecerem perante o juiz e o psicólogo da Vara e assinarem os papéis de guarda provisória. Somente depois disso tudo é que a criança pode ser retirada.

- Você disse guarda provisória ?

- Exatamente. Durante um ano, a criança passa a morar com os futuros pais e pode até receber o sobrenome deles, caso queiram, mas durante este período há um acompanhamento e visitas esporádicas do psicólogo da Vara e da assistente social.

- Por quê ? – o grego perguntou.

- Para garantir que o ambiente seja adequado para o desenvolvimento da criança. Além disso, ainda é necessário comparecer ao juiz sempre que chamado, até que ao término de um ano, estando tudo dentro da normalidade, o casal ganha a guarda definitiva. O processo tem mais detalhes em cada etapa, mas a linha normalmente seguida é essa.

- Parece um processo bem complexo. – o cavaleiro observou.

- Eu diria que é mais demorado que complexo.

- Demorado ? – ficou pensativo - Será que essa "validação de documentos e estudo meticuloso" leva muitos dias ? Como já sei a menina que quero, acho que não preciso ficar na fila, mas estou ansioso para me tornar pai. – explicou.

- DIAS ? – deu um leve sorriso e depois balançou a cabeça em negativa – Milo, estes processos levam MESES. Pela experiência que temos, pode levar de dois a cinco meses para casais estáveis, com mais de dois anos de relacionamento e considerando que você NÃO é casado e NEM pode se casar...

O Escorpiniano afastou-se um pouco da mesa e sentou-se de lado na cadeira, olhando para a deusa com um sorriso.

- Eu sei que aquela lei me proíbe de casar, mas não quero casar, quero adotar uma criança. – disse calmamente.

- Milo, eu entendi que você quer adotar uma criança, - falou suavemente - mas nada é tão simples assim. Mesmo que você pudesse adotar, você teria que...

- Como assim, mesmo que eu "pudesse" ? – perguntou surpreso.

- Bem, - respirou fundo - você nunca parou para pensar que a lei que proíbe o casamento aos cavaleiros não fala apenas de casamento ?

O grego estava mudo, apenas ouvindo

– Não é apenas o casamento que é proibido. Um cavaleiro deve ficar disponível TODO O TEMPO para defender a deusa Atena. Você se lembra que fez este juramento ? Isso significa que, segundo a lei, não se pode morar junto, não se pode ter família, não se pode ter filhos e não se pode adotar, já que qualquer uma destas situações poderia atrapalhar a sua disponibilidade.

O Escorpiniano fechou os olhos e engoliu seco.

- Saori, - colocou a mão sobre a mão da menina - depois de me tornar cavaleiro, ter um filho é o maior sonho da minha vida.

- Milo, – a menina colocou a outra mão sobre a mão do cavaleiro e apertou – infelizmente esta lei é maior que eu. Não posso simplesmente revogá-la.

- Então... eu não posso ter um filho ? – perguntou desiludido.

A garota ficou compadecida pelo cavaleiro.

- Milo, - tirou as mãos da mão do cavaleiro e sentou-se mais na ponta da cadeira, deslocando o corpo para frente e ficando mais próxima - para derrubar esta lei, preciso preparar um documento explicando o motivo para querer revogá-la, tenho que assinar concordando e ainda é necessária a concordância de mais três deuses entre cinco escolhidos por sorteio.

- Eu escrevo o documento, eu falo com os deuses, consigo derrubar a lei, mas por favor, não me deixe longe dela. – suplicou ajoelhando-se e pegando na mão da menina.

- Bem, para começar, de quem estamos falando este tempo todo ?

- Da Calíope.

A deusa fechou os olhos por instantes. Suspirou novamente.

- Sente-se por favor.

O grego obedeceu.

- Milo, vamos supor que esta lei que impede os cavaleiros de terem uma família seja revogada... – o Escorpiniano assentiu positivamente - ... ainda assim, você terá que preencher o formulário e se inscrever no processo. Bem, você é maior de 18 anos e tem mais de 16 anos de diferença para a Calíope, como exige a lei, mas você tem vários pontos negativos.

- Pontos negativos ? – perguntou desanimado.

- Primeiro você não é casado. Supondo que pudesse se casar, seria bom que primeiramente você se casasse com uma moça e tentasse um filho pelos meios naturais.

- Saori, eu NÃO QUERO um filho por meio natural. Quero ADOTAR uma criança. NÃO tenho namorada e NÃO vou me casar com uma mulher apenas por interesse em sua barriga. Sem contar que eu não tenho paciência para esperar NO MÍNIMO nove meses, sendo MUITO otimista. Além disso, quero um filho que seja MEU e não um que a mãe dê na louca e SUMA com ele pelo mundo. – disse um pouco alterado.

- Tudo bem Milo, calma. Eu já entendi. – deu uma pausa – Mas então neste caso seria bom que você se casasse com uma moça que aceitasse...

- Eu já disse que NÃO QUERO me casar com uma moça que...

- OK – interrompeu-o um tanto aborrecida - Se você NÃO quer se casar com uma moça, - deu uma pausa – TEM que fazer o pedido como solteiro.

Os dois ficaram se encarando durante um tempo. Por respeito, o Escorpiniano suspirou e baixou a cabeça. Achou melhor relevar. Saori não sabia sobre Kamus. Era normal que o orientasse a constituir uma família TRADICIONAL para a criança.

- Desculpe. – pediu à menina.

A garota abandonou a postura enérgica.

- Milo, - disse suavemente, fazendo o grego olhar para si - tenho visto bem poucos casos de crianças adotadas por solteiros. Estes processos costumam se arrastar por meses, às vezes até mais que nove e me desculpe a franqueza, mas em TODOS os casos, os solteiros a quem são concedidos a guarda de um menor, são SEMPRE mulheres. Nunca vi UM ÚNICO homem solteiro conseguir uma adoção desde que abrimos a Fundação, há um ano.

O cavaleiro fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça.

- Além disso, você não tem muita idade. Vinte e um anos não é uma idade que agrada muito aos psicólogos, juizes e assistentes sociais, ainda mais porque é necessário um atestado de idoneidade moral assinado por testemunhas e... bem, com vinte e um anos, principalmente os homens, não costumam ser exemplos de extrema boa conduta.

- E se eu me comportar ? E se eu conseguir as testemunhas ? – perguntou suplicante – Saori, por favor. Eu sei que tem muitos garotos que se tornam pais aos dezesseis anos e nem sabem o que é isso, mas também tem muito homem de quarenta, com ANOS de relacionamento que não dá a MÍNIMA para os filhos. Eu já te disse, NÃO QUERO brincar de ser pai. Estou MUITO CONSCIENTE E CERTO do que quero.

A menina ficou algum tempo pensando.

- Você precisa comprovar renda para poder manter um filho, porém como você trabalha, isso não será problema, mas ainda assim há dois grandes agravantes: primeiro é necessário um atestado de antecedentes criminais e sei que você tem algumas marcas na sua vida de cavaleiro que judicialmente teriam o nome de "crimes".

A cabeça do grego começou a girar. Estava se sentindo sufocado.

- O segundo problema é que justamente por ser um cavaleiro, a sua vida tem uma condição efêmera. Pelas estatísticas vemos que os profissionais que têm mais dificuldades em conseguir uma adoção são os policiais. Justamente por partilharem da mesma situação que você: não saberem se amanhã estarão vivos.

- Mas Saori, para morrer basta estar vivo.

- Concordo com você Milo. QUALQUER UM pode morrer, mas pior que os policiais, vocês não enfrentam o oponente para prendê-lo. Na maioria das vezes é uma questão de vida ou morte.

O Escorpiniano estava mudo. Respirava pesadamente.

- E você, sendo um cavaleiro, sabe das suas obrigações como tal. Se acontecesse alguma coisa, você teria que se apresentar como guardião do templo de Escorpião e da deusa Atena. – deu uma pausa – E o que aconteceria se você morresse ? Quem cuidaria da pequena Calíope ? Você deixaria que ela fosse devolvida a algum outro abrigo ? A deixaria viver uma nova espera por alguém que a queira ? Acha justo fazer isso com ela ?

O grego colocou a mão no rosto. Não podia chorar na frente da deusa. Não podia se mostrar fraco diante daquela que jurara proteger.

Não chorou, mas seu corpo sim. Seus músculos se retesaram e os ombros começaram a doer. As pernas ficaram moles e os braços perderam a força. Sua cabeça girou e sentiu um leve enjôo. Pensou que ia cair e apoiou a mão na mesa. Tremia.

Sua mão começou a escorregar pelo móvel e ia para o chão se não fosse amparado pela menina, que se levantou e o abraçou.

- Milo, não fique assim. Desculpe fazer o papel de advogada do diabo, mas prefiro pintar o pior cenário. Pode ser até que o juiz considere seu trabalho como um ponto favorável e não te desabone em suas outras carências.

- Eu sei que você está falando isso para me deixar feliz, mas você está mentindo. Eu já entendi que enquanto eu for um cavaleiro, não posso ter família, então NÃO ADIANTA me dizer que o juiz não vai me desabonar. – falou apertando mais o abraço.

O grego estava muito carente.

- Você quer abdicar de seu posto como cavaleiro ? Quer deixar de ser o guardião de Escorpião ?

Olhou para a menina. Empregara sua vida inteira neste objetivo. Sempre sonhara ser um cavaleiro memorável e agora tinha a possibilidade de jogar tudo para o alto e ser uma pessoa normal.

Normal ? Será mesmo ? Claro que não. Tinha feito um juramento e não podia quebrar. Se quebrasse, seria um traidor. Sendo um traidor, enfrentaria a corte e seria condenado à morte ou na mais otimista das penas, seria exilado para sempre. De qualquer forma perderia Kamus. Sua mente vacilou e seu coração falhou. Nem foi por medo de responder, mas não conseguia mais obter coerência dos seus pensamentos.

Seu sonho de ser pai, com a pequena Calíope, sorridente em seus braços se formou à sua frente e logo se dissipou.

Ser uma pessoa normal significaria perder o Aquariano para sempre e ainda ser considerado um desertor. Se conseguisse um exílio, talvez pudesse ter um filho lá, mas de que adiantaria se não pudesse dividí-lo com a pessoa que amava ?

Suspirou. Tinha feito um juramento e não podia quebrá-lo. Ao menos tinha as crianças da Fundação, de segunda a sexta, para suprir sua carência de pai.

Ajoelhou-se e tomou a mão da deusa, encostando-a em sua testa.

- Jurei te defender acima de qualquer coisa, jurei ser fiel a todas as suas designações, jurei obediência às leis e ao mestre, jurei ser o cavaleiro de Escorpião e guardar a oitava casa. Jurei proteger a deusa Atena com a minha própria vida. Sendo assim, minha... – parou de falar e respirou fundo, pois não queria chorar – ...minha vida não me pertence. Ela está em suas mãos. Disponha de mim como quiser, deusa Atena. Sou seu cavaleiro.

Ficou ainda algum tempo nesta posição, tentando controlar os sentimentos. A menina se abaixou na frente dele e levantou-lhe o rosto. O grego tinha uma feição de derrota.

- Milo, você daria a sua vida por mim ?

- Você sabe que sim. – respondeu olhando para baixo.

- Se você tivesse que escolher entre uma pessoa que ama e eu, quem você escolheria ?

Já tinha passado por isso. Lembrava-se bem do que tinha escolhido. Seu dever de cavaleiro havia falado mais alto.

- Fiz um juramento. – olhou-a com tristeza - Escolheria você.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. O grego se levantou e ajudou a menina a se levantar.

- Desculpe tomar seu tempo à toa. Vou para casa me recuperar um pouco. Ainda temos uma peça para apresentar hoje. – disse com um sorriso forçado.

- Milo, – disse pegando a mão do jovem – Na batalha contra Hades, você veio pessoalmente saber se eu estava bem e, contra minhas ordens, continuou a atacar o Kanon. – deu uma pequena pausa – Você só o deixou viver por ter certeza que minha integridade física estaria a salvo, não é ?

Afirmou positivamente, fechando os olhos.

- E quando o Kamus, o Shura e o Saga voltaram e você teve que lutar contra seus amigos, você não hesitou em se juntar a Mu e Aioria para destruí-los completamente.

O grego sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Apertou-os e assentiu positivamente, com a cabeça baixa.

– Você ia acabar com Kamus. Ia destruir seu grande... amigo. – disse comovida - POR MIM. Não ia ?

Mal conseguiu concordar. Apertou os lábios e segurou um soluço. Se a menina falasse mais uma palavra, sabia que não agüentaria e começaria a chorar.

- O que são os amigos se não uma família ? – a garota respirou profundamente – Acho que isso prova que você REALMENTE me defenderia acima de tudo.

O cavaleiro abriu os olhos. Estavam marejados. Sua garganta parecia estar tampada.

- Milo, Milo. Sempre fiel. – sorriu e apertou a mão do cavaleiro – O que mais eu posso fazer por alguém assim ? Vamos derrubar esta lei idiota.

O Escorpiniano olhou-a espantado. Passou a mão no rosto para secar uma lágrima teimosa que começou a descer.

- Fale com todos os cavaleiros de ouro. – pediu soltando a mão do grego - Nós vamos abrir a votação e preciso que me ajudem a montar a documentação. Infelizmente por determinação dos deuses, eu só tenho poder de voto depois dos 15 anos, então só posso entregar a documentação depois de primeiro de setembro. Mas falarei com os deuses para deixá-los à vontade com o assunto. Enquanto isso você fala com os cavaleiros para...

- Está falando sério ? – perguntou ainda sem ação.

- Você está duvidando da sua deusa ? – perguntou sorrindo.

Milo pegou a menina no colo e a rodopiou.

- Eu te amo.

- Obrigada. É bom ouvir isso... mesmo de um defensor.

- EI ! – colocou-a no chão - Por que a gente não derruba aquela outra lei estúpida também ?

- A que me proíbe de amar ?

- É. – respondeu sorrindo.

- É muito mais difícil, Milo. – baixou o olhar – Além da documentação com os motivos para revogação, os deuses precisam abrir um plenário e tenho que obter cinqüenta e um por cento de votos favoráveis. Tudo isso durante três meses consecutivos.

- Humm... Setembro, Outubro, Novembro. Acho o Seiya vai ganhar um presentão de aniversário adiantado e ainda vai BEM acompanhando no meu aniversário. – disse sorrindo encantadoramente.

A menina também sorriu, contagiada.

- Milo, se você não fosse meu cavaleiro, eu te convocaria hoje. – disse abraçando-o - Obrigada por me dar esperança.

- É uma das minhas obrigações zelar por você. – respondeu apertando o abraço.

- Ok. – disse soltando-se do grego depois de algum tempo - Vamos nos preparar para as duas votações. Sobre a sua adoção, vou ligar para os advogados da Fundação amanhã para obter algumas informações e saber qual o melhor momento para você abrir o processo. Vou pedir para que venham à Fundação na terça-feira para conversarmos sobre o assunto. Apesar das documentações só poderem ser apresentadas depois de primeiro de Setembro, já podemos iniciá-las. Fale com os meninos para nos ajudarem. E por favor, não comente sobre o Seiya... ainda.

- Pode deixar. Obrigado, – disse pegando a mão da menina e beijando – sou eternamente grato.

- Tenho certeza. – respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Com sua licença. – fez uma reverência.

- Milo... – chamou-o - ...eu só acho que você ainda não deve contar nada para a Calíope ou para qualquer criança da Fundação. Acho melhor esperar o resultado do processo. Assim não haverá decepções.

Assentiu. Realmente fazia sentido. Era melhor falar apenas quando a autorização fosse certa. Seu único receio era aparecerem pessoas interessadas na menina antes que ele estivesse apto para a adoção.

Ficou um pouco apreensivo, mas depois sorriu. Com a garotinha em seu colo, a professora de Educação Artística falara com ele por inspiração divida. Não tinha porque dar errado. Mesmo que alguém aparecesse, sabia que a menina tinha nascido para ser sua filha. Era uma união entre pai e filha abençoada pelos deuses.

- Agora vá. – disse ao cavaleiro - Descanse pois temos uma peça para apresentar hoje.

O grego fez uma reverência e saiu.

A menina abriu a gaveta e pegou uma foto de Seiya. Tocou-a suavemente. Olhou para a porta fechada pelo guardião da oitava casa e sorriu.

-oOo-

No décimo primeiro templo...

No templo de Aquário, Milo contava a Kamus sobre sua conversa com a deusa. Disse que precisavam se preparar para as votações e ajudar Atena nas documentações, lembrando que não podiam dizer que a menina gostava do cavaleiro de Pégasus.

- Então Kâ, eu vou falar com o Aioria, os gêmeos, Shaka, Mu, Dido e Deba.

- E o MM e o Shura ? – o francês perguntou curioso.

- Ah, o Dido fala com o MM e... será que você pode falar com o Shura ?

- Por que você não fala com ele ?

- Você sabe que a gente não se dá muito bem e você ficou tanto tempo com ele no inferno. Acho mais fácil para você.

Já imaginava que o Escorpiniano relutaria em falar com os dois. Parecia que Milo tinha um certo receio deles. Uma espécie de medo. Não exatamente um medo que se sente por um adversário. Era um medo diferente.

As histórias de Shura e MM uniam-se com a do grego em algum ponto do passado e era uma ligação muito nebulosa, mas Kamus prometeu a si mesmo que ainda ia descobrir aonde.

- Tudo bem, Milo. Eu falo com ele.

- Ok.

O Aquariano ficou olhando para o namorado. Tinha vontade de perguntar sobre sua primeira vez, mas o estado do Escorpiniano no dia do pesadelo fora chocante. Não queria obrigá-lo a passar por tudo aquilo novamente. Apenas falaria com Milo quando as suas suposições fossem provas concretas.

-oOo-

No decorrer da semana...

Na segunda-feira Saori falou com os advogados por telefone e o que eles orientaram deixou o Escorpiniano muito decepcionado. Enquanto a lei não fosse derrubada, aconselharam a não entrar com o pedido. "É melhor fazer tudo dentro da legalidade" disseram à deusa. "Imagine falar com um juiz e dizer que o processo pode ser interrompido caso uma lei não seja aprovada. Não se pode dizer a um juiz que se está burlando uma lei, mesmo que esta lei não seja da jurisdição dele".

Milo até concordava em seguir a lei, mas estava quase insuportável esperar tanto.

Saori acabou marcando uma reunião com os advogados para a semana seguinte. Durante a semana tinha a peça, a entrevista para a revista e o show. A menina queria que o cavaleiro de Escorpião estivesse com a mente bem tranqüila para receber as orientações do que fazer para aumentar suas chances de ser considerado apto a adotar.

-o-

As demais apresentações da peça também foram com casa cheia. Saori e Afrodite foram convidados por vários jornais e revistas para comentarem sobre o evento e na terça pela manhã foram até uma emissora de TV conceder uma entrevista ao vivo.

A repercussão estava tão boa que a deusa inscreveu a Fundação no prêmio Unicef e colocou Afrodite e Milo como destaques. Os dois eram realmente excepcionais com o que faziam por aquelas crianças.

Máscara da Morte estava surpreendendo como ator pois sua atuação na cena em que falava com o público era sempre diferente. Dependia como a platéia estivesse, se em pé, sentada, cantando junto, quieta. Cada vez era uma nova bronca, o que rendeu muitos elogios dos amigos, de jornais e PRINCIPALMENTE de Afrodite.

Aldebaran também estava sendo muito elogiado por sua participação na peça.

O Pisciano contou a Milo que o brasileiro tinha dado uma dura no Canceriano e que agora, na frente de todos, MM estava muito mais gentil com o Peixinho "por causa" dos conselhos do Taurino. Os dois riram muito.

-oOo-

Quinta-feira à tarde.

A semana estava voando. Já era o dia da entrevista com a revista Ninfas e os integrantes da banda Sétimo Poder seguiam de carro para a editora.

- O que será que eles vão perguntar ? - Aioria questionou aos amigos.

- Provavelmente perguntarão apenas coisas banais - Shura respondeu - como "por que a banda tem este nome ?", "quando a banda surgiu ?", "qual é o seu prato favorito ?", "você tem namorada ?"...

- NAMORADA ! Essa não ! Eu não combinei nada com a Marin. O que vou dizer ? - o Leonino perguntou desesperado.

- Eu vou falar que não tenho. - o espanhol afirmou.

- E a Shina aceitou numa boa ? - o Aquariano perguntou curioso.

- Ora Kamus, em Roma, faça como os romanos. TODOS os artistas mentem sobre isso e NUNCA ouvi dizer que a namorada de NENHUM ficou brava.

- Tem razão. Depois eu falo com a Marin. Ela vai entender. É só uma mentirinha boba para deixar as fãs felizes.

Milo estava mudo. Seu pensamento estava longe, mais propriamente na Fundação e mais especificamente, em uma certa garotinha de cabelinhos azuis.

-oOo-

Logo depois da entrevista, no Santuário...

Quando os quatro chegaram no Santuário, Saori os esperava.

- E então, meninos, como foi a entrevista ?

Estavam bem sorridentes. Pelo jeito, estavam gostando da fama.

- Ótima. - Kamus respondeu.

- Vai sair um quadro de cada um, com uma foto e as particularidades, como nome, idade, signo, estas coisas. - Aioria falou efusivamente.

- Vamos tirar as fotos amanhã. - Shura explicou à deusa.

- E ainda poderemos usar a roupa que a gente quiser das lojas que fazem propaganda na revista. - o Escorpiniano falou com entusiasmo.

- Acho que vou até comprar uma caneta bem cara só para dar autógrafos às minhas fãs. - o Leonino comentou brincando.

- Falando em fã, olha só quem vem aí - o espanhol observou - sua fã número um.

- Oi Marin. - cumprimentou a namorada abraçando-a, assim que chegou.

- Oi Amor. Oi meninos.

- Oi. - o francês disse à amazona que se juntava aos cinco - Gente, tenho que correr. Preciso despachar vários e-mails. Com licença senhoritas. - pediu às garotas – Rapazes. - os três fizeram um sinal de positivo para o Aquariano, que se apressou em ir embora.

- E aí ? – a amazona perguntou curiosa - Como foi a entrevista ?

- Foi ótima. - Aioria respondeu passando a mão no cabelo da menina.

- Que tipo de coisas eles perguntam ? – a garota perguntou curiosa aos três.

- Ah, como surgiu a banda, o porquê do nome, que outros eventos vamos tocar, o que achamos do assédio das fãs - Milo enumerava as várias perguntas feitas - quantos anos temos, qual a data do nosso aniversário, que lugar gostaríamos de conhecer, qual o nosso maior sonho, se temos nam...

- Se temos ou não a intenção de continuar a tocar juntos, coisas assim. - o Leonino apressou-se em consertar – Todas as respostas que você vai ver quando a revista sair, Águiazinha curiosa. – brincou com a namorada.

- Ai, não vejo a hora de sair a revista. A primeira entrevista do meu Amorzinho. – e abraçou Aioria.

- Marin, - a deusa chamou-a - você já escolheu sua fantasia para o meu aniversário ?

A amazona soltou o namorado e começou a falar com Saori. A comemoração dos 15 anos da menina seria uma festa à fantasia. O Leonino aproveitou que as duas estavam distraídas para dar um aperto no amigo.

- Milo, você está louco ? - perguntou baixinho.

- Calma Aioria, desculpa. Foi sem querer.

- Se você falar para a Marin que eu disse que não tenho namorada, eu te mato.

- Então é melhor você contar logo. Ela vai ficar muito brava se descobrir pela revista.

- Eu vou contar. Só preciso de um tempo.

- E então ? – Shura perguntou a ambos assim que os dois pararam de conversar – Já estão com as fantasias prontas ?

- Eu ainda nem escolhi. A Marin já sabe como vai.

- É justamente disso que estou falando com a Saori. - a namorada do grego comentou entrando na conversa dos homens.

Os cinco falaram algum tempo sobre a festa e a deusa pediu à amazona para ir até o templo sagrado de Atena. Suas fantasias já haviam chegado e ela queria saber o que sua melhor amiga achava.

- Amor, - abraçou o Leonino - posso passar na sua casa depois ?

- E precisa pedir ? - disse abraçando-a amorosamente.

- É por isso que eu amo esse meu gatinho. - disse apertando a mão do grego que tomou a mão da menina e beijou suavemente.

As duas se afastaram, conversando sobre a festa.

- Ai, que romântico, Gatinho ! - Shura tirou sarro do cavaleiro de Leão.

- Aposto que você é TÃO meloso ou até MAIS com a Shina.

- Grande idéia ! Vamos fazer uma aposta ? - perguntou aos gregos.

- Que tipo de aposta ? – Aioria quis saber.

- Vamos apostar qual será a música que o Pearl Jam vai tocar na abertura do show.

- Ah, essa é difícil. - Milo reclamou.

- Por isso que é legal. - o espanhol replicou - Aposto que será Jeremy.

- Eu acho que vai ser Alive. – o Leonino arriscou.

- Fala sério Aioria. Se o Donko estivesse vivo, diria que dançou esta música na juventude. Acho que vai ser uma do CD mais novo.

- Tudo bem, Escorpião. Pega o nome e depois passa para a gente, mas TEM que ser do CD novo.

- Então já está apostado ? - Aioria perguntou.

- Claro. - Shura respondeu.

- Beleza. Vou pegar o nome da música e digo hoje no treino.

- E quem ganhar, leva o quê ? – o cavaleiro de Leão questionou.

- Escolhe o castigo.

- Humm... - Milo ficou pensativo.

- O que é ? Tá com medinho, grego ? – o Capricorniano falou sarcástico.

- Tudo bem, fechado. - e deu a mão ao espanhol.

- Aposta aceita. - Aioria falou ao colocar a mão sobre a mão dos dois.

- Ok. - Shura deu um sorriso de lado.

-o-

- Aioria, algo me diz que o Shura está sacaneando a gente. – falava enquanto seguia ao lado do amigo até o templo de Escorpião.

- Milo, ninguém tem acesso aos americanos. Como ele saberia a música que eles vão tocar ?

- Não sei, mas acho que estou começando a me arrepender de ter apostado no escuro. Se a gente perder nem sabemos o que vamos pagar.

- Não vai ser nada absurdo.

- E se ele pedisse uma noite com a Marin ?

- EU ARRANCO O PI...mmmm - o Escorpiniano tampou a boca do grego. Algumas servas mais novinhas estavam passando na hora.

- Ooi ! – Milo disse com um sorrisinho bem amarelo, às meninas.

- Ele não vai pedir isso. – o Leonino comentou depois que as servas foram embora - Vai pedir uma coisa que NÓS DOIS possamos fazer, provavelmente juntos. E não sei nem por que estamos gastando tempo discutindo isso. Acho que você ficou muito impressionado depois de perder dos bronzeados e se vestir de menina.

- É. Tomara que seja isso. - falou sem muita convicção e já se vendo de saia de novo.

-oOo-

Sexta-feira

Milo estava muito cansado. Na noite anterior tinham ensaiado até tarde, pois a peça havia prejudicado os horários do grego. Felizmente era o último ensaio e tudo estava perfeito.

O Escorpiniano chegou cedo na Fundação porque como no dia anterior, sairia logo depois do almoço. Assim que terminou de comer, foi até o jardim se despedir das crianças e desejar um bom final de semana.

Desde a peça as crianças estavam eufóricas pelos comentários que rolavam dizendo que a partir deste final de semana mais pessoas as visitariam interessadas em adotá-las.

- Tchau meninas, bom final de semana. - Milo se aproximou de um grupo.

- Professor – Ilia se levantou rapidamente - eu queria ver o seu show.

- Desculpe, meu anjo. Infelizmente o show não é permitido para menores de doze anos.

- Isso não é justo ! - SN disse emburrada.

- Sini, - o grego abaixou-se e passou a mão nos cabelos da menina - aproveite a sua idade. Quando você for adulta vai querer ser criança novamente.

- Vou nada. Eu queria ter dezoito anos para ir onde eu bem entendesse ! – falou decidida.

- Eu só queria ter doze anos. – Neme comentou com a italianinha.

- Eu queria ver o show. - Megara comentou com tristeza e foi abraçada pelo grego.

- Eu também queria. - Nica falou chateada.

- Eu também. - Nana comentou fazendo beicinho.

- Professor - Volpi perguntou - você não pode levar a gente escondido ?

- Leva professor ? – Kitsune pediu se aninhando nos braços do grego, abraçando-o.

- Leva ? - Anjo Setsuna pediu abraçando-o também.

- Eu sou pequena e cabo em qualquer lugar. - Carola observou.

- Não é cabo. É caibo. - SN corrigiu.

- Agora que você está lendo livro de gente grande, tá se achando o máximo. - Carola falou e mostrou a língua para SN, aborrecida com a amiga.

- Leva a gente professor, a gente promete não fazer barulho. - Teffy pediu.

- Eu fico BEM quietinha. - Cardosinha afirmou, segurando a mão do jovem.

O Escorpiniano deu uma risada gostosa.

- Eu queria levar todas, mas infelizmente não posso. – deu uma pausa - Vou fazer uma coisa: vou pedir para fazerem uma gravação do show e trago para vocês assistirem.

- OBAA! - as garotas ficaram eufóricas.

- Bem meninas, preciso ir. - e levantou-se - Bom final de semana a todas e até segunda.

Teve que se abaixar novamente para receber todos os beijos e abraços. Ainda fez o mesmo ao passar por outras crianças.

Foi andando para a saída. Já tinha visto Calíope perto dos bancos do jardim e foi até a menina. Acabou ganhando um beijo da garotinha.

- A Mani tá dizendo que o "sou" vai ser bom. – a pequena falou com sua voz infantil.

Mani era uma bonequinha de tranças cor-de-rosa, que a menininha levava para tudo quanto é lado.

- Ah! A Mani está dizendo que o show vai ser bom, é ? - perguntou sentando-se no banco e colocando-a no colo - O que mais a Mani sabe ?

A garotinha colocou a boneca no ouvido e depois sorriu.

- Vou ganhar uma mamãe e meu papai vai ser bonito igual você.

Milo estava sorrindo, mas o comentário mexeu com ele. Tentou disfarçar.

- A Mani é uma garota muito esperta. - observou um pouco mais sério.

- LÊ ! - a menina pulou do seu colo e correu quando viu a amiguinha perto do escorregador.

O Escorpiniano olhou para a pequena toda saltitante junto da amiga e sentiu o coração apertar. A menina queria uma mãe.

- E agora ? - perguntou a si mesmo.

-o-

Parou a moto em uma rua de pouco movimento e tirou o capacete. Pegou o celular e discou. Assim que Kamus atendeu, despejou sua conversa com a pequena sobre o francês.

- Calma Mon Ange, não precisa ficar assim. Ela não quer uma mãe. Ela quer uma família.

- Mas Kamus...

- Milo, a menina só tem três aninhos. É normal sonhar com uma família tradicional.

- Será ? - perguntou inseguro.

- Claro. E depois, ela disse que o pai será como você. Isso quer dizer que ela gosta de você.

- Tem razão, Kâ. Acho que estou nervoso à toa. Já estou chegando.

- Ok. Venha com cuidado. Um beijo.

- Outro.

Saori tinha razão. Refletia enquanto dirigia para o Santuário. Era melhor esperar e não falar nada para Calíope. Se nada desse certo, seria uma grande decepção para ele e para a garotinha. Suspirou pesadamente. Faltava no mínimo três semanas para a votação e depois mais alguns meses para tê-la em seus braços.

Era muito tempo para esperar. Queria sua filhinha AGORA.

-oOo-

No estúdio de fotos...

Os integrantes da Sétimo Poder chegaram no estúdio e uma garota ajudou-os a escolherem as roupas. Tiraram várias fotos, com várias roupas diferentes.

Os cavaleiros ficaram muito bonitos, sem contar que o fato de serem fotogênicos também ajudava bastante. Estavam adorando a tietagem da equipe de fotografia e saíram da sessão de fotos muito sorridentes.

- Bem galera, é amanhã. – Shura falou para os outros.

- Estou com um frio na barriga. – Aioria dividiu sua angústia com os amigos.

- Fica frio, Gatinho. Vai dar tudo certo. Pensa só, o Kamus vai começar fazendo um solo de guitarra de MAIS de quarenta e cinco segundos SOZINHO e NEM está nervoso. – o Escorpiniano observou puxando o Aquariano para um abraço lateral.

- Obrigado por me deixar nervoso, Milo. – o francês replicou.

Os quatro riram.

-oOo-

Naquela sexta-feira Milo dormiu sozinho. Acordou no sábado às dez e meia e respirou fundo.

- É hoje.

_Próximo Capítulo: Depois de dar um conselho ao namorado, Kamus faz uma pequena reflexão sobre a paternidade. A banda Círculo de Bronze se apresenta e tem uma surpresa agradável após o show. Os integrantes da Sétimo Poder entram no palco para um show memorável._

_Nota da autora - agradecimentos_

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanham, principalmente as que mandaram e-mail:

Ana Paula - Se divertiu muito com a peça e elogiou dizendo que a peça ainda daria muito o que falar. (_Bela Patty_ - Oi Ana Paula, muito obrigada pelos e-mails e pelos elogios. Espero que vc continue a acompanhar. Bjos. . )

Anjo Setsuna - Ficou triste que a peça acabou. Adorou a fic e abriu a campanha "Faça a Bruxaori aceitar o pedido do Milo ou ela morre" rsrs (_Bela Patty_ - Obrigada por levantar minha moral. .. Os bronzeados vão aparecer no próximo cap. Sobre a sua campanha, parece que a Bruxaori ouviu suas preces rsrsrs)

Calíope Amphora - Achou que a fic acabou em grande estilo, como o Dido, o Milo e as crianças mereciam. Adorou o Deba. Também achou muito fofa a cena entre o Milo e a pequena Calíope. Ficou feliz em ver o Dido contente ao ler o jornal. (_Bela Patty_ - Primeiramente obrigada pela grande ajuda sobre o jornal . Kamus e sua crise existencial... será que a Calíope agüenta ? rsrs. É a conversa com a Saori não foi fácil, mas é mais uma batalha vencida !)

Cardosinha - Adorou a peça e o MM de diretor. Torce para o Milo conseguir adotar. Achou o francês psicótico com a investigação e adorou o Dido invadindo o quarto do Milucho. (_Bela Patty_ - Adotar não é assim TÃO fácil quanto parece... Quando o Kamus, realmente PSICÓTICO é a palavra que mais combina. rsrs. E o Dido não tem jeito ! rsrs)

Carola Weasley - Gostou muito da TECLA SAP e da Aquarela do Brasil. Torce pela Calíope. (_Bela Patty_ - Na verdade até EU estou com inveja da Calíope rsrs, mas ela merece. Obrigada pelos elogios. .)

Giselle - Gostou muito do Deba, Mu (por ela, ele dançaria a música até o final rsrs), MM e Dido. Achou ótima a lição social. Estava ansiosa pela conversa entre o Milo e a Saori. _(Bela Patty_ - Daqui a pouco tem o show. Espero que vc goste AO MENOS de uma música. Acho que vou contar o começo do Mu & Shaka sim. E muitas coisas vão mudar na Fundação... )

Ilia-Chan - Agradeceu a propaganda do "Baile de Máscaras" e está com um probleminha para enviar review. (_Bela Patty _- Espero que vc tenha gostado da parte do Pássaro. Bjux. .)

Lady Cygnus - Adorou ser o logo. Riu muito da peça e amou o Pomeu Ó.ò ? rsrs. Ficou com inveja da Calíope e torce por ela. (_Bela Patty _- Alguma compensação por ser A ÚNICA a aceitar fazer para com o Seiya tinha que ter alguma compensação, não é ? rsrs. Snif ! Até eu estou com inveja ! rsrs)

Nana Pizani - Gostou muito da peça e torce pela adoção, mas teme pela reação das outras crianças, principalmente as especiais. Também está curiosa para saber o que a Bruxaori reserva para o casal. (_Bela Patty _- Que bom que acertei na sua personagem .. Como eu te disse a Saori não ia pegar leve, mas tudo bem. Como ela não sabe do Kamus é até perdoável. Será ? rsrs)

Neme - Adorou fazer o papel da mulher do MM. Deu parabéns para mim e para o Dido. rsrs. Torce para a SN ser adotada pelo MM e pelo Dido. _(Bela Patty _- Ufa! Ainda bem que vc gostou rsrs. E não foi indireta não. Obrigada pelos elogios. Começo a achar que um certo italiano vai começar a gostar mais de crianças rsrs)

Nica-Bel - Amou o cap anterior e ficou tentando se imaginar de Carmem Miranda. (_Bela Patty _- Que bom que vc gostou e não ficou brava com o MM rsrs)

Ophiuchus no Shaina - Acompanha desde Recordações. Gostou muito da peça e elogiou bastante. _(Bela Patty_ - Muito obrigada por tanto elogio. Espero que vc continue a acompanhar .)

Rosette - Adorou a fic e achou a peça muito fofa. Achou o MM perfeito e queria ver o Dido usando os óculos enormes. Torce pela Calíope pois ela foi feita por encomenda aos céus. (_Bela Patty_ - Que bom que vc gostou da fic. O MM caiu mesmo como uma luva para o papel. Agora vc vê que não é TÃO simples assim ser pai...)

Sinistra Negra - Gostou muito da peça. Riu de se acabar. E se o Milo não entendeu nada entre o MM e a SN, imagine se ele comenta com o Dido ? rsrs. Confusões da mente de um aquariano... (_Bela Patty_ - Até EU estou achando o "Tio Máscara" rsrs estranho rsrs. Mas esse Kamus é de matar, não ? Que nóia !)

Srta Nina - Clicou em Curtindo..., mas quando viu que CVA era continuação de Recordações, ficou desesperada pelo tamanho, mas acabou lendo e gostando muito. (_Bela Patty_ - Obrigada pelos elogios, por me dar uma chance e pela paciência. Espero que vc fique logo em dia .)

Teffy - Gostou muito da peça e achou os dourados muito bons nos papéis deles. Gostou de virar bailarina e está ansiosa pelo Show. (_Bela Patty_ - O MM realmente só podia ficar assim, não é ? Acertei a personagem, não ? rsrs O Show sai no próximo cap)

Volpi - Achou ATÉ o Seiya bom na peça rsrs. O Dido foi quem ganhou nota máxima. Adorou sua participação como bailarina. (_Bela Patty_ - Os douradinhos até que dão bons atores rsrs. Para falar a verdade, ATÉ eu comecei a gostar mais do Seiya rsrs)

_Nota da autora: contato._

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas ou opiniões, podem me contatar no e-mail no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site. Juro que não mordo e nem fico muito tempo chateada com as críticas (no máximo uns 20 minutos rsrs). Elas são necessárias e é assim que a gente cresce. Bjinhos a todos.

Bela Patty .

- Ago/2005 -


	4. Semana II Círculo de Bronze

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Agosto**

-oOo-

_Capítulo anterior: No capítulo anterior Milo conversou com Saori sobre a adoção e a deusa prometeu ajudá-lo. O grego fica preocupado com um comentário da pequena Calíope. Os cavaleiros de ouro concedem a entrevista à Ninfas e se preparam para o show._

- ...estou com um frio na barriga. – Aioria dividiu sua angústia com os amigos.

- Fica frio, Gatinho. Vai dar tudo certo. Pensa só, o Kamus vai começar fazendo um solo de guitarra de MAIS de quarenta e cinco segundos SOZINHO e NEM está nervoso. – o Escorpiniano observou puxando o Aquariano para um abraço lateral.

- Obrigado por me deixar nervoso, Milo. – o francês replicou.

Os quatro riram.

-o-

Naquela sexta-feira Milo dormiu sozinho. Acordou no sábado às dez e meia e respirou fundo.

- É hoje.

-oOo-

Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Agosto - Semana II – Círculo de Bronze

Sábado, início da tarde. Templo de Aquário...

Milo subia os degraus até o décimo primeiro templo com uma grande preocupação. A tensão aumentou quando avistou o namorado.

- Mon Ange, está tudo bem ? – o francês perguntou achando o outro meio estranho.

- Está sim Kâ, apenas estou um pouco nervoso por causa do show. – mentiu.

- Mon Ange, – disse amorosamente - não precisa se preocupar, nossa apresentação será perfeita. – comentou beijando o grego de leve.

O Escorpiniano assentiu e foi até a cozinha ajudar o outro cavaleiro na preparação do almoço, mas prometeu a si mesmo que conversaria com o Aquariano sobre o real motivo de sua preocupação assim que terminassem de almoçar.

-o-

Estavam no meio da refeição quando o celular do grego tocou. Milo viu quem ligava e ficou visivelmente abalado. O francês atento a tudo, notou a mudança de comportamento.

- Alô ? – atendeu.

- ...

- Passe o telefone para ele. – o Escorpiniano pediu.

- ...

- ESPERA ! NÃO DESLIGA ! ALÔ ? ALÔ ?

Como ninguém respondia, Milo desligou o celular. Quando o fez sua face estava alterada. Se antes estava tenso, agora parecia que acabara de descobrir que o mundo ia acabar.

- O que aconteceu ? – o Aquariano perguntou preocupado.

- Podemos conversar depois do almoço ? – o outro pediu sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

Kamus ficou ainda mais preocupado. Depois do telefonema Milo simplesmente parou de comer e ficou olhando para o vazio. O francês resolveu tocar no assunto suavemente.

- A comida está ruim ? – perguntou apontando para o prato, mas na verdade a questão servia apenas para deixar o outro à vontade para falar.

- Como sempre está ótimo, Kâ. – falou docemente – Só estou sem fome. – empurrou o prato para longe e deu uma pequena pausa – Na verdade o problema é outro. Estou com medo. – confessou ao namorado.

- Mon Ange, – colocou a mão sobre a mão do Escorpiniano - a gente ensaiou tanto. Não há motivo para tanto nervosismo. – disse ainda sem tocar no assunto do telefonema pois não queria parecer TÃO desesperado para saber o que era.

- Não estou com medo da nossa apresentação. Temo pelos meninos de bronze. O Shun acabou de me ligar. O Ikki está apavorado. – deu uma pausa - Eu corrigi os erros, ouvi todas as músicas, ajudei nos ensaios e até levei o Dido para ajudar na coreografia dos garotos, mas acho que falhei como mestre. – e baixou a cabeça.

- Mon Ange, não diga isso. – abraçou o grego – Você é ótimo e eles também te acham maravilhoso. Esses meninos confiam cegamente em tudo o que você diz.

- Esse é o problema. – disse se soltando um pouco do abraço – Hoje pela manhã o Ikki me ligou e fiquei com ele ao telefone por quase vinte minutos. O menino já estava bem à vontade e repassamos todos os momentos do show. Aí, antes de desligar, eu brinquei dizendo que era bom que a música do Green Day deles ficasse bem tocada para combinar com a nossa.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ ? – o Aquariano gritou – VOCÊ DISSE A ELE QUE TAMBÉM VAMOS TOCAR GREEN DAY ? – perguntou em um misto de surpresa e repreensão.

- Falei. – disse um pouco murcho – E agora o moleque está com medo da banda dele fazer feio, porque a BESTA do professor de música falou que TAMBÉM vai tocar Green Day ! – disse aborrecido.

- Milo, como eu já tinha te falado, se fosse para contar que íamos tocar a mesma banda que eles, você deveria ter feito isso no começo dos ensaios e NÃO no dia do show. Agora ele deve estar pensando que será mais difícil tocar.

- Não, Kâ. Na verdade ele está pensando que "todo mundo vai comparar o Green Day da Círculo de Bronze com o da Sétimo Poder. Pxxxx ! Na Sétimo tem dois professores, Milo e Shura. É ÓBVIO que o Green Day dos dourados será perfeito e o da Círculo uma mxxxx".

- Bobagem, ele NÃO está achando isso.

- O que acabei de dizer foi o que ouvi no celular. O Shun repetiu ATÉ os palavrões do irmão.

- Bem, se o Shun repetiu a frase na íntegra, até com os palavrões, então a coisa é séria. – Kamus observou.

- E o pior é que a música do Green Day deles seria a música de abertura, mas eu fiquei com medo e troquei, colocando uma outra música como a música inicial. CLARO que o Ikki lembrou disso. - falou nervosamente.

- Milo, você não devia ter omitido isto deles.

- Eu sei que não devia... mas e agora ? O que eu faço ? – perguntou suplicante.

- Ligue para ele.

- Ele não quer falar comigo. Disse que está com vergonha pois entende que eu não falei nada porque eu sei que eles nunca conseguirão chegar ao nosso nível. Não é nada disso. Eles são muito bons, eu é que fui um tonto Kâ. – choramingou.

O Aquariano ficou pensativo por algum tempo.

- Milo, desculpe, mas o que esse menino está precisando é apanhar. – disse secamente - Ligue para ele, grite bastante, se faça de aborrecido, fale que se ele não atender, você vai até lá socá-lo e diga que ele é um idiota se está achando que com uma multidão louca para pular que nem macaco NO SHOW DO PEARL JAM, alguém vai ligar se a música que as "bandinhas" que vão tocar antes é do Green Day ou da Madonna.

- KAMUS ! VOCÊ PIROU ?

- Psicologia adolescente. Vai por mim.

- Está mais parecendo PSICOLOGIA SÁDICA ! – falou horrorizado – É assim que te tratavam no seu treinamento ? – perguntou e depois ficou quieto com a cara inexpressiva do outro – Kâ, por favor ! – implorou - Não tenho coragem de fazer isso.

- Então EU ligo. – e pegou o telefone.

- NÃÃÃO ! – Milo voou no aparelho – EU Ligo.

- Ok.

- Posso ligar da sala ? – o Escorpiniano pediu – Não vou conseguir falar assim com o garoto no estado em que ele está enquanto olho esta sua cara de algoz.

- Fique à vontade.

O grego foi para a sala. Kamus sabia o quanto doía no namorado fazer aquilo. Ele amava muito a seus alunos. Aliás, Milo era MUITO carinhoso com TODOS os seus alunos.

O francês sorriu. O Escorpiniano provavelmente seria um pouco mole, mas daria um bom pai. Pai... Pensou em Calíope. O grego tinha trazido uma foto para ele ver. Ela estava sorrindo, abraçada a uma bonequinha de cabelos rosa. Havia várias outras crianças na foto, também fazendo pose para a máquina, mas a pequena tinha um rostinho tão doce que ficara apaixonado assim que a viu.

Ficou pensativo. Será que seria tão bom pai quanto o Escorpiniano ? Seus pensamentos se voltaram para a situação que o namorado estava passando com o aluno, o que o fez lembrar que seu mestre sempre lhe dizia que toda ação corresponde a uma reação.

-o-

Uma vez, no começo do seu treinamento, no meio da imensidão branca, Kamus sentiu-se derrotado por não conseguir aplicar um determinado golpe e deixando-se cair no chão, chorou como uma criança. Disse a seu mestre que era incapaz de fazer o que ele pedia.

Ao contrário do que esperava, o mestre não foi compreensivo. Respondeu-lhe apenas "Não perco meu tempo com incapazes".

O mestre não lhe dirigiu a palavra até que conseguiu fazer o que lhe fora ordenado. E quando o francês, cheio de alegria foi contar que conseguira, o único comentário que recebeu em resposta ao seu feito foi "Só agora ?"

Engoliu a decepção e segurou o choro diante do mestre, mas no silêncio da noite enfiou a cabeça embaixo da coberta e chorou.

Foi com uma profunda dor no coração que o Aquariano percebeu que teria que aprender a lidar com suas frustrações ou não resistiria ao treinamento. Aprendeu a não criar expectativa a respeito dos outros nem esperar elogios. Aprendeu a ignorar a tristeza e usar a alegria somente se necessário. Foi aí que seu coração esfriou. Tanto quanto o ambiente que o cercava.

-o-

"Toda ação corresponde a uma reação" pensou.

Sua reação ao desprezo de seu mestre foi erguer-se e vencer...

Seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Ikki. O que estava em jogo não era um treinamento, era um show. Talvez brigar com Fênix não fosse uma boa. Ele já estava se sentindo inferiorizado e dizer que banda deles não passava de mais uma, apenas para fazer número, era muito forte. Uma coisa era um treinamento para ser um cavaleiro, outra era a vida. Tinha que deter o namorado.

Saiu de seu devaneio ao ouvir o grego gritando ao telefone. Isso poderia ter conseqüências terríveis. Ikki poderia se convencer que nem adiantaria entrar no palco. Precisava ser rápido antes que fosse tarde demais.

Mal pisou na sala e ouviu Milo dando risada. "Eu sabia !" pensou com um sorriso "Esse Escorpião frouxo acabou afinando com o garoto"

O grego estava jogado no sofá, com o telefone no ouvido e de costas para o Aquariano.

- É ISSO AÍ GAROTO ! Vamos mostrar ÀQUELES AMERICANOS FILHOS DE UMA PXXX que a multidão pode ATÉ estar lá por causa DELES, mas será nos NOSSOS SHOWS QUE ELA VAI PULAR ! – mais risadas – ELES QUE SE FXXXX ! – mais risadas, seguida de uma pausa – Ok, chego lá sete e meia. VAMOS ARREGAÇAR ! VAMOS BOTAR PARA FXXXX ! – e desligou.

- Pelos palavrões acredito que teve muita psicologia Escorpiniana.

- Qual é Kâ ? Não consigo ser tão frio quanto você. Eu não podia dizer aquilo ao menino.

Kamus sorriu ao perceber que o grego tinha feito a coisa certa.

- E sobre os palavrões, você sabe que falo muito. Até quando estamos brincando. – puxou o francês para junto de si e passou a mão na bunda dele, dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Quero ver com a Calíope aqui em casa. – O Aquariano observou.

O Escorpiniano soltou o namorado na hora.

- Pois eu quebro a cara do PRIMEIRO que ensinar QUALQUER palavra mais pesada que "bobo" a ela. Nossa princesinha não pode ficar ouvindo estas coisas.

- Humf ! Já vi tudo, Escorpião. Fica se fazendo de durão, mas vai virar MANTEIGA DERRETIDA com essa menina. Fala que não chora, que não chora, mas vai chorar ATÉ em apresentação de fim de ano no colégio.

- Já pensou Kâ, que bonitinho, ela se apresentando e no final mandando um beijo e fazendo tchau para o papai ? – falou sonhador - Acho que vou chorar mesmo.

- Você vai chorar é se ao invés de te chamar de pai, ela chamar a MIM. – e deu risada.

- Eu largo você. – Milo disse aborrecido.

- Calma, foi só uma brincadeira. – disse ainda rindo - E aí ? E o Ikki ?

- Beleza. Acho que agora ele está mais calmo. Obrigado. – e deu um selinho no namorado – Pelo menos ficar bravo serviu para trazê-lo ao telefone. – deu uma pausa – Tenho uma surpresa para você no show dos meninos. Eu só ia contar na hora mas não agüento de ansiedade.

- O que é ?

- A quarta música. Como eles queriam misturar estilos diferentes já que são mais pop, eu sugeri uma música estrangeira a eles. Acho que você vai gostar.

- Que música é ?

- Você só vai descobrir na hora.

- Não vai falar ?

- Não Kâ, é surpresa.

- Ok. – disse fingindo estar decepcionado – Então já que eu perdi a fome e não posso saber nada da surpresa, alguma compensação tem que ter. Que tal uma brincadeirinha antes do show, hein ? – e puxou o grego.

- Não Kâ. A gente precisa concentrar. – explicou.

- É mesmo ? – perguntou beijando suavemente o pescoço do namorado.

- SAI DAQUI TENTAÇÃO ! – riu e empurrou o francês.

- Estou vendo que você quer. – disse apontando para a bermuda do Escorpiniano, que já dava sinal de excitação.

- Nada que um banho gelado não resolva. – falou desdenhando o Aquariano.

- Pois eu posso te esfriar AGORA ! – e pulou sobre o grego, derrubando-o no sofá.

Ficaram rindo enquanto Milo tentava se defender e Kamus atacar.

-oOo-

Início da noite, no estádio...

A apresentação das bandas já estava programada e seguindo o cronograma montado. A banda Círculo de Bronze se apresentaria ao anoitecer, por volta das 20:30. Depois disso mais uma banda entraria no palco e em seguida a Sétimo Poder fechava as bandas nacionais para a apresentação da grande atração da noite: o grupo Pearl Jam, de Seattle.

-o-

Milo chegou no estádio por volta das sete e meia pois queria tranqüilizar seus alunos.

- E aí galera ? – disse aos bronzeados assim que chegou.

- Oi Milo. – Shun e Shiryu o cumprimentaram.

- E aí ? – Hyoga falou.

- Beleza ? – o cavaleiro de Pégasus cumprimentou o professor.

- Que cara é essa, Ikki ? – o Escorpiniano quis saber.

- Estou um pouco nervoso.

Milo se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro do garoto.

- Calma. Fique tranqüilo. Basta lembrar-se de tudo o que conversamos e o tanto que vocês ensaiaram para este dia. Apenas mostrem ao público o que vocês mostraram para mim. – falou para Fênix - Meninos ! – chamou os outros componentes.

Os garotos se aproximaram.

- Vamos repassar algumas coisas. – disse aos cinco - Ikki, movimente-se bem no palco. Use seu charme, mas sem vulgarizar. Lembre-se que há homens assistindo. Hyoga e Shun, vocês que também cantam, atenção o TEMPO TODO. Se houver algum problema, conduzam o vocal. Improvisem, toquem um solo, chamem o público para cantar junto, façam um strip-tease...

Os cinco olharam para o professor com os olhos arregalados.

– Era só para saber se vocês estavam prestando atenção. – depois que as risadas cessaram, Milo continuou - Apenas estou dizendo para fazerem QUALQUER COISA para NÃO deixar o ritmo cair.

Fez uma pequena pausa.

- Shiryu e Hyoga, saiam dos seus lugares, façam poses na frente do palco. Ikki, como você não tem nenhum instrumento, utilize seu corpo, movimente-se. A forma como você se comporta vai passar seu sentimento ao público. Seiya, firmeza nas batidas e sorrisos. Apesar de você ficar mais no fundo, sorria, principalmente quando a luz focar em você.

O grego olhou para cada um antes de prosseguir.

– Galera, acredito em vocês. Confiem um no outro e tudo vai dar certo. – piscou para o grupo – Façam as meninas perderem as vozes gritando seus nomes.

- Valeu Milo. – Fênix o abraçou – Nós vamos fazer essa multidão falar das bandas dos Cavaleiros por muito tempo. – soltou-se do professor e abraçou os companheiros.

- Oi Milo. – Saori cumprimentou-o – Meninos, vocês não vão se trocar ?

Os cinco saíram e o Escorpiniano ficou curtindo um pouco o show da banda que se apresentava. Kamus, Aioria e Marin chegaram e o grego ficou conversando com eles.

-o-

- Tem razão Aioria, eu também acho que... – o cavaleiro de Escorpião parou de falar ao ver os cavaleiros de bronze voltando do vestiário – CARA...MBA ! – lembrou-se a tempo que tinha mulheres no local.

Os integrantes da Círculo de Bronze estavam muito diferentes.

- Ficou ruim ? – Hyoga perguntou temeroso.

- FICOU ÓTIMO ! – Aioria se adiantou.

- As meninas vão amar. – Marin falou, concordando com o figurino.

Os cinco sorriram.

Fênix vestia uma camiseta branca por baixo e uma negra, sem mangas por cima, com o símbolo da banda. Amarrado a um dos bíceps tinha um lenço com a bandeira da Grécia, assim como todos os outros componentes da banda. Usava um bermudão jeans claro, rasgado no joelho. Shiryu estava com uma camiseta verde, pichado PEACE em branco. A bermuda era cru, com bolsos enormes. Hyoga usava uma camiseta negra com o símbolo da banda na frente e o nome na parte de trás. Vestia um bermudão verde bem claro e uma bandana negra da Circulo de Bronze na cabeça. Shun usava uma camiseta azul escura manchada de preto e bermudão preto. Seiya vestia a camiseta branca da banda e bermudão jeans escuro.

Para completar as meninas tinham passado gel nos cabelos de Seiya e Ikki e desarrumaram os fios, o que ficou muito apropriado.

- Eles não estão lindos ? – Princesa perguntou abraçando o namorado Hyoga.

- Estão gatérrimos. – June completou orgulhosa de Andrômeda.

- É as meninas já estão no clima. – o professor falou aprovando.

- E aí galera ? Caramba, eu quero um figurino desse também. – Shura tinha acabado de chegar com Shina.

- Milo, posso conversar com você ? – Fênix pediu cortando um pouco o papo – Tem algumas coisas que vou falar para o público e queria sua opinião.

- Claro.

Os dois se afastaram um pouco e ficaram algum tempo conversando. Depois de uns dez minutos de conversa e risadas se reuniriam aos outros para assistir ao show da banda que estava no palco.

-o-

Agora já era a hora da entrada da Círculo de Bronze.

- É isso aí galera. O público é de vocês. – Milo falou para os cinco jovens – Vão até lá e dêem o melhor.

Ikki colocou a mão para frente e os quatro seguiram o movimento colocando uma mão sobre a outra.

- CÍRCULO DE BRONZE ! – gritaram.

Os cavaleiros cumprimentaram a banda que estava saindo. Tinha sido um bom show. A multidão ainda pedia bis.

-o-

O palco se apagou para a troca dos instrumentos. Depois de algum tempo uma grande bandeira branca, com o símbolo da Banda, um Círculo de Bronze um tanto inclinado, com as inscrições do nome da banda gravadas sobre ele, assemelhando-se ao anel idealizado por Tolkien em "O Senhor dos Anéis", descia no fundo do palco.

Uma luz muito forte focalizava a bandeira quando Mu entrou no palco para divulgar a renda, o público e dar algumas informações sobre a banda Círculo de Bronze. O Ariano foi focado por uma luz.

- ...composta por cinco cavaleiros de bronze defensores da deusa Atena, a Banda Círculo de Bronze faz hoje a sua primeira apresentação para um grande público. A banda traz a seguinte formação: no vocal, Ikki; na guitarra, Hyoga; no contrabaixo, Shiryu; no teclado, Shun e na bateria, Seiya. Os cinco jovens descrevem seu som como "uma mistura do que a galera gosta". Agora com vocês, CÍRCULO DE BRONZE ! – Mu disse e se retirou.

A multidão aplaudiu e assobiou.

As luzes se apagaram novamente. Os jovens entraram e se posicionaram nos instrumentos ainda no escuro. No meio da escuridão, Ikki gritou.

- BOOAA NOITE GALERAAAAA !

O público respondeu com assobios e gritos. As luzes se acenderam e passearam pelo palco. Ikki estava no centro dele, de mão erguida. A banda começou a tocar uma música instrumental bem rápida.

Fênix retirou o microfone do suporte e saiu correndo de onde estava e passeou aleatoriamente pelo palco. O jovem parecia ligado na tomada. A iluminação seguia a loucura do menino e dançava rápida e colorida pelo palco. Então o vocalista correu até a frente do palco, em uma das laterais e em seguida atravessou-o de ponta a ponta, correndo e gritando:

- EU DISSE BO-A NOI-TE GA-LE-RAAAA !

O público respondeu imediatamente com gritos, aplausos e assobios.

Ikki voltou para o centro do palco e levantou os braços. Seiya destruía na bateria. Quando Fênix baixou os braços, a música parou e as luzes focaram nos cinco e no símbolo da banda.

A multidão aprovou. Todos aplaudiram e assobiaram em grande euforia.

- Nós somos a banda Círculo de Bronze – o vocalista disse ao microfone - e participamos deste evento pois, assim como vocês, acreditamos no ideal da Fundação Kido. – deu uma pequena pausa - E daqui a pouco PEEAARL JAAM! – e direcionou o microfone para o público que gritou ensandecido.

Hyoga se aproximou para falar ao microfone, sempre olhando para o público e sorrindo, conforme orientação do professor.

- Ikki, fiquei sabendo que o pessoal do Pearl Jam está com receio da galera dormir antes do show deles.

- É mesmo ? Então vamos mostrar que a galera grega sabe agitar. – Fênix apontou para Seiya deu três batidas na baqueta e começou a tocar. – TIRA O PÉ DO CHÃO ! - gritou para a multidão.

Outro lugar – Detonautas - www kboing com br / músicas / D / Detonautas / Outro lugar

Ao ouvir as batidas da música, a multidão gritou enlouquecida. Enquanto Ikki cantava e pulava, o público vibrava, gritava, cantava e pulava junto. Nos bastidores, um Escorpiniano muito orgulhoso via seu pupilo fazendo quase setenta mil pessoas acompanharem a música.

Hyoga saiu de onde estava e foi até a frente do palco caprichar no solo de guitarra. Shun tirava o som que queria do seu teclado, deixando a música perfeita. A multidão gritou em aprovação. O público acompanhava se movendo no ritmo da música como uma onda.

Mal acabou a primeira música, e os meninos já iniciaram a próxima, fazendo todos gritarem ao reconhecê-la.

Holiday – Green day - www kboing com br / músicas / G / Green Day / Holiday

Ikki começou cantando, com Hyoga e Shun acompanhando no back-vocal. O cavaleiro de Fênix se movia bastante, andando pelo palco, agitando a galera que cantava junto. Quando ficava só o instrumental, Ikki dançava, arrancando gritos enlouquecidos das meninas. Shiryu saiu de onde estava e continuou tocando enquanto caminhava até a frente do palco, recebendo vários elogios. Depois o menino voltou para sua posição. Seiya tocavam a bateria com perfeição.

Hyoga foi até onde Fênix estava e tocou ao seu lado. Andrômeda acompanhava cantando no microfone localizado na frente do seu teclado.

Finalizaram a música com destaque para a guitarra. O público aplaudiu, gritou e berrou.

- CÍRCULO, CÍRCULO, CÍRCULO !

- LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO ! – as meninas gritavam sem pudor algum para os garotos.

Muitos assobios empolgados e aplausos se ouviam.

- OBRIGADO GALERAA ! - o vocalista puxou o ar para controlar a respiração – TEM ALGUÉM APAIXONADO POR AÍ ? – Fênix gritou.

O público enlouqueceu em resposta. A luz ficou mais fraca e iluminou o vocalista suavemente.

Ikki andou até o centro do palco e recolocou o microfone no suporte. As luzes do estádio se apagaram deixando apenas o palco aceso. As pessoas acenderam seus isqueiros na arquibancada e na pista, fazendo um visual muito bonito. O teclado iniciou a canção.

Incomplete – BackStreet Boys – www kboing com br / músicas / B / BackStreet Boys / Incomplete

O vocalista cantava segurando o microfone de pé e com os olhos fechados imprimindo maior emoção à música. Andrômeda e Hyoga também cantaram a música e se revezavam no back-vocal. O público acompanhava cada estrofe e em um dos refrões Ikki apenas colocou o microfone para frente pedindo que continuassem, o que obedeceram prontamente.

Conforme a música ia acabando, a luz do palco ia ficando mais fraca, até que finalizou iluminando um pouco mais forte o vocalista. Os outros componentes da banda silenciaram seus instrumentos e Shun conduziu a música sozinho até o final.

Quando a música finalmente terminou, a multidão assobiou e aplaudiu muito. As luzes se acenderam novamente.

- CÍRCULO, CÍRCULO, CÍRCULO !

Fênix e Hyoga, sem sua guitarra, se aproximaram mais do público e a gritaria foi geral.

- LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO ! – as meninas berravam sem parar.

Os dois sorrindo apareceram no telão, enlouquecendo ainda mais as garotas.

- Alguém aqui sabe francês ? ... – o loiro perguntou.

A multidão se calou por uma pequena fração de segundo.

- ... ou gosta de balada ? – Ikki completou.

O público foi à loucura ao entender que música viria a seguir.

- Quero ver todo mundo dançando. – Hyoga pediu – Até os franceses. – brincou e olhou levemente para os bastidores.

Cisne tinha um outro microfone para poder acompanhar Fênix. Os dois ficaram mais próximos do público. A iluminação movia-se de forma a fazer o palco parecer uma grande balada. Um pouco de gelo seco tornou o espetáculo ainda mais bonito.

-oOo-

Enquanto isso, nos bastidores...

- Eu não sei muito francês, mas adoro um francês. – Milo comentou baixinho no ouvido de Kamus. – Essa é para você.

O namorado sorriu em resposta. O Aquariano ficou muito feliz, principalmente por ver que o pupilo também cantaria em francês. Sentia-se duplamente homenageado.

O Escorpiniano puxou-o para dançar.

-oOo-

De volta ao palco...

Hey Oh ! – Tragedy – www kboing com br / músicas / T / Tragedie / Hey Oh !

Os dois cantavam e dançavam seguindo os passos ensinados por Afrodite. Eram sensuais sem serem apelativos. O público cantava e dançava junto, acompanhando os dois jovens que cantavam com vontade, acompanhando o teclado de Shun que produzia os sons que levava mais de setenta mil pessoas a se sentirem em uma verdadeira balada. Shiryu e Seiya também acompanhavam com seus instrumentos.

Em um dos refrãos Hyoga apontou seu microfone para o público que não decepcionou. Os garotos continuaram o dueto até o final, quando Ikki pediu para a multidão cantar sozinha.

- Agora quero ouvir só vocês.

E o público fez bonito, cantando.

Ikki cantou novamente o primeiro refrão e o público respondia "Hey Ho !"

Hyoga fez o mesmo que o outro vocalista, repetindo as estrofes e o público também cantou em resposta. Depois a própria multidão continuou sozinha até o final. A banda Círculo de Bronze se emocionou ao ver mais de setenta mil pessoas cantando.

No final da música foram extremamente aplaudidos.

- Obrigado. – Fênix agradeceu com humildade.

As pessoas não paravam de gritar o nome da banda.

- CÍRCULO, CÍRCULO, CÍRCULO !

- IKKI ! IKKI ! – um grupo de garotas berrava desesperadamente para o menino que mandou um beijo, deixando-as em alvoroço.

- LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO ! – passaram a gritar sem parar.

Enquanto o vocalista foi tomar um gole de água na lateral, o russo também falou com o público.

- Muito obrigado. – Hyoga agradeceu - E daqui a pouco para vocês, PEARL JAM !

A resposta foi imediata. O público gritou e assobiou muito. Obviamente as garotas não perderam a oportunidade de gritar.

- LOIRO LINDO ! GOSTOSO ! LOIRO ! OLHA PARA CÁ ! – gritavam e mandavam beijos para o garoto.

A princípio o cavaleiro de Cisne ficou um pouco tímido, mas Afrodite havia orientado os meninos a se mostrarem sempre firmes. Respirou fundo, segurou o microfone e sorriu.

- Obrigado. Eu amo vocês ! – falou arrancando gritos ensandecidos das meninas.

O russo voltou para seu lugar, pegando sua guitarra. Shiryu foi até a frente do palco e começou a tocar.

- VAMOS AGITAR GALERA ! – Fênix pediu à multidão sorrindo e voltando para o microfone.

Um Minuto para o Fim do Mundo – CPM 22 – www kboing com br / músicas / C / CPM 22 / Um Minuto para o Fim do Mundo

O pedido do vocalista foi prontamente atendido pelo público que cantou junto com os bronzeados.

Ikki andava pelo palco e pedia com as mãos, para as pessoas agitarem. A multidão pulava, gritava e acompanhava o garoto. A música terminou com o público aplaudindo muito a atuação dos jovens.

- CÍRCULO, CÍRCULO, CÍRCULO ! – gritavam e aplaudiam cada vez mais.

- Obrigado a todos por acompanharem nossas músicas. – Ikki disse ao estádio lotado - Somos a banda Círculo de Bronze. Com SEIYA na bateria !

A luz focou no menino que deu um solo de bateria. Sua imagem estava no telão. Naquele momento Seiya lembrou-se das palavras do professor e sorriu. As garotas foram à loucura.

- LINDO ! GOSTOSO ! MARAVILHOSO !

O menino sorriu mais ainda e detonou em seu solo.

Ikki correu até seu irmão, fazendo a luz seguí-lo.

- No teclado, SHUN !

Foi um escândalo. Enquanto Andrômeda sorria e fazia bonito no teclado, tirando o som que queria, a multidão aplaudia e as meninas gritavam.

- LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO ! - o refrão foi repetido várias vezes.

Fênix continuava a apresentação.

- No contrabaixo, SHIRYU ! – apontou para o baixista.

O Dragão era muito bom e fez um solo perfeito. As garotas gritaram ensandecidas. Assim que a câmera deu um close, o garoto exibiu um sorriso encantador, deixando as jovens mais agitadas ainda.

- GOSTOSO ! LINDO ! TUDO DE BOM ! – berravam desesperadas e assobiavam. – EU TE AMO !

Ikki se aproximou devagar de Hyoga. As meninas começaram a gritar antes que ele apresentasse o loiro. O russo se aproximou da beirada do palco. As garotas quase enlouqueceram. Algumas até choravam.

- E na guitarra... – deu uma boa pausa e as meninas gritaram mais ainda - HYYYOGA !

O menino fez um belíssimo solo de guitarra, começando por uma música clássica, passando por uma música popular grega e fechando com um agudo de rock. As jovens gritavam e se empurravam para ficarem mais perto do astro. O refrão "LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO" se ouviu algumas vezes, mas logo foi substituído por outro.

- HYOGA EU TE AMO ! HYOGA EU TE AMO ! – começaram a gritar repetidamente, fazendo com que sorrisse encantadoramente e ficasse ainda mais bonito.

- Eu também amo vocês. – falou ao microfone, fazendo com que os gritos ficassem quase ensurdecedores.

Shun saiu do teclado e andou até a frente do palco. A gritaria foi imensa com os três vocalistas juntos.

- Bem, - falou colocando o braço no ombro de Ikki e sorrindo para o público - acho que ninguém vai querer saber que no vocal tem um cara que se empenhou MUITO para que vocês gostassem do show desta noite. – Andrômeda olhou para o irmão.

O público riu com o comentário e aplaudiu.

- E no vocal... – Hyoga começou a falar e o cavaleiro de Pégasus começou a rufar os tambores. A multidão já gritava enlouquecida – IIIKKIIII !

Os quatro tocaram uma música, mas que quase foi abafada pelos gritos ensandecidos de setenta mil pessoas. O vocalista chegou na frente do palco e agradeceu. As meninas gritavam, se empurravam e choravam.

- LINDO ! GOSTOSO ! – berraram.

- IKKI EU TE AMO ! IKKI EU TE AMO ! – começaram a gritar sem parar.

O garoto sorriu e agradeceu por algum tempo o carinho do público.

- Agora... – o líder disse ao resto da banda – VAMOS AGITAR ! – e a música começou.

Shut up – Simple Plan – www kboing com br / músicas / S / Simple Plan / Shut up

A galera pulou e gritou ao ouvir os primeiros acordes. Ikki começou a cantar, Andrômeda e Hyoga acompanhavam no back-vocal. Seiya arrasava na bateria e Shiryu se movimentou até o público.

O loiro também foi até a frente do palco mostrar do que era capaz e foi muito bem recebido pela multidão. A apresentação e a música estavam impecáveis. O público adorou e acompanharam todos os refrões, ovacionando a banda no final.

Os cinco saíram dos instrumentos e se juntaram na frente do palco para agradeceram. O estádio estava em polvorosa, aplaudindo, assobiando e gritando muito.

- CÍRCULO, CÍRCULO, CÍRCULO !

- VALEU GALERAA ! – Hyoga gritou e mandou um beijo para a multidão.

- VALEU ! - Fênix gritou no microfone e correu para o fundo do palco.

As luzes se apagaram. Gritos histéricos, assobios e pedidos de bis começaram. As luzes se acenderam e a multidão gritou mais ainda.

- VOCÊS QUEREM MAIS ? – Ikki perguntou do fundo do palco.

Mais gritos e assobios.

- CÍRCULO, CÍRCULO, CÍRCULO !

O menino mesmo com um microfone na mão, passou pelo microfone de pé e o trouxe quase até a frente do palco. Depois apontou para Seiya que, como os outros, já tinha voltado para seu instrumento. O baterista bateu a baqueta três vezes, Ikki fez um som de macaco no microfone e a música começou. Enquanto falava, o vocalista se aproximava mais ainda da frente do palco.

- Lá fora todos os corações procuram a sua órbita. Novas propostas pro mundo, novos encaixes pras coisas... que ainda não estão no lugar. Atento às diversidades, em busca de um mundo melhor. É preciso provar das loucuras, ativar novas possibilidades... de volta... ao planeta ...dos macacos. VAMOS PULAR GALERA ! – e começou a pular, contagiando as pessoas.

http // radio . terra . com . br / includes / internasalbuns / 4 / 4056.html  - tirar todos os espaços para acessar o (MTV ao Vivo) . Música: De Volta Ao Planeta.

A multidão cantava junto "Nana Banana Nanananana Banana"

Shiryu e Hyoga foram até a frente do palco. Faziam o back-vocal no microfone de pé e caprichavam no instrumental.

Fênix estava em seu ambiente. Parecia fazer parte do mundo do show business há anos. O garoto cantava com propriedade e deixava o público enlouquecido ao pedir que cantassem o refrão. A música acabou se estendendo um pouco mais, mas a multidão parecia não querer deixá-los ir embora.

Finalmente a música foi diminuindo, acompanhada de muitas palmas.

- VALEU GRÉCIA ! ATÉ O ANO QUE VEM ! – gritou para o público.

Aplausos, assobios, gritos, choro, elogio. O estádio era um mix de emoção. A banda Círculo de Bronze havia conquistado os gregos.

Os cinco garotos se aproximaram da frente do palco e agradeceram. A gritaria só aumentava, numa mistura de sons.

- CÍRCULO, CÍRCULO, CÍRCULO!

- LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO !

- CÍRCULO EU TE AMO ! CÍRCULO EU TE AMO !

Ikki tirou a camiseta preta sem mangas que usava e atirou para a multidão. As meninas se digladiaram para pegá-la, mas Shiryu logo jogou mais camisetas da banda e a agitação se dividiu.

Seiya jogou suas baquetas e a camiseta, ficando com o peito nu, arrancando gritos e suspiros das meninas. Com toda a gritaria por causa do Pégasus, os outros foram PRATICAMENTE obrigados pela multidão para jogarem suas camisas, sob o refrão: "TIRA, TIRA, TIRA".

Hyoga jogou também sua bandana e balançou a cabeça para ajeitar um pouco os cabelos, deixando as meninas quase loucas.

- LINDO ! ME DÁ UM BEIJO ! EU TE AMO !

O russo sorriu e jogou um beijo para as garotas que gritaram mais ainda. Shun desamarrou sua faixa com a bandeira da Grécia e jogou para as meninas, mandando um beijo para elas e colocando a mão no coração e abaixando-se para um agradecimento. As jovens enlouqueceram.

- SHUUN, EU TE AMO ! SHUUN, EU TE AMO ! – gritaram para o menino, que mandou mais um beijo e depois correu para os bastidores.

- TCHAU GALERA ! VALEU ! – Ikki falou afinal e saiu sob o refrão "LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO"

- CÍRCULO ! CÍRCULO ! CÍRCULO ! – A multidão repetia sem parar.

Assim que chegaram nos bastidores, Fênix, que vinha correndo, pulou sobre o professor, abraçando-o. Os dois riram muito.

Os quatro se aproximaram e ajudaram Ikki a levantar o Escorpiniano e o jogá-lo para cima, em comemoração. Depois todos se abraçaram.

- Parabéns Círculo de Bronze. Vocês foram demais. É isso aí garoto. – Milo falou bagunçando o cabelo do cavaleiro de Fênix que ria muito.

Os dourados também cumprimentaram os meninos. As namoradas dos jovens estavam eufóricas. Saori apareceu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Parabéns meninos. Ikki, você foi FANTÁSTICO.

Fênix deu um grande abraço na menina, mostrando que todas as divergências do passado estavam esquecidas. Assim que terminaram de se abraçar, a deusa começou a falar.

- A revista Ninfas quer uma entrevista exclusiva de vocês e vai colocar uma foto de corpo inteiro de cada um. Vocês estarão na capa da próxima semana.

- Essa semana agora ? – Milo perguntou incrédulo.

Não era possível ! Será que a revista Ninfas ia jogar fora a entrevista da Sétimo Poder ? E a capa ? Prometeram um quarto de capa, já que o Pearl Jam seria o destaque.

- Não Milo. Pode ficar tranqüilo. A entrevista de vocês sai na terça. Eles serão capa da próxima revista.

- Ufa ! – o Escorpiniano falou e todos riram da cara dele.

- Tem mais. – a menina disse entusiasmada - Um patrocinador ligou e quer confeccionar os anéis da Circulo de Bronze. Ele falou que é retorno certo e que parte do dinheiro ganho virá para a Fundação.

Os cinco jovens pularam de alegria. Realmente mereciam.

-o-

A próxima banda entrou e continuou a agitar a galera. Quando terminaram o show anunciaram que em breve Pearl Jam estaria no palco. Todos ouviram os aplausos e a multidão gritando "PEARL JAM".

- É isso aí galera. – Shura falou para os outros – Vamos fazer o mesmo que o Milo orientou aos bronzeados. Se é para falar do Pearl Jam, será no meio do show. Quero sair do palco ouvindo o nome da nossa banda e não da banda DELES.

- Concordo. – Aioria afirmou.

- Com certeza. – Kamus falou e sorriu para o namorado.

- Agora é a nossa hora. – Milo falou aos três – Vamos mostrar que não foi à toa que escolhemos este nome. Vamos entrar lá e mostrar o nosso PODER.

Shura colocou a mão para frente e os três colocaram suas mãos sobre a dele.

- SÉTIMO PODER ! – gritaram.

Milo sorriu para o Aquariano. Os belos olhos do amigo falaram tudo. Era isso que precisava. Seria um show memorável.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo – No próximo capítulo a banda Sétimo Poder faz um grande show. Ian e Giovanni se juntam aos dourados para assistirem à apresentação do Pearl Jam. A banda de Seattle entra no palco e canta a primeira música em homenagem a Saori, revelando o ganhador da aposta._

_Nota da autora - agradecimentos_

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanham, principalmente as que mandaram e-mail:

Anjo Setsuna - Ficou super contente da Bruxaori (quer dizer Saori) aceitar e até achou ela boazinha. (!) Está curiosa para saber o resultado da aposta. Bela Patty - É sua campanha deu certo rsrs. Ao menos ela não foi injusta com o Milucho. Obrigada pela sugestão do show. Acho que deu para perceber que ficou IMENSO mesmo e eu teria que dividir, não é ? rsrs

Ana Paula - Se a Saori não ajudasse o Milucho ela a esganaria, mas continuará de olho nas atitudes da menina. Também aproveitou para cobrar maior participação dos outros douradinhos. Bela Patty - Ana, continue de olho na Saori (Cid Moreira rsrs). Mu & Shaka em breve. Prometo ! Sobre os casais se assumirem, em setembro vc terá uma surpresa. Quanto a todo mundo ficar sabendo... isso é uma outra história. (Obrigada pelas dicas .)

Calíope - Ficou apreensiva pelo comentário da bonequinha Mani e está até com inveja da pequena Calíope. Até simpatizou (O.O) com a Saori (!) Quer só ver o que vai dar com a aposta do Shura. Bela Patty - Mil obrigadas pela ajuda da reportagem (mais uma vez). E não se preocupe, o Milo não desistirá de vc assim tão fácil. Agora fala sério, olha só que pais mais descontrolados vc foi arranjar, hein ? rsrs. E o Aioria que se cuide. Vc sabe como as mulheres são imprevisíveis rsrs.

Cardosinha - Pela primeira vez concordou com a Saori: também ficaria muito p se alguém a acordasse cedo no domingo ! rsrs. Acha que o Shura vai ganhar a aposta e está curiosa para saber o que ele pedirá. Bela Patty - E eu pensando que vc tinha concordado com a atitude da Saori rsrs. No próximo cap sai a resposta da aposta. Kamus detetive ? Em setembro o francês terá uma grata surpresa... aguarde...

Carola Weasley - Quase teve um treco com a conversa entre a Saori e o Milo sobre a adoção e até sentiu todas as emoções do Escorpiãozinho. Torce pela Saori & Seiya. Só queria que a pequena Carola fosse ao show... Bela Patty - Seu e-mail foi uma diversão. Sobre a adoção, adianto que não será fácil, o Mizinho ainda vai passar por alguns momentos negros... Concordo sobre o Seiya & Saori, quem sabe assim ela também não fica mais boazinha.

Giselle - Ficou com o coração na mão com a conversa sobre a adoção. Não vê a hora de Mu & Shaka e não está gostando nadinha da aposta do Shura. Aguardava ansiosamente o show. Bela Patty - Obrigada pelos elogios. Como eu te disse por e-mail, adotar não é tarefa fácil... Mu & Shaka em breve ! Humm, o que o Shurinha está aprontando, hein ? Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro show .

Ilia-Chan - Estava quase dando uma Execução Aurora na Saori, mas... parece que ela ficou boazinha. Ainda disse que o espanhol está muito esquisito e que não vai agüentar se o Shura ganhar a aposta e aprontar com o Milucho. E morreu de rir com sua personagem fazendo o pássaro. Bela Patty - Independente do Shura ou não, o Milucho SEMPRE se mete em fria rsrsrs. Seus e-mail foram ótimos, eu ri muito. Colocar seios no Kamus para ele virar mãe foi de arrasar HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ !

Kitsune - Achou o processo de adoção muito burocrático, mas lógico está torcendo pelo Milo e até pela Saori pois ela mereceu. Está estranhando o comportamento do espanhol. Bela Patty - Concordo sobre o processo de adoção. Torcer pelo Milucho é de praxe, mas também estou torcendo pela Saori. E o Shura ainda vai piorar, vc vai ver.

Nana Pizani - Disse que a Saori não foi má, apenas verdadeira e que adoção é um processo complexo e demorado e nem sempre com final feliz. Quer ver o que a Marin vai fazer quando souber que o Aioria disse que não tinha namorada. Já está absolvendo o MM e o Shura e começando a apostar no Shaka (!) Bela Patty - Vc está coberta de razão sobre a Saori e sobre a adoção. Êta coisinha complicada. Será que o Milo sobrevive ? Agora o Gatinho que arrume uma boa desculpa para a amazona rsrs. Shura, MM ou Shaka ? Em Setembro tem novidades...

Nica-Bel - Adorou o jeito fofo do Milo com as crianças. Bela Patty - Esse Mizinho é um doce, não ? Vc vê que ele continua assim com os alunos dele e com a futura filhota.

Ophiuchus - Está torcendo pelas duas leis serem aprovadas. Ainda acha que o Milucho TEM que conseguir adotar sim. Bela Patty - O Kamus de mãe coruja ? rsrs. Essa foi ótima rsrsrs. Vamos torcer pelo Milucho !

Patin - Read Recordações and Curtindo a Vida Adoidado and like very much. She hopes this fic changes the point of view of people about disable people. She loved SN and Calíope. Bela Patty - Your e-mail surprised me. It was MY FIRST e-mail in english. I AM INTERNACIONAL ! \o/ rsrs. I agree with you, children must be loved. I really would like this fic could help someone.

Shakinha - Ficou aflita com a adoção e acha que ainda vai dar muita confusão com as amazonas por causa do Shura e do Aioria (mentirosos !) Bela Patty - Realmente adotar não é tarefa fácil. Agora, vc acertou em cheio ! Esses mentirosos que aguardem... PROPAGANDA DE FIC: Gente, leiam a fic Douradinhos no Parque da Shakinha. Principalmente se vcs estiverem meio para baixo. É diversão garantida .

Srta Nina - Gostou muito de Recordações e fez vários elogios. Também gostou muito da peça e da fic abordar o assunto adoção. Bela Patty - Obrigada pelo carinho e por me dar uma chance. São tantos capítulos que até assusta rsrs. Ih! O Milucho ainda vai passar por MUITAS até virar pai.

Sinistra Negra - Ficou preocupada com o Kamus e o Milucho pois acha que os dois estão exagerando na psicose rsrs. Está torcendo pelo Seiya (!) E quer ver o show e o Ian (lógico rsrs). Queria que o Shura perdesse a aposta. Bela Patty - Acho que o Kamus está precisando de um psicólogo rsrs. E para o MM querer ser pai vai demorar MUUUUUUUITO... Agora, o Aioria que se cuide com a Marin rsrsrs. Desculpe mas Ian e Gio só no próximo cap, junto com o campeão da aposta.

Teffy - Achou a peça muito legal e riu muito. Torce para que o Milo consiga adotar logo. Aguardava aos shows ansiosa. Bela Patty - Seu e-mail estava muito divertido. Fiquei só imaginando a sua mãe rsrs. Aqui está o primeiro show. Espero que tenha gostado. A música UM MINUTO PARA O FIM DO MUNDO foi especialmente para vc. .

_Nota da autora: contato._

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas ou opiniões, podem me contatar no e-mail no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site. Bjinhos a todos.

Bela Patty .

- Ago/2005 -


	5. Semana II Sétimo Poder

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Agosto**

_Nota da autora – Desculpem a demora, mas como eu não abria mão da música de abertura do show e demorei quase DOIS meses para encontrá-la inteira em algum lugar. Bom show a todos._

-oOo-

_Capítulo anterior – No capítulo anterior os garotos de bronze fizeram uma bela apresentação. A banda Sétimo poder estava preparando para entrar no palco e mostrar para que veio._

- ...agora é a nossa hora. – Milo falou aos três – Vamos mostrar que não foi à toa que escolhemos este nome. Vamos entrar lá e mostrar o nosso PODER.

Shura colocou a mão para frente e os três colocaram suas mãos sobre a dele.

- SÉTIMO PODER ! – gritaram.

Milo sorriu para o Aquariano. Os belos olhos do amigo falaram tudo. Era isso que precisava. Seria um show memorável.

-oOo-

Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Agosto - Semana II – Sétimo Poder

Mu entrou no palco e anunciou a renda obtida para o estádio lotado. A multidão aplaudiu o valor da arrecadação. Era um montante bem expressivo.

- Obrigado. Tudo isso conseguimos graças ao apoio de vocês. – o tibetano disse em agradecimento.

O público aplaudiu e assobiou em resposta.

- Também quero informar – deu uma pequena pausa - que o estádio já chegou em sua capacidade máxima de SETENTA E DUAS MIL PESSOAS ! – gritou animadamente.

Mu olhou para a multidão que aplaudia entusiasmada e intimamente desejou sorte aos quatro amigos.

Respirou fundo e sorriu antes de continuar.

- A próxima banda já foi vista por muitos de vocês. A banda Sétimo Poder... – houve gritaria na multidão -...é composta por quatro cavaleiros de ouro, guardiões da deusa Atena. Esta é a sua terceira apresentação, sendo a segunda para um grande público. Juntos há mais de seis anos os integrantes da banda são defensores do rock e trazem desde a sua formação original Shura, baixo e vocais... - a cada nome o público gritava e aplaudia muito -...Kamus na guitarra... Milo vocais e guitarra... e Aioria na bateria.

Mu deu uma pequena pausa e finalmente anunciou a entrada da banda.

- E agora com vocês... SÉTIMO PODER !

A multidão pulou, gritou, assobiou e aplaudiu em grande alvoroço. O cavaleiro de Áries sorriu. Seus amigos tinham conquistado a Grécia.

O tibetano virou-se para sair. Mal pisou nos bastidores, todas as luzes do palco se apagaram.

O público gritava sem parar.

- SÉTIMO PODER, SÉTIMO PODER, SÉTIMO PODER.

-o-

Os integrantes já estavam preparados para entrar. Gelo seco foi jogado no palco. Shun, que dos bastidores estava ligado ao amplificador, iniciou em seu teclado uma música de mistério. Um foco de luz roxa foi jogado sobre o palco vazio e movimentava-se vagarosamente, imprimindo um ar sombrio.

Repentinamente TODAS as luzes do estádio foram apagadas e a multidão começou a gritar. De imediato seis grandes canhões de luz colocados em uma estrutura muito acima do palco se acenderam e começaram a passear lentamente pelo público, cada um em uma direção.

Ainda nos bastidores, Milo fez sinal de positivo para Andrômeda que ativou alguns sons gravados em seu teclado. O grito de uma mulher se ouviu e a música parou. Em seguida uma porta rangeu e logo o som de um helicóptero cortou o estádio. A multidão dava gritinhos de satisfação e acompanhava qualquer movimentação muito atenta.

O palco ainda estava mergulhado no silêncio e na escuridão, mas inesperadamente um barulho alto de correntes foi ouvido. Prontamente um foco de luz atingiu em cheio a origem do barulho. Uma imensa bandeira, completamente negra, descia no fundo do palco.

Mais gelo seco foi lançado. Luzes azuis, roxas e vermelhas se acenderam e andavam lentamente pelo palco, mantendo o clima de mistério.

O barulho das correntes reiniciou e uma forte iluminação apontou a frente da bandeira onde desciam duas palavras em metal dourado. Presas na parte de trás por correntes escuras, pareciam flutuar defronte à bandeira negra. Uma espada fazia o lugar do T da palavra Sétimo e um escudo substituía a letra O da palavra Poder.

Assim que o nome da banda estava no lugar correto, Aioria, que já se posicionara em seu instrumento enquanto a bandeira era focada, bateu três vezes na baqueta. Uma forte luz atingiu-o. Com exceção da iluminação que estava sobre Leonino, o palco ainda era uma completa escuridão.

A câmera focou o baterista e ele apareceu com um belo sorriso no telão.

O grego logo começou a tocar. A multidão gritou em êxtase ao descobrir qual era a música e acompanhou-o com palmas.

_http / radio . terra . com. br / includes / internasalbuns / 5 / 5267 . html (Digitar sem os espaços e escolher - We will rock you (apenas 30 segundos)_

_Para Windows Media Player (música inteira) – Media Guide – Busca Queen We will rock you – Qualquer uma que tenha um símbolo musical do lado – Sugestão: We will rock you – Queen - (nº 2)_

Ainda no escuro os outros integrantes também acompanhavam com palmas as batidas da bateria.

Somente poucos instantes antes do vocal iniciar uma luz forte focou o meio do palco escuro onde Shura estava. Posicionado na frente do microfone, começou a cantar.

O estádio ainda na escuridão, iluminado apenas pelos canhões de luz, acompanhou o Capricorniano. No refrão a luz que estava sobre o espanhol foi apagada e dois focos atingiram outros dois pontos do palco onde Milo e Kamus, próximos a um microfone cada, começaram a cantar. Nas pausas da música os dois levantavam as mãos acima da cabeça para bater palmas animando a galera a acompanhá-los.

Ao término do refrão a luz que estava sobre os dois foi apagada e Shura foi novamente iluminado. O jogo de luzes continuou alternando sobre o espanhol durante a música e sobre os guitarristas durante o refrão.

Setenta e duas mil pessoas batiam palmas e os pés empolgadamente, cantando cada parte da música.

No terceiro refrão a luz de Shura não se apagou, mas quando a luz se acendeu sobre os dois guitarristas, apenas o grego estava em seu lugar. O francês tinha andado no escuro e já estava bem perto do público com a guitarra presa ao corpo. Um pouco de gelo seco foi lançado aos pés do Aquariano. Uma luz dourada foi colocada sobre ele e, refletindo na fumaça, fazia um visual muito bonito.

Kamus começou a tocar baixinho, mas no final do refrão aumentou a intensidade do solo. A partir deste momento todas as luzes do palco foram apagadas, restando apenas a que iluminava o francês. Os outros integrantes da banda continuavam a bater palmas no escuro.

O cavaleiro de Aquário tocou seu solo divinamente. Assim que a música acabou a luz do palco que estava sobre Kamus foi apagada e imediatamente depois cinco focos de luzes se acenderam iluminando cada integrante e a bandeira com o nome da banda.

A multidão enlouqueceu. Aplaudiram e assobiaram sem parar.

- SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER ! - gritavam alucinados.

As luzes do estádio se acenderam e as do palco também.

Shura pegou o microfone e foi para perto do público. Milo apareceu no telão sorrindo encantadoramente e mandando beijos para os fãs. As câmeras focavam os jovens e o telão mostrava o charme da banda.

- BOA NOITE GRÉÉÉÉCIAAAAA ! – o grito do Capricorniano ecoou pelo estádio recebendo assobios, aplausos e gritos em resposta.

- LINDO ! LINDO ! LINDO ! – as meninas mais próximas da frente do palco entoavam - LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO !

O espanhol mandou um beijo para as garotas que gritaram ainda mais.

- Esta noite... – Shura começou a falar - ...será memorável. Em primeiro lugar porque é um show grandioso que a Fundação Kido está fazendo para o bem das crianças gregas.

Aplausos, assobios e gritos se ouviram. Kamus aproximou-se do espanhol, pegou o microfone e a gritaria recomeçou.

- LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO !

O sorriso do francês encantou a multidão.

- Em segundo lugar – o Aquariano completou – porque o espetáculo fechará com a apresentação de uma das maiores bandas de todos os tempos: PEARL JAM !

O público gritou e aplaudiu muito.

O Escorpiniano pendurou sua guitarra no corpo e aproximou-se sensualmente do microfone onde Shura e o namorado estavam. As meninas foram à loucura.

- LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO !

- E terceiro... – o grego disse com um sorriso maravilhoso e depois mandou um beijo para os fãs que quase levaram o estádio a baixo - ...e o mais importante... PORQUE VOCÊS ESTÃO AQUI ! – gritou.

O barulho vindo do público era quase ensurdecedor.

- ENTÃO VAMOS MOSTRAR A MÚSICA QUE A GRÉCIA TEM (1) ! VAI ! – Milo gritou para Aioria que bateu três vezes as baquetas.

_www kboing com br / Músicas C – Capital Inicial - A Sua Maneira_

Shura saiu do microfone onde o grego estava e pegou seu baixo. O Escorpiniano começou a tocar. Kamus também já deslizava os dedos pelas cordas da sua guitarra. O espanhol e o Aquariano dirigiram-se a um outro microfone para fazer o back-vocal e movimentavam-se ao som da música empolgando a multidão que pulava, cantava e gritava.

O estádio cantou o tempo todo. O grego fez um belo solo de guitarra e o público se deliciou com as notas tocadas. O gelo seco lançado em pequenas quantidades no palco fazia um belo visual em conjunto com a iluminação.

Aioria arrasou na bateria. No final da música, o Escorpiniano fechou os olhos para cantar as últimas palavras.

- Ela dormiu... no calor dos meus braçooos.

A multidão enlouquecida aplaudia, assobiava e gritava sem parar. Nas arquibancadas a platéia batia os pés no chão acompanhando as palmas e fazendo o estádio vibrar.

- SÉTIMO PODER, SÉTIMO PODER, SÉTIMO PODER.

A banda, já sintonizada, imediatamente emendou a próxima música.

_http / radio . terra . com . br / includes / internasalbuns / 4 / 4915 . html (Digitar se os espaços e escolher Boulevard of a broken dreams)_

Houve um barulho quase ensurdecedor quando a multidão reconheceu uma das mais famosas músicas da banda californiana Green Day

O Escorpiniano cantava a música perfeitamente. A iluminação jogava com as cores suaves, completando o show. Shura fazia o back-vocal ajudado por milhares de vozes.

Mal a música terminou e iluminação no estádio começou a diminuir. O público gritou, aplaudiu e assobiou. Os canhões foram novamente ligados e passeavam pelo estádio. Milo já iniciou os acordes da próxima música.

_www kboing com br / Músicas T – Three Days Grace – I Hate Everything About You_

Shura se aproximou mais do microfone para começar a cantar. O telão mostrava o close do baixista.

O público acompanhou cantando cada parte. No refrão a iluminação do palco ficava mais forte, realçando a música. A galera assobiou aprovando. Kamus caminhou até a frente do palco para destacar as partes mais pesadas. A multidão assobiou para o francês que retribuiu com um belo sorriso mostrado no telão.

O estádio inteiro acompanhou o Capricorniano até o final, vibrando, assobiando e aplaudindo muito.

- SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER ! – entoavam sem cessar quando a música acabou.

Os jovens agradeceram e as luzes se acenderam novamente.

Milo pegou um dos microfones e foi até a frente do palco. Houve uma gritaria geral.

- LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO ! – as meninas cantavam em coro.

O grego sorria enquanto percorria a extensão do palco bem próximo ao público. Parou em uma das laterais.

As meninas se empurravam para chegar mais perto.

- MILO, EU TE AMO ! MILO, EU TE AMO ! – berravam.

- Obrigado pelo carinho. Eu também amo vocês.

As fãs gritaram histéricas. O Escorpiniano esperou um pouco para recomeçar a falar.

- Já que nossos amigos de Seattle estão aguardando para entrar no palco... – o estádio respondeu gritando – ...resolvemos fazer uma breve homenagem ao grande movimento musical o qual o Pearl Jam ajudou a consolidar.

Uma garota jogou uma rosa no palco. Milo retirou a guitarra e se abaixou para pegar a flor.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu e beijou a rosa, enlouquecendo as fãs.

O grego colocou a flor cuidadosamente sobre uma das caixas de som e recolocou sua guitarra enquanto Shura começava a falar

- Escolhemos duas músicas de duas bandas do auge da era Grunge e quero ouvir todo mundo cantando. – o espanhol deu uma pequena pausa antes de dizer o nome da primeira banda - Alice in Chains.

O estádio gritou enlouquecido.

_www kboing com br / Músicas A – Alice in Chain - Man in the Box_

Milo iniciou o instrumental da música e arrancou gritos da galera. O Escorpiniano aproximou-se mais do microfone e começou a cantar sensualmente, movendo-se deliciosamente lento, ao som da música. Shura fazia o back-vocal. A platéia inteira cantava junto.

A iluminação também acompanhava o ritmo da música e Kamus detonava nos riffs mais pesados, enlouquecendo o estádio. Shura e Milo apareciam no telão sorrindo e deixando as garotas ensandecidas.

Ao término da música o público aplaudiu por muito tempo. Assim que pararam um pouco, o Escorpiniano voltou a falar.

- E uma homenagem ao Grunge não seria bem perfeita se não cantássemos – deu uma pequena pausa - Niiiir... - a multidão logo entendeu quem de quem seria a próxima música e gritou histericamente -...vanaaaa.

_http / radio . terra . com . br / busca / musicas . php ? musica Lithium (Digitar sem os espaços e depois escolher Lithium – Álbum Nirvana – Nirvana_

Shura tocou as primeiras notas e o estádio gritou mais ainda. Milo logo seguiu o baixista. O Capricorniano começou a cantar com o acompanhamento ininterrupto de setenta e duas mil vozes.

Kamus e o namorado foram até a frente do palco mostrar seus dons musicais O público gritou em apoio aos músicos. Enquanto tocava as partes mais pesadas, Milo balança a cabeça fazendo os cachos se agitarem. Em algumas partes do refrão Shura apontava o microfone para o público e a multidão se esbaldava cantando, gritando e pulando.

As luzes dançavam no ritmo das guitarras. Nos últimos refrões o grego juntou-se ao Aquariano, bem próximo do microfone, para fazerem o back-vocal. Ao término da música os quatro foram muito aplaudidos e a gritaria foi geral.

- SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER !

A iluminação ficou mais forte e Milo voltou para o meio do palco. Shura se aproximou mais do público.

- LINDO ! GOSTOSO ! – as jovens gritavam.

O espanhol sorriu em resposta

- OBRIGADO GRÉCIA !

Mais aplausos e gritos.

- Obrigado por esta noite maravilhosa. – o Capricorniano falou já na parte da frente do palco – Nós da banda Sétimo Poder, agradecemos a vocês por nos acompanharem nas músicas e antes do Pearl Jam entrar quero apresentar na bateria... AIIIORIAAA !

As luzes focaram o grego e dançaram sobre ele. No telão, o Leonino sorria e passeava as baquetas pelas caixas, tambores, tom-tons e pratos, fazendo um belo solo.

As garotas não paravam de gritar "Lindo, Tesão, Bonito e Gostosão" para o baterista.

- Na guitarra... KAMUUUS !

- LINDO ! GOSTOSO ! TUDO DE BOM ! – as fãs gritavam.

O francês tocou o trecho de várias músicas conhecidas e terminou com o tema de Missão Impossível. As meninas berraram o nome do Aquariano.

- KAMUS, EU TE AMO ! KAMUS EU TE AMO.

O cavaleiro de Aquário sorriu encantadoramente, fazendo as fãs delirarem e aplaudirem mais ainda.

- No contrabaixo e no vocal... SHURAAA ! – o Escorpiniano gritou no microfone.

As jovens histéricas começaram a gritar o nome do cavaleiro sem parar. O refrão de "Lindo, Tesão, Bonito e Gostosão" foi ouvido várias vezes.

- E na guitarra e no vocal... MILO ! – Kamus o apresentou.

O estádio foi à loucura. O Escorpiniano foi lá na frente do palco e abriu os braços. As jovens deliraram. Choravam e gritavam ensandecidas.

O grego pegou sua guitarra e deslizou os dedos pelas cordas com perícia. Terminou seu solo com o hino da Grécia. Foi muito aplaudido. As garotas não paravam de gritar.

- LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO.

Milo correu até o microfone e gritou.

- EU AMO VOCÊS !

Foi o suficiente para deixar os fãs ficaram mais histéricos ainda. O Escorpiniano aproveitou o clima de empolgação e aproximando-se novamente do microfone onde estava o Capricorniano, gritou:

- VAMOS AGITAR GALERA !

_www kboing com br / Músicas S – System of a Down - Chop suey_

O Leonino bateu três vezes nas baquetas. A iluminação diminuiu. Kamus começou a tocar e Shura logo o seguiu trazendo Milo e Aioria para a música.

Nas partes mais pesadas os guitarristas sacudiam a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos se movimentarem de um lado para o outro. As luzes seguiam o som alucinante deixando o espetáculo ainda mais bonito.

Os namorados mantinham-se frente a frente e deixavam o microfone no meio dos dois, para fazerem o back-vocal.

O Capricorniano cantava muito bem e empolgava a multidão que pulava sem parar.

Quando a música acabou o público aplaudiu, assobiou e começou a gritar sem parar, efusivamente.

- AHA UHU É SÉTIMO PODER ! AHA UHU É SÉTIMO PODER ! AHA UHU É SÉTIMO PODER !

- Muito obrigado. – Shura agradeceu.

O espanhol voltou ao centro do palco para falar ao microfone.

– E agora que nós vamos cantar a última música...

O público vaiou, gritou e assobiou dizendo que não. Os quatro sorriram.

– Agora que vamos cantar a última música, - retomou ainda sorrindo - quero ver todo mun...

De repente o som foi cortado e o estádio inteiro mergulhou na escuridão.

O público gritou desesperado, mas logo os canhões se acenderam e começaram a passear pela multidão que aplaudiu.

Os segundos começaram a correr, mas o som não voltava e o palco permanecia apagado. Então o estádio começou a entoar:

- POR QUE PAROU ? PAROU POR QUÊ ? POR QUE PAROU ? PAROU POR QUÊ ?

O público ouviu uma batida em um prato e ficou quieto, esperando. A multidão permaneceu alguns segundos calada, mas como a música não começou, passou a entoar:

- Ô SÉTIMO PODER, EU VIM AQUI SÓ PRA TE VER ! Ô SÉTIMO PODER, EU VIM AQUI SÓ PRA TE VER !

Do meio da escuridão do palco um acorde de guitarra foi ouvido e o estádio delirou gritando e assobiando.

Aioria bateu três vezes nas baquetas.

_www kboing com br – Musicas W – Whitsnake - Love Ain´t No Stranger_

Shun, dos bastidores, começou a música em seu teclado. Ainda no escuro Shura começou a cantar.

- Who knows where the cold wind blows, I ask my friends, but, nobody knows. Who am I to believe in love, Oh, love ain't no stranger.

O público aplaudiu, assobiou e passou a cantar junto com o espanhol. Kamus começou a tocar. O Capricorniano continuou a cantar. No refrão as luzes do palco se acenderam e um jogo de luzes se alternava no palco, fazendo um espetáculo muito bonito.

Luzes especiais em tom dourado foram colocadas sobre o público enquanto a luz do estádio se acendia e os canhões de luz apontavam para cima, iluminando o céu grego.

Milo mostrava seu talento perto da multidão e ajudava a agitar setenta e duas mil pessoas.

Quando a música acabou, o estádio continuou cantando o refrão e a banda teve que cantar quase meia música novamente.

Enquanto tocava, o Escorpiniano percebeu todo o carinho que o público demonstrava, cantando animadamente. Sentiu um aperto no coração e nó na garganta. Tinha valido a pena.

Finalmente acabaram a música e a multidão passou a entoar o nome da banda, como um mantra.

- SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER !

Os quatro se reuniram na frente do palco e agradeceram. O público não parava de assobiar, aplaudir e gritar.

- SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER !

Foram até a lateral do palco onde pegaram várias camisetas, chaveiros, bonés e bandanas e atiraram para a multidão que tentava a todo custo pegar qualquer coisa.

Milo deixou a guitarra de lado e tirou a camiseta. A gritaria foi imensa. Correu até a beirada do palco e atirou. Depois mandou beijos para todos.

- OBRIGADO ! EU AMO VOCÊS !

- OBRIGADO GRÉCIA ! – Shura gritou, tirou a camiseta e jogou também.

Kamus distribuiu mais algumas camisetas para o público e a pedido das meninas jogou, além da sua camiseta, a bandana que amarrara na bermuda. A disputa pela bandana do francês foi grande.

Aioria jogou as baquetas e também jogou sua camiseta, recebendo muitos elogios das meninas por seu físico.

- VALEU GALERA ! – o Leonino gritou.

- TCHAU ! OBRIGADO ! – o Aquariano gritou também.

O público aplaudiu, assobiou e gritou muito. Milo ainda voltou correndo, pegou a rosa que tinha deixado sobre a caixa, beijou-a e se abaixou novamente para agradecer. Foi ovacionado pelo gesto de carinho que teve com o presente de uma fã.

- MILO, EU TE AMO ! MILO EU TE AMO.

- TCHAU GRÉCIA ! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA ! – gritou ao microfone.

- MAIS UM, MAIS UM, MAIS UM, MAIS UM... – a multidão gritava alucinada, repetidamente, sem ligar se eles tinham cantado a última música ou não.

O Escorpiniano parecia plantado no chão. Ouvir aquele pedido era fantástico. Olhou para trás. Os outros três estavam paralisados, perto da entrada dos bastidores. Se Milo não estivesse tão longe, poderia jurar que eles também tinham os olhos marejados.

Shura veio andando até o guitarrista. A gritaria foi imensa.

- POR QUE PAROU ? PAROU POR QUÊ ? POR QUE PAROU ? PAROU POR QUÊ ?

- O que nós vamos cantar ? – perguntou baixinho para o Escorpiniano enquanto sorria para o público.

- A música que EU tinha escolhido para fechar o show. Mas vamos fazer do jeito que EU tinha dito para fazer e vamos trazer o Shun para o palco. – respondeu baixinho enquanto sorria para a multidão eufórica que ainda gritava.

- Ok. Você venceu. Eu falo com os dois e vou chamar o Shun. – e saiu rapidamente.

- VOCÊS QUEREM MAIS ? – o grego gritou ao microfone.

O estádio continuou a gritar.

- POR QUE PAROU ? PAROU POR QUÊ ? POR QUE PAROU ? PAROU POR QUÊ ?

Milo olhou para os companheiros já posicionados. Pegou o microfone e perguntou ao espanhol, enquanto ganhava tempo para a entrada de Andrômeda.

- O que você acha Shura, devemos cantar mais uma música ?

O público parou para ouvir a resposta.

- Não sei Milo. Parece que estou ouvindo eles gritarem "Pearl Jam".

A histeria foi generalizada. Setenta e duas mil pessoas começaram a entoar ao mesmo tempo.

- SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER.

O Escorpiniano deu um tempo para a multidão se manifestar antes de voltar a falar.

- Mas Shura, - dirigiu-se ao estádio lotado – para cantar outra música teremos que chamar o Shun, o tecladista da banda Círculo de Bronze, só que ele é TÃO feio que vai espantar todo mundo !

A equipe de suporte já havia colocado o teclado na posição. Andrômeda entrou no palco e as meninas gritaram alucinadas quando o belo jovem apareceu sorrindo no telão.

- LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO e GOSTOSÃO !

- Ok galera ! – Milo falou sorrindo e colocando a guitarra no ombro nu - Vocês pediram, então se não gostarem da música, não adianta querer o dinheiro de volta.

O público riu com a piada.

_www kboing com br / Músicas P – Peter Frampton - Breaking All The Rules_

O grego tocou os acordes iniciais, o que fez o público quase derrubar o estádio ao reconhecer a música.

Shun, que já tinha ensaiado bastante com o grego, já que no início esta seria a música de encerramento, estava muito bem preparado para ajudar o professor a fechar o show com chave de ouro. Kamus fazia a segunda guitarra com perfeição. Milo foi até a frente do palco e fazia seus solos impecavelmente.

- QUERO OUVIR TODO MUNDO CANTANDO ! – Shura gritou.

Chegando perto do microfone o Escorpiniano começou a cantar. Os músicos executavam a música perfeitamente, agitando a galera que cantava e pulava sem parar.

As câmeras focavam os cinco alternadamente, mostrando-os no telão. A equipe iluminação, apesar de não estar preparada para a música, deu um show agitando as luzes do palco nos riffs mais pesados.

O público pulava, dançava e cantava o tempo todo.

No meio da música Milo começou um solo de tirar o fôlego. Logo Kamus ficou pertinho do namorado e começou um outro solo, acompanhando-o perfeitamente. Gelo seco foi lançado no palco enquanto os dois guitarristas duelavam, olhando-se sorridentes. Luzes azuis jogadas sobre a fumaça davam mais beleza ao espetáculo.

Shun sorria orgulhoso por participar de um momento tão importante para o professor. Shura trabalhava a música com perfeição e o Leonino fez um belo solo.

A multidão contagiada cantou do começo ao fim acompanhando-os em todos os momentos batendo palmas, pulando, cantando e gritando.

Quando acabou a música, setenta e duas mil pessoas estavam extasiadas com o show apresentado.

- SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER ! – gritavam sem parar.

Os cinco foram até a frente do palco e foram muito aplaudidos. Um a um correram até o microfone do centro do palco e gritaram se despedindo. Primeiro Shun, depois Aioria, Kamus, Shura e por último o Escorpiniano.

- VALEU GALERA ! TCHAU !

- TCHAU GRÉCIA !

- TCHAU !

- VALEU !

- FUI !

- SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER ! SÉTIMO PODER ! – a multidão gritava ininterruptamente.

-o-

Chegaram nos bastidores sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ikki veio correndo e abraçou o professor.

- É ISSO AÍ, CARA ! DETONOU !

Os meninos de bronze abraçaram o mestre e Milo agradeceu ao cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

- Obrigado Shun, você foi fantástico.

O garoto sorriu orgulhoso.

Saori estava hiper sorridente. Cumprimentou os jovens pelo belo show. Vários cavaleiros que estavam nos bastidores também parabenizaram a banda.

Helena aproximou-se para cumprimentar o amigo.

- Parabéns Mi. Mais uma vez você foi mil.

- Obrigado Princesa. - o grego levantou a menina em um abraço.

- Seu telefone tocou duas vezes – disse entregando o celular ao cavaleiro.

- Obrigado, meu anjo.

O Escorpiniano viu as ligações perdidas. Eram do Ian. Ligou imediatamente para o francês.

- MON ANGE VOCÊ FOI DEMAIS ! – berrou ao telefone – O KAMUS É UM GATO !

Milo abaixou rapidamente o volume do aparelho e ficou vermelho.

"Tomara que ninguém tenha ouvido." pensou e olhou em volta receoso, mas todos estavam distraídos se cumprimentando.

- Onde vocês estão ?

- Do lado de um segurança muito gostoso. - Milo riu do comentário. – Ai ! – o francês disse algo que o grego não entendeu.

- Ian ? Você ainda está ai ? Aconteceu alguma coisa ?

- Desculpe Mon Ange. O Gio me beliscou parce que (porque) eu falei do segurança gostoso. Agora é sério. Estamos perto de um cartaz escrito "posto dois".

- Ok. – disse rindo - Vão até a saída dos seguranças. Fica do lado de um poste bem alto com a bandeira da Rádio Grécia-Rock. Me esperem lá. – e desligou.

O Aquariano veio na direção do namorado.

- Com quem você estava falando ?

- Com o Ian. Vou buscar ele e o Gio.

- Quer que eu vá com você ?

- Não. Eu já volto.

Kamus observou o grego indo embora e sentiu uma pontinha de ciúme.

-oOo-

Milo chegou no local onde havia combinado. Viu os dois e chamou-os. Mostrou o crachá ao segurança e pediu para liberar a entrada dos amigos.

- Parabéns Milo. – Ian disse em seu habitual sotaque.

O Escorpiniano percebeu que o francês não o abraçou porque tinha muita gente perto, mas aquele era um dia de festa e se tinha alguém ali com preconceito, que se danasse.

O grego aproximou-se e deu um forte abraço no amigo. Depois fez o mesmo com o namorado do francês.

- Que legal que vocês vieram.

- Você achou que a gente ia faltar ? E como ia ficar a propaganda ? – Giovanni perguntou apontado para a camiseta da banda Sétimo Poder a qual ele e o namorado estavam vestindo.

-oOo-

Os três chegaram nos bastidores e Milo foi cheio de orgulho apresentar a banda de Bronze. Ian elogiou-os muito e os garotos agradeceram.

O Escorpiniano apresentou-os a todos como dois grandes amigos. Afrodite, muito comunicativo, adorou o francês. Principalmente depois que Ian perguntou se ele era modelo.

- Olha só. – Shura cutucou MM e apontou para o Pisciano e para o Ian - Encontro de viados. – e começou a rir - De onde será que o Milo tirou estes dois ?

- Sei lá. – respondeu secamente.

-o-

- Cadê o Kamus ? – o grego perguntou para Aioria que abraçava a amazona de Águia.

- Esta chegando. - respondeu.

- Kamus, - disse puxando o namorado para perto - esse é o Ian e esse é o Giovanni. Como você sabe, são dois grandes amigos meus.

- Ian. Giovanni. – deu a mão para eles. – É um grande prazer conhecê-los. – disse sorrindo - O Milo fala muito bem de vocês.

- Ele também fala muito de você. E aproveitando, parabéns pelo show, foi _magnifique _(magnífico),mas como você é francês... – piscou para o Aquariano -...isso já era esperado, non ? – brincou.

O cavaleiro de Aquário sorriu maroto antes de responder.

- Eu costumo dizer que se não fossem os franceses o mundo não seria tão bom quanto é hoje.

- Tenho certeza. – Milo comentou baixinho e os quatro riram.

- Tive uma grande idéia. – Ian disse aos três – Eu e o Gio vamos esperar vocês lá em casa na segunda semana de setembro. Só non marco antes parce que (porque) tem o aniversário da minha mère (mãe). E non adianta dizer que non pode.

- Ótima idéia amor. – o gretaliano concordou - Esperaremos vocês para jantar.

- Podemos fazer alguma brincadeira depois. – Ian sugeriu - Franceses contra gregos, o que acham ?

- Ok. Nós vamos. – o Aquariano respondeu antes que Milo abrisse a boca deixando o namorado surpreso.

- Parfait (Perfeito).

- Venham meninos. – Saori disse a todos. – o Mu já está saindo do palco e o Pearl Jam já vai entrar.

- Nós vamos embora. – Ian comentou.

- Vão sim. – o Escorpiniano concordou. – Mas só depois do show. – e puxou os dois para a lateral para verem a apresentação da banda de Seattle bem de perto.

-oOo-

A multidão não parava de gritar. A iluminação de holofotes no céu grego já havia começado. Da lateral saiu gelo seco e encheu o palco. A bandeira da banda já estava colocada.

Os cinco integrantes saíram dos bastidores e andaram até a frente do palco. A gritaria foi geral.

Boa noite Grécia (2)

Mais gritos.

Este dia não será apenas inesquecível para as crianças gregas. Também será inesquecível para nós. É uma grande satisfação estarmos aqui

A multidão gritou e aplaudiu.

Esta primeira música fala justamente de uma criança que precisava amor para se tornar um homem melhor e vamos dedicá-la à Saori, uma jovem de grande coração e alma pura que tem lutado para fazer das crianças gregas pessoas melhores.

Mais aplausos.

- Jeremy. – o vocalista anunciou e a multidão gritou enlouquecida.

-oOo-

Enquanto isso, nos bastidores...

Saori não cabia em si de felicidade. Virou-se e falou com o cavaleiro de Escorpião que estava a seu lado.

- Eu não disse que eles tocariam Jeremy para mim ? – perguntou emocionada.

- Eu não sabia disso.

- Claro que sabia Milo ! Eu falei para vocês. Foi naquele dia da entrevista em que estava eu, você, a Marin, o Shura e o Aioria. – a garota disse e virou-se novamente para acompanhar a música.

"Que hora ela falou isso ?" ficou pensando "Eu ouvi cada palavra dela e não ouvi isso. Tenho certeza que... Claro !" lembrava-se agora. Houve apenas UM momento em que não estava ouvindo a menina. A hora em que ele e o Leonino discutiam pois Marin não sabia o que Aioria tinha dito na entrevista.

"Mas se é assim..." olhou irritado em volta, mas não viu o Capricorniano. Shura deveria estar do outro lado dos bastidores. "...aquele f d p sabia O TEMPO TODO qual seria a música !"

Milo ferveu de raiva. O espanhol tinha jogado sujo.

-oOo-

O show seguiu perfeito até o final. Os integrantes da banda agradeceram o público e voltaram para os bastidores ovacionados. Ian e Giovanni rapidamente pegaram seus autógrafos.

Saori anunciou que todos iam jantar juntos e os dois amigos do Escorpiniano se despediram. Depois de acompanhar Ian e Giovanni até a entrada da saída dos seguranças, Milo foi atrás do Leonino. Encontrou-o e contou tudo sobre o golpe do espanhol. Aioria também ficou muito bravo e os dois foram tirar satisfação com o Capricorniano

-o-

- Aposta é aposta. Vocês aceitaram. – se justificou.

- Mas você já sabia a resposta.

- Ela falou para todo mundo ouvir.

- O que está acontecendo ? – Saori perguntou chegando perto dos três.

- Apenas uma conversa entre amigos. – Milo respondeu sarcástico.

- Então conversem mais baixo. Daqui a pouco o pessoal do Pearl Jam vai pensar que vocês estão brigando. E o que vocês estão fazendo que ainda não foram tomar banho ?

Os gregos olharam para Shura mortalmente e se viraram para seguirem em direção ao vestiário.

-o-

- O que você acha, Milo ? – o Leonino perguntou.

- Ele vai f com a gente.

- O que será que ele vai pedir ?

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

-oOo-

O Escorpiniano saiu do banho e enrolou a toalha na cintura. Shura chegou no vestiário.

- Isso foi jogo sujo. – Milo acusou-o.

- Sujo ? Você foi pior. Você sabia que o Hyoga não ia transar. (3)

- É vingança ? – o grego questionou.

Kamus já trocado de roupa aproximou-se um pouco dos dois.

- Prefiro dizer que você está começando a pagar o que me deve. – o Capricorniano respondeu.

Os dois ficaram se medindo. Era evidente que não gostavam um do outro.

- Isso não vai acabar assim. – o Escorpiniano desafiou-o.

- Claro que não. Você ainda me deve MUITO.– o espanhol respondeu à altura.

O francês que observava os dois sentiu um calafrio ao encarar o Capricorniano.

Era ódio que via nos olhos de Shura.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo – Enquanto os cavaleiros de ouro autografam a publicação da revista Ninfas, um incidente coloca o Escorpiniano em uma situação muito delicada. Milo fala com os advogados sobre a adoção e briga com o namorado por ciúme. Shura decide o castigo que os gregos vão pagar._

_Nota da autora – Explicações_

( 1 ) Como eu comentei em um cap. passado, as músicas brasileiras fariam a vez das gregas.

( 2 ) Não vou colocar o texto em inglês e traduzir. Fica direto a tradução, ok ?

( 3 ) História contada em Recordações - Fase: Fotos - Capítulo IV - Os novos amigos

_Nota da autora – dedicatórias_

Gostaria de dedicar a música do Queen especialmente à Ilia. Obrigada pelos e-mails de incentivo.

_Nota da autora – Propaganda_

Estou com uma fic nova chamada O Escorpião Escarlate. É um UA. Quem não gostar não se sinta obrigado a ler. Resumo: _Kamus é um investigador da inteligência francesa. Milo é um ladrão bastante competente no que faz. O que aconteceria se os dois unissem forças para desvendar crimes intrigantes ?_ Yaoi (claro rsrsr)

_Nota da autora - agradecimentos_

Depois de tanta nota da autora (rsrsrs) gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanham a fic, principalmente as que mandaram e-mail:

_Anjo Setsuna_ - Adorou o show dos Bronzeados. Se sentiu na primeira fila (admirando o Hyoguinha, claro). Quer só ver o que a Marin vai fazer quando descobrir sobre o Aioria. _Bela Patty _- Concordo plenamente. O loirinho é demais. . Sobre o Leãozinho, vc vai ver o que vai acontecer no próximo cap. Bom ele ir preparando o poder de cura dele. rsrs.

_Ana Paula_ - Achou o show ótimo, ótimo, ótimo. Ficou curiosa sobre a homenagem à Saori. Também quer saber porque o Shurinha não gosta do Milucho. _Bela Patty_ - Obrigada pelos elogios. Sobre a homenagem à Saori, foi justamente ela a resposta sobre o vencedor da aposta. Agora estou até com pena dos gregos. Shura & Milo ? Humm... tem uma coisinha que o Milucho fez no passado que o espanhol não perdoa. Segure a curiosidade. Só vou revelar maaaaais para frente o que é.

_Calíope Amphora_ - Ficou com um pouco de receio da atitude do Kamus como pai, mas depois viu que ele será um paizão. Também apoiou o jeito do Milucho com o Ikki. Se sentiu no show dos Bronzeados e não vê a hora do show dos dourados. _Bela Patty_ - Não se preocupe, papai Kamus não é mesmo tão mal assim (mas ele está com cara que será mais babão que o Milucho rsrsrs). Que bom que vc gostou do show dos Bronzeados. E aqui estão os Douradinhos !

_Carola Weasley_ - Adorou o show. Esperava ansiosa o cap do Show dos Douradinho. Torceu para o Shura não ganhar... apesar de ter certeza que isso ia acontecer... _Bela Patty_ - Aqui está o show. Espero que vc tenha gostado. Pois é, CLARO que o Shura ganhou. Que danado, não ? Mas o que ele vai pedir, vai desmontar os gregos. Aguarde o cap que vem...

_Giselle_ - Adorou o show e estava hiper ansiosa sobre o show da Sétimo Poder e sobre a aposta. Quer saber se o Milo e o Kamus vão assumir o relacionamento para criar a Calíope. _Bela Patty _- Vc tinha TOTAL razão sobre a conspiração contra o Milucho. Se os dois vão assumir o relacionamento ? Bem, primeiro eles têm que conseguir a Calíope. Quanto a se assumirem... isso é uma outra história. Espero que tenha gostado de Boulevard of broken dreams

_Ilia_ - Ficou curiosa sobre a música do Queen do show dos dourados. Gostou muito do show dos Bronzeadinhos. _Bela Patty _- We will rock you ! Adoro esta música. Espero que vc não tenha ficado triste por não ser Love of my life. E finalmente ! O Show dos Dourados .

_Kitsune Youko _- Adora o Shura, mas acha que ele está dando nos nervos. Adorou o show. E não vê a hora dos dourados. _Bela Patty _- O Shurinha tem motivos. Eu garanto. Que bom que vc gostou do show dos bronzeadinhos. E finalmente saiu o show dos dourados !

_Nana Pizani _- Adorou o cap anterior e me mandou uma imagem dos cav de bronze vestidos de Sailor Moon. Também mandou o Milucho de saia (fanart próprio) _Bela Patty _- Nana, eu ri até com esta imagem dos bronzeados. O Shun está show de sainha rsrsrs. Obrigada também pelo fanart do Milucho de saia. Ficou muito engraçada. A cara dele então... HÁHÁHÁHÁ. Vc é uma artista, hein ? .

_Neme_ - Me perdoou pois eu esqueci de dizer que ela mandou um e-mail super legal no último cap. Gostou muito do show. _Bela Patty _- Vc me perdoou mesmo ? Desculpe. Adorei seus e-mails. Ri demais (e não deu para deixar de pensar maliciosamente sobre Mi & Kâ) rsrsrs.

_Nica-Bel -_ Adorou o show. Gostou até (?) do Seiya, da galinha flamejante e do pato. _Bela Patty _- Ri um monte com o seu e-mail. Galinha flamejante ? HÁHÁHÁHÁ (Deixa o Ikki saber disso rsrs). Um beijo especial para a outra leitora do Show .

_Ophiuchus no Shaina_ - Adorou o show e até queria os bronzeadinhos na casa dela. Ficou imaginando e achando engraçado se a Calíope preferir o Kâ ao invés do Milucho. _Bela Patty_ - Quanto a ir até sua casa... só o Ikki é descomprometido, mas pelo jeito vc nem liga, não é ? rsrs. Nem brinque com isso. Se a Calíope preferir o Kamye, acho que o Milucho daria umas boas agulhadas no francês. (e isso dói ! rsrs)

_Sinistra Negra_ - Puxou minha orelha sobre o atraso. Não via a hora do Ian aparecer. Sobre a aposta, preferiria que todos errassem. _Bela Patty_ - Realmente, estou péssima com relação a prazos.Bem, o Ian apareceu pouquinho, mas na visita dos cavaleiros ele aparece mais. Prometo ! A famigerada aposta. O Shurinha vai arrasar os greguinhos (ô dó !).

_Shakinha_ - Adorou o show. Ficou com peninha do Ikki e achou engraçada a parte do Milucho & Kâ antes do show. _Bela Patty_ - Xi... essa aqui eu demorei mais... (ainda mais se comparado a velocidade que vc posta as suas, não ? rsrs). Bem, espero que vc também goste deste show. Tadinho do Ikki, primeira apresentação é sempre complicada. Mi & Kâ doidinhos rsrs.

_Teffy_ - Se sentiu na primeira fila do show. E adorou ouvir a música que sugeriu. Espera curiosa o show dos dourados. _Bela Patty_ - Gostou de Um Minuto para o Fim do Mundo ? Obrigada pela dica. Finalmente aqui está o show dos dourados. Propaganda Básica (rsrs): A Teffy mudou de blog. Agora ela está no " http / www . pdafics . cjb . net "(tirar os espaços)

_Volpi_ - Adorou o show dos Brozeadinhos (principalmente do Shunzinho, é claro). Se sentiu no meio do show. Sugeriu uma banda feminina até com a Saori participando. Gostou do apoio do Milo para o Ikki. _Bela Patty_ - Fiquei muito feliz com o seu e-mail. Poder feminino vc vai ver no capítulo que vem na comemoração da publicação da revista rsrsrs.

_Nota da autora: contato._

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas, opiniões ou brigar comigo, podem me contatar no e-mail erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site. Bjinhos a todos.

Bela Patty .

- Out/2005 -


	6. Semana III e VI O Castigo

**Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Agosto**

-oOo-

_Capítulo anterior – No capítulo anterior os cavaleiros de ouro fizeram uma bela apresentação. Kamus conheceu Ian e os franceses combinaram de se encontrarem na casa de Ian, com os respectivos namorados. Milo descobre a armação de Shura e vai tirar satisfações com ele. _

...os dois ficaram se medindo. Era evidente que não gostavam um do outro.

- Isso não vai acabar assim. – o Escorpiniano desafiou-o.

- Claro que não. Você ainda me deve MUITO.– o espanhol respondeu à altura.

O francês que observava os dois sentiu um calafrio ao encarar o Capricorniano.

Era ódio que via nos olhos de Shura.

-oOo-

Curtindo a Vida Adoidado - Ano I - Mês Agosto - Semana III e IV – O Castigo

-oOo-

Santuário. Templo de Escorpião. Segunda-feira.

Milo tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho e tomava um banho para relaxar. O telefone do Escorpiniano tocou e ele veio correndo, e todo molhado, atender.

- Alô ?

- E aí Milucho ?

- Fala Aioria.

- Já reservei o barzinho para a comemoração depois dos autógrafos de amanhã.

- Beleza.

- Acabei de falar com a Saori e ela não vai. Disse que quer que a banda fique mais à vontade.

- Nem precisava, mas tudo bem.

- Vou ligar para o Shura e chamar a Shina também. Você pode falar com o Kamye ?

- Pode deixar.

Assim que desligou, terminou de se secar e ficou olhando a si próprio no espelho de corpo inteiro. Tiveram um jantar com o Pearl Jam no sábado, no domingo comemoraram o aniversário do Leonino e no dia seguinte iriam a um barzinho.

- Com tanta festa você vai ficar gordo, Milo.

- Falando com seu espelho ? – o francês perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Kâ, nós participamos de um monte de festas, você acha que eu estou engordando ? – perguntou olhando-se no espelho com mais cuidado.

- Que papo é este Milo ?

- Eu não quero ficar um velho gordo e babão.

- Do que você está falando Mon Ange ?

O grego parou de se olhar no espelho, enrolou-se na toalha e virou-se para o namorado.

- Na sexta-feira as crianças fizeram vários desenhos dos professores. Você precisa ver como a Calíope desenhou a professora de Linguagem Corporal. A mulher parecia um monstro com um olho só e uma barriga que caberia o Santuário lá dentro.

- Não se impressione, até VOCÊ ficaria um monstro com um olho só. – comentou achando graça.

- Isso é sério Kâ. Não quero que a Cá me veja desta forma.

- Milo, daqui a pouco eu vou te mandar para um psicanalista. Você está ficando paranóico demais com a nossa filhinha. – aproximou-se do namorado – Calma. Ela vai gostar do papai do jeito que ele é. E mesmo se você for velho, gordo e babão, ela vai te amar. E eu também. – disse passando a mão nos cachos do outro.

O Escorpiniano baixou o olhar.

- Estou com medo.

- Medo de quê ? – perguntou abraçando-o.

- Vou falar com os advogados esta semana.

- Calma. – disse beijando seu rosto suavemente – Se tudo der errado... – pegou o queixo do grego e o fez olhar para si - ...a gente põe em ação o plano B.

- Qual é o plano B ?

- Raptamos a Calíope e fugimos para um lugar bem longe.

Milo abraçou o namorado com carinho. Realmente perto do grego toda a frieza do Aquariano caia por terra.

- Eu te amo, Kâ.

- Eu também te amo muito. – e apertou o corpo do outro contra o seu.

- O Aioria ligou. – disse ainda abraçado ao namorado – Pediu para te avisar que já reservou o barzinho para a nossa comemoração de amanhã. A Saori não vai. Ele ia ligar para o Shura e para a Shina.

A menção do nome do espanhol fez o Aquariano se lembrar do compromisso.

- Humm... preciso ir Mon Ange. – replicou soltando o outro e olhando no relógio - A gente conversa no final da noite. - virou-se e pegou alguns livros que tinha deixado sobre a cama.

- Aonde você vai ?

- Estou fazendo um levantamento das empresas filantrópicas junto com o Shura e fui até o templo de Gêmeos pegar um dos anuários que estava com o Saga. Agora vou passar na casa de Capricórnio e deixar lá.

- E o Shura não tem pernas para ir até a casa do Saga não ? – perguntou irritado.

- Por que vocês se odeiam tanto ?

- Ele é quem me odeia.

- E por quê ? – insistiu.

- Sei lá. Vai ver que é apaixonado por mim.

- Ah é, gostosão ? Acha que todo mundo fica de quatro por você ? – o francês perguntou em tom descontraído, mas com a intenção de arrancar alguma informação que explicasse esta situação. Shura ainda era um dos suspeitos.

- Bem... se todo mundo fica eu não sei, só sei que você fica de quatro para mim. – respondeu maliciosamente.

Kamus arregalou os olhos e corou imediatamente com a resposta do outro. Estava falando de forma figurada e não ao pé da letra.

- Que bonitinho. Você ficou vermelho.

- Com um namorado como você... – disse em tom desaprovador - Agora tenho que ir Mon Ange, tchau. – e beijou o outro – E vista alguma coisa antes eu não consiga mais resistir.

- Fica mais um pouquinho, por favor ! – implorou – A gente pode brincar rapidinho.

- Não Milo. Não quero que o Shura desconfie de nada.

- Ai, ai. – o grego disse suspirando e deitando-se na cama – Está tão quente aqui. – comentou abrindo a toalha e mostrando que estava pronto para a brincadeira.

Kamus elevou um pouquinho o cosmo e esfriou o quarto rapidamente.

- Pronto.

- QUER ME MATAR ? – o grego perguntou encolhido – Ou quer vir aqui e me esquentar com o calor do seu corpo ? – perguntou cheio de malícia.

- Se você continuar abusado desse jeito terei que ir até aí te esquentar.

- Então vem. – pediu abrindo a toalha de novo.

- Ok. Você pediu. – aproximou-se lentamente.

Quando já estava sobre a cama, pegou rapidamente um dos travesseiros e começou a bater no grego.

- Ai ! Ai Kamus !

- Me diz se isso não esquenta, seu pervertido.

Milo conseguiu pegar a mão do Aquariano e puxou, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair na cama. O Escorpiniano subiu sobre o francês, sorriu e olhou bem para o namorado preso embaixo do seu corpo nu.

- Agora vou te mostrar como gosto de ser esquentado. – e abaixou-se para beijar o pescoço de Kamus.

-oOo-

Terça-feira. Templo de Aquário. Quarto do francês. Seis e vinte da manhã.

Apesar de combinar com a Saori que teria as manhãs de terça livre depois da peça e do show, Milo achou melhor não dormir com o namorado. Era o dia da entrega da revista e todos estariam atentos aos movimentos dos integrantes da Sétimo Poder.

- KÂ ! ACORDA ! ACORDA !

- Que escândalo é esse ? – perguntou acendendo a luz.

- Olha só o que eu tenho na mão. – o grego balançou uma revista na frente do namorado.

- Como ficou ?

- Trouxe para ver com você.

Abriram. As fotos tinham ficado ótimas. A capa, apesar de dividida com outras bandas, também tinha ficado maravilhosa.

- Ficou demais não é ?

- Ficou lindo. – Kamus observou.

- Viu só porque você tem que você tem que me tratar bem ? Agora todo mundo me conhece. Se você quiser me deixar é só estalar os dedos e vai chover fãs aos meus pés.

- Ah, é ? – derrubou o grego na cama e ficou fazendo cócegas nele.

Ainda estavam na farra quando Aioria ligou.

- Kamus, você já viu a revista ?

- Já. O Milo está aqui e trouxe para eu ver.

- Coloca no viva voz. – pediu e o francês atendeu – Milucho, você está me ouvindo ?

- Estou sim, Gatinho.

- SOMOS POP STAR ! – berrou no telefone.

-oOo-

Livraria Nikis (1). Mesmo dia. Noite de autógrafos.

O clima era de pura descontração e alegria. Milo, Kamus, Aioria e Shura autografaram várias revistas. Quatro seguranças rondavam a banda para conter as fãs e Shina e Marin organizavam as filas das garotas para ficar de olho nos namorados. As duas já haviam entendido a necessidade dos dois dizerem que não tinham namorada e estavam muito felizes com o sucesso deles. Tudo estava indo muito bem até que uma garota de longos cabelos rosados se aproximou para pegar um autógrafo.

- Estou tão feliz de pegar um autógrafo de vocês. – disse para os integrantes da banda que sorriram – Adoro vocês todos, especialmente você. – falou para o Escorpiniano que deu um sorriso encantador – Ainda mais depois que você se declarou para a sua namorada.

Fez-se silêncio na livraria. Se um alfinete caísse, seria possível ouvir. Todos os olhos e ouvidos estavam voltados para Milo.

- Eu... não me declarei para a minha namorada. – explicou devagar – Eu não tenho namorada.

- Claro que tem, – a garota respondeu sorridente – mas nem eu e nem as meninas ligamos. Não é meninas ? – perguntou para a fila – Ainda mais depois desta declaração TÃO bonita.

Houve um zumzumzum generalizado na livraria. A menina recomeçou a falar.

- Todos os outros falaram que não tinham namorada, mas no item Namorada você escreveu "Não tenho no momento". Ah, que lindo ! – suspirou - Você disse que não tinha namorada "no momento". No momento da entrevista, óbvio ! – a garota replicou para as fãs que estavam na fila – Sua namorada deve estar nas nuvens agora. – disse sonhadora. – Meninas, - dirigiu-se novamente à fila - temos aqui um homem apaixonado. – e apontando para o grego começou a bater palmas.

Além da fila, todas as pessoas que estavam na livraria bateram palmas para o Escorpiniano que engoliu seco e ficou vermelho.

"Ai Milo, você só se f." pensou enquanto dava um sorriso amarelo e já meditava sobre a reação das amazonas.

No resto do período de autógrafos várias meninas abraçaram o Escorpiniano e desejaram muito amor na relação dele. Outras até perguntaram se a garota era modelo ou se ele ia revelar quem era.

- Faz pouco tempo que estou experimentando a fama. – explicava – Ainda é estranho ter a vida pessoal invadida. – era só o que respondia, muito evasivo.

No final dos autógrafos os integrantes da banda e as amazonas foram até o barzinho para comemorar.

-o-

Mal pediram as bebidas e as amazonas já mostraram as garras. Estavam furiosas.

- Por que você disse que não tinha namorada ? – Shina perguntou ao espanhol.

- Amorzinho, já conversamos sobre isso.

- É. Namorada você tem, mas será que gosta dela tanto assim ou só te interessou ir até lá e mentir para ficar bonito na foto ? – questionou raivosa.

- Shina, por favor.

- Responde ! Foi ou não foi, seu galinha ?

- Arre ! Vocês mulheres são muito encanadas. Que droga ! – o Capricorniano desabafou.

- VOCÊS MULHERES ? - Marin perguntou se metendo na história – O Aioria me contou que você perguntou durante o caminho o que os outros iam responder e você afirmou CATEGORICAMENTE que diria não.

Shura fuzilou o Leonino com os olhos.

- Seu cachorro sem-vergonha. – Shina xingou com o namorado – Além de ser mau-caráter ainda incentivou o Aioria a seguir o seu mau exemplo ?

- Peraí. Sem atirar pedras em mim. – o espanhol se defendeu - Por que vocês não brigam com o Milo ? Foi ele quem inventou esta história de "não tenho no momento". Já estava decidido que todo mundo ia colocar NÃO.

- Eu não combinei nada com ninguém. – o Escorpiniano respondeu agressivo.

- Você não presta Shura. Além de me fazer de tonta ainda tenta jogar a culpa em cima do pobre do Milucho que foi o ÚNICO que teve a DECÊNCIA de dizer "no momento não" ? Muito obrigada pela consideração que você tem por mim.

- Shina, não fique assim. – Aioria tentou acalmar a menina – Eu também disse que não tinha namorada. – olhou para os outros – Gente, vamos esquecer esta história toda. Isso não significa nada.

- Não significa nada para VOCÊ que NÃO TEM coração. – a amazona de Cobra respondeu chorosa e saiu da mesa em direção ao banheiro.

- Viu o que você fez ? Você não deve mesmo ter coração. Coração de gelo ! – Marin repreendeu o namorado e saiu da mesa atrás da amiga.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui ? – Aioria perguntou aos outros cavaleiros.

- Pergunte ao seu amiguinho estraga-namoro. – Shura apontou para o Escorpiniano – Desta vez você me f gostoso, não é grego ? - e saiu da mesa atrás da namorada.

- Caramba Milo ! Por que você simplesmente não respondeu NÃO ? – o Leonino perguntou e também foi ver como estava a namorada.

Kamus ficou sozinho com o grego na mesa.

- Você também me odeia ? – perguntou sem olhar para o francês.

- Claro que não. – o Aquariano respondeu e o Escorpiniano olhou para ele - Estou muito feliz pelo que você disse à revista. Isso prova que você ama sua namorada.

Milo sabia que Kamus estava dizendo namorada e não namorado porque tinha muita gente perto.

- E por que você disse não ? – questionou ao francês.

- Por que perguntava namorada. Eu não tenho namorada. – disse e sorriu para o outro que entendeu a brincadeira.

- Bem, - Milo se levantou - eu vou até o bar da Diana para ser endeusado e tratado como mereço. – disse brincando e depois voltou a ficar sério – Fala para eles que eu fui e faça as meninas me xingarem bastante para ficarem calmas.

- Você acha melhor ir ?

- O clima ficou pesado por minha causa. Acho que é melhor.

- Que pena.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – piscou para o francês – Não vou trair a minha namorada.

- Tenho certeza. – respondeu sorrindo.

Se despediram e o grego saiu. Kamus ficou olhando para outras mesas onde casais riam juntinhos.

"Até quando teremos que fingir ?" perguntou-se.

-o-

No dia seguinte o Aquariano contou a Milo que o clima foi melhorando no decorrer da noite e os casais já estavam reconciliados. Disse ainda que Shura tinha ficado muito bravo e afirmado que esta história não acabaria assim.

Agora o grego estava receoso com o castigo que o espanhol escolheria depois deste infeliz incidente. Certamente seria terrível.

-oOo-

Fundação. Quarta-feira.

Saori tinha marcado uma conversa entre ela, Milo e os advogados para analisarem as possibilidades que o cavaleiro tinha em um pedido de adoção.

- Oi Saori.

- Oi Milo. Como se sente ?

- Com medo.

A menina se aproximou e segurou a mão do Escorpiniano.

- Estarei com você. – disse sorrindo.

- Obrigado.

Os dois entraram na sala da deusa e sentaram-se na mesa de reunião. Os advogados chegaram em instantes e pediram para o grego falar um pouco do seu interesse em adotar. Milo explicou que sempre gostou de crianças e agora queria um filho.

- Bem, acho que a Senhorita Saori já te disse que o processo leva alguns meses e pode ser indeferido, não é ?

- Indeferido ? – olhou para a menina.

- Negado, Milo.

- Bem... nós conversamos alguma coisa... – falou lentamente ao cair em si para este fato. De uma certa forma Saori dissera de um modo bem suave que apenas SOLTEIRAS conseguiam. ÓBVIO. Isso significava que os solteiros não conseguiam pois seus pedidos eram... NEGADOS ! - ... mas mesmo assim eu queria saber tudo, o que tenho que fazer, quais são as minhas chances, quanto tempo leva. – falou com um nó na garganta.

- Professor, - o advogado mais novo disse para o cavaleiro – sei que trabalha em uma instituição para crianças e isso deve ter influenciado em sua decisão. Realmente é bem poético querer adotar uma criança, mas o senhor já pensou em começar primeiro com os métodos tradicionais ?

- Como ? – o grego questionou secamente.

- Métodos tradicionais, você sabe, escolher uma garota, quem sabe casar...ter um filho.

- Senhor Teféu, Teféu, não ? – Milo perguntou.

O advogado assentiu positivamente.

- Senhor Teféu, já pensei bastante sobre isso e sou uma pessoa MUITO seletiva para namoradas. Não quero uma esposa. Quero um filho. Como já disse sempre gostei de crianças tanto que trabalho com elas. Se eu partisse para os "métodos tradicionais", não seria com nenhuma mulher que eu gostasse, pois no momento não gosto o suficiente de nenhuma. Então, creio que isso seria um chamado "relacionamento de interesse". Sabe, senhor Teféu, estar interessado apenas no útero de uma garota me parece bem menos "poético" que adotar uma criança. - disse sarcasticamente.

Saori arregalou os olhos. O advogado que havia falado com o grego se mexeu na cadeira.

- Desculpe, professor. – o outro advogado tomou a palavra - Não queremos colocá-lo em nenhuma situação embaraçosa. Estamos aqui apenas para entender os motivos que o levaram a querer adotar uma criança, mostrar-lhe todas as faces deste processo e ajudá-lo a estar apto.

- Ok. – disse mais calmo.

Seguindo a mesma linha que a garota havia utilizado, os advogados ficaram mais de uma hora falando sobre o processo e tirando dúvidas do grego e da deusa.

Os advogados ficaram de contatar o professor para escolherem as melhores testemunhas para seu atestado de boa conduta e marcaram um dia para o Escorpiniano contar toda a sua trajetória como cavaleiro, já que teriam que se prepará-lo para responder possíveis indagações sobre seus atos de violência.

-oOo-

Mesmo dia. Durante a noite.

Kamus e o namorado tinham combinado de ir ao cinema. Como Milo tinha reunião de professores e sairia mais tarde, marcaram de se encontrar em um barzinho próximo da Fundação.

O francês parou o carro em frente ao barzinho e entrou. Sentou-se próximo à porta, pediu uma água com gelo e limão e ficou esperando o amigo.

Uma das professoras estava grávida e era seu último dia de trabalho, então a reunião de professores acabou se estendendo um pouco mais por causa da distribuição de presentes para a futura mamãe. Com isso, Milo que sairia seis e meia, saiu quase sete.

O grego chegou por volta das sete e quinze no barzinho. Assim que parou a moto, não gostou do que viu.

Kamus estava com uma garota RUIVA na mesa. A menina trajava um decote MONSTRUOSO e o tempo todo se aproximava do ouvido do Aquariano para falar e colocava a mão na perna dele.

Milo fumegou. Entrou no bar e colocou o capacete em cima da mesa com um grande estrondo. Todos olharam para ele.

- Deixe a sua NAMORADA saber o que você faz na ausência dela. – disse ao cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Não se preocupe, gato. – a estranha falou – Não fizemos nada de mais.

- Claro que não. – respondeu com um sorriso falso – Vamos ? – perguntou fuzilando o amante com o olhar.

- Bem, Tâmara, obrigado pela companhia. A gente se vê.

O francês pegou a carteira, colocou o dinheiro das bebidas sobre a mesa e fez menção de se levantar. A ruiva foi mais rápida. Levantou-se um pouco e se jogou sobre o cavaleiro, segurando-lhe o rosto e lascando-lhe um beijo.

As pessoas do bar assobiaram e aplaudiram. Kamus levantou-se rapidamente, fazendo a cadeira cair para trás.

- Ei. Eu tenho namorada, lembra ? – perguntou à garota.

- Tudo bem, eu não sou ciumenta. – respondeu sorrindo e pegou rapidamente a caneta de um garçom que passava escrevendo alguma coisa em um guardanapo de papel. Aproximou-se, colocou o papel no bolso traseiro do Aquariano e apertou sua bunda.

– Me liga. – falou com um sorriso enorme.

O grego NUNCA, JAMAIS batia em mulheres, mas se continuasse ali depenaria aquela franga em um só golpe. Virou-se para sair soltando fumaça.

- Ei gato. – chamou o Escorpiniano – Não fica chateado não. Quando eu sair com o Kamus, a gente te convida. Tenho uma prima para te apresentar.

Milo voltou para responder à menina.

- Obrigado, mas dispenso. Tenho uma regra, sabe ? Não saio com pxxx. – virou-se novamente e saiu.

O bar inteiro ficou falando sobre o comentário deselegante do jovem.

- Nossa ! Por que ele está tão bravo ? - a ruiva perguntou ao Aquariano.

- A minha namorada é irmã dele. – respondeu e saiu rapidamente atrás do grego.

Milo sentou-se na moto. Colocou o capacete e acelerou. Saiu feito uma bala. Kamus voou para o carro e acelerou também, mas não conseguia alcançá-lo. Já estavam bem acima do limite de velocidade permitido. O francês quase deu um cavalo de pau para pegar um pequeno atalho e sair na avenida novamente, logo atrás do namorado. Sabia que o Escorpiniano não ia parar e como não tinha como seguí-lo de carro, começou a buzinar.

O grego parou em um pequeno acostamento. Kamus estacionou logo atrás. Milo pendurou o capacete na moto e andou cego de raiva até o francês.

- Você está LOUCO ? – o Aquariano o repreendeu – Quer sofrer um acidente ?

- Não. – disse completamente alterado – QUERO TE MATAR ! – e foi para cima do outro.

Kamus conseguiu segurar as mãos do Escorpiniano e torcê-la atrás do corpo do grego, virando-o rapidamente de costas para si, para não machucá-lo.

- Calma, – o francês falou ao ouvido do outro – me escuta.

- ME SOLTA. – gritou se soltando do namorado.

- Milo, calma.

- CALMA O CXXXXXX ! – berrou virando-se para o Aquariano – SEU VIADO DESGRAÇADO ! É SÓ EU VIRAR AS COSTAS PARA VOCÊ METER UM CHIFRE EM MIM ? FXXXX DA PXXX !

- Milo, calma ! Você sabe que o que você está falando não é verdade.

- NÃO É VERDADE ? – gritou enlouquecido - SE EU DEMORASSE MAIS CINCO MINUTOS ENCONTRARIA AQUELA VACA PEITUDA DE QUATRO, CHUPANDO O SEU PXX !

- Milo, olha a baixaria, já tem um monte de gente olhando.

As pessoas que passavam nos carros, os moradores e os funcionários dos comércios locais acompanhavam a discussão. A sorte dos cavaleiros é que havia uma rua marginal à avenida, o que os afastava um pouco os curiosos.

- QUE SE FXXX QUEM ESTIVER OLHANDO. VÃO PARA A CASA DO CXXXXXX TODOS VOCÊS !

Enquanto o Escorpiniano xingava, um carro de polícia parou no pouco espaço de acostamento que sobrou na traseira do carro do francês.

- Boa noite senhores. Algum problema ? Foi acidente de trânsito ?

- Não senhor. – Kamus respondeu.

- E o que estão fazendo aqui, discutindo, depois de passarem pela avenida em alta velocidade, dirigindo perigosamente ?

- ASSUNTOS PESSOAIS. – Milo falou mais alto e com raiva.

- Sem gritar mocinho. – deu uma pausa – Bem, vou dar uma multa para cada.

- O QUÊ ? – o Escorpiniano se indignou.

- Se continuar a gritar, terei que prendê-lo por perturbar a ordem.

- Não acredito. – o grego disse muito irritado e andou até a moto, ficando de costas para os outros dois.

Depois de algum tempo o policial bateu no ombro do cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Documentos do motorista e da moto.

Milo respirou profundamente, completamente irritado. Colocou a mão no bolso e entregou os documentos ao policial, ficando emburrado.

- Aqui está. – o guarda falou depois de avaliar os papéis – Seus documentos e sua multa. Respeite mais a vida menino. Você ainda é muito jovem.

- Obrigado. – disse aborrecido e pegou os papéis. Virou-se para o francês – Isso não fica assim, Kamus de Aquário. Essa ruiva eu NÃO VOU ENGOLIR.

Subiu na moto, colocou o capacete e saiu.

- Parece que seu amigo está muito bravo, filho. – o policial disse ao Aquariano.

- Muito.

- Uma ruiva ? Humm... as mulheres são sempre causadoras de discórdia entre os amigos.

Kamus não respondeu. Continuou acompanhando o grego com o olhar até o outro sumir de vista.

-o-

O francês chegou no Santuário e foi direto para o oitavo templo. Obviamente ele não estava lá. O cavaleiro sabia que Milo não voltaria tão cedo. O Escorpiniano estava muito bravo.

Sentou-se em uma das poltronas e ficou esperando.

-o-

Era uma e meia quando ele chegou. Ainda estava bravo e tinha um cheiro forte de bebida.

- Foi boa a diversão ? – Kamus perguntou se levantando tranqüilamente.

- NÃO TE INTERESSA.

- Consigo entrar no meu templo ou tenho que mandar aumentar a porta para os galhos passarem ?

- NÃO TE TRAÍ ! – disse com raiva.

O francês ficou levemente surpreso.

- Mon Ange...

- NÃO... fale comigo. Sai.

- Mon Ange, por favor.

- Não me chame assim. Saia.

- Milo...

- Se você continuar aqui, vou esquecer minha boa educação e vou QUEBRAR A SUA CARA. – disse muito aborrecido.

- Ok. Nos falamos amanhã.

- Não fale comigo amanhã.

- Tudo bem. Então nos falamos depois de amanhã.

- NÃO QUERO ! Quero que você MORRA.

- Quer mesmo que eu morra ?

O grego respirava pesadamente. Puxou bem o ar para os pulmões antes de responder.

- Sai, Kamus. Vai embora.

- Ok. Eu vou. Se adiantar alguma coisa, me desculpe. Eu deveria ter sido mais duro com ela.

- Você NEM deveria ter falado com ela. – disse ainda irritado.

- Tem razão. – deu uma pausa – Posso ficar aqui esta noite ? – pediu.

Milo se aproximou do namorado e passou os braços pela cintura do francês, retirou o papel do bolso traseiro do Aquariano, com o telefone da menina e mostrou-lhe. Os olhos azuis do Escorpiniano brilharam de ódio. O outro desviou o olhar.

- Ok, Milo. Vou embora. – e virou-se para sair – Mon Ange ? – chamou a atenção do outro – Espero que me perdoe. Você sabe que eu te amo muito.

- Humpf ! – o Escorpiniano desdenhou do comentário.

O francês subiu vagarosamente até seu templo.

Claro que Milo amava o Aquariano e sabia que o outro também o amava, mas o interesse do francês por ruivas já estava se tornando INSUSTENTÁVEL.

- Você quer meu perdão, Kamus de Aquário ? Vou perdoá-lo. Depois que você sentir NA PELE o que eu senti, vou perdoá-lo.

Agora só precisava esperar. Vingança é um prato que se come frio.

-oOo-

Durante a semana Saori comentou com os professores que algumas crianças deixariam a Fundação pois tinham conseguido um novo lar. As crianças que foram adotadas sairiam no final de semana e na segunda-feira.

Apesar da Calíope não estar no meio das que sairiam, o Escorpiniano ficou muito triste pois tinha muito carinho por todas.

Na sexta-feira, dois dias depois da briga, acabou fazendo as pazes com o namorado. Não conseguia ficar tanto tempo longe do francês, mas isso não significava que tivesse esquecido o que aconteceu.

-oOo-

Templo de Escorpião. Última semana de Agosto. Segunda-Feira.

Milo tinha acabado de chegar da Fundação. No final de semana e durante a tarde, várias crianças tinham ido embora. Kamus tinha viajado a negócios pela manhã e só estaria de volta na sexta-feira. O grego sentiu um enorme vazio no peito. Mal se sentou na cama, o telefone tocou. Ficou um pouco mais contente achando que era o namorado, mas era o espanhol. Ele estava esperando o Escorpiniano na arena.

"Será que ele quer lutar ?" pensou enquanto se dirigia para o local sem a sua armadura.

-o-

Mal colocou o pé na arena e o Leonino chegou.

- O Shura também te chamou ? – Milo perguntou.

- Acho que ele já deve ter decidido qual é o castigo.

- E se a gente resolver não aceitar o castigo que ele decidir ?

- Se fizermos isso estaremos quebrando nossa palavra e você sabe o quanto a palavra de um cavaleiro é importante.

O outro refletiu por algum tempo.

- Estou com... medo, Aioria.

- Milo, um cavaleiro não pode ter medo.

- Que bom que os amiguinhos foram pontuais. É uma pena que o francês também não tenha apostado, mas há um tempo certo para tudo. – o Capricorniano comentou se aproximando. - Eu estive pensando este final de semana e já sei o que vocês vão pagar de castigo.

Os dois ficaram calados.

- É com esta empolgação que vocês recebem a notícia ?

Os gregos se olharam.

- Bom, – começou a andar pela arena, em volta dos dois - depois do episódio da revista eu percebi que nossas fãs gostam muito do Milo. Eu diria até que ele é o mais popular da banda. Você não acha Aioria ?

- Bem, as meninas gostam bastante dele.

- Que bom. Resolvi aumentar mais ainda a popularidade do nosso amigo e de quebra melhorar a sua também, Aioria.

Milo engoliu seco. Sabia que o castigo seria terrível.

- Quero uma coisa bem simples e fácil de fazer. Como o aniversário da Saori é no final de semana que vem e haverá muitos fotógrafos e a imprensa... – deu uma pequena pausa para ver a reação dos gregos - ...quero que vocês façam um strip-tease na festa.

- O QUÊ ? – o Escorpiniano gritou – Shura eu não posso fazer isso. Estou pleiteando uma autorização de adoção e isso seria encarado como uma atitude COMPLETAMENTE imoral. Eu seria prejudicado em minha avaliação. Por favor reconsidere.

O espanhol apenas sorriu.

- Shura, por favor. Eu estou te pedindo. Não, eu estou te implorando, por favor. Será um escândalo. – Milo insistiu.

- Você está implorando ?

- Estou. Por favor.

- Engraçado, eu pensei que quando as pessoas implorassem, elas ficassem de joelhos.

Milo respirou fundo e pensou na pequena Calíope. Valia a pena. O cavaleiro se ajoelhou.

- Por favor Shura, eu estou implorando.

- Gostei de te ver daqui de cima. – o Capricorniano comentou ao ver o outro ajoelhado. – Ok. Vou amenizar um pouco o castigo.

- Se você quiser eu posso ir vestido de menina. – sugeriu.

- Acho essa idéia melhor. – o Leonino finalmente conseguiu falar depois de passado o choque.

- Não, Aioria. Eu não vou mudar o castigo. Eu apenas vou amenizá-lo. – deu uma pequena pausa – Tudo bem. Não precisa ser um strip completo. Vocês podem ficar de cueca.

- Era um strip completo ? – o Escorpiniano perguntou sem acreditar.

- Shura, eu sei que você está com raiva do Milo por causa da briga com a Shina, mas isso será muito complicado para mim. A Marin vai me matar. E isso também não é bom para o Milucho pois vai prejudicar o processo de adoção dele e a Saori...

- RAIVA POR CAUSA DA SHINA ? – perguntou com os olhos faiscando de ódio – Vocês são MUITO cegos mesmo. – e virando-se começou a ir embora.

- Shura, por favor. Se você quiser, eu posso ser o seu escravo por um dia, uma semana. – Milo ainda tentou uma última vez.

O espanhol parou e virou-se.

- Sorriam para os fotógrafos, meninos... vocês serão primeira página. – disse com um sorriso sarcástico e virou-se novamente.

- Milo, o que a gente vai fazer ?

O outro grego não respondeu. Deixou o corpo ceder e sentou-se no chão. Os olhos azuis continuavam fixos no Capricorniano. Era forte a dor que sentia no coração.

"Calíope..." esse foi seu último pensamento coerente antes de se entregar ao desespero.

-oOo-

**- FIM DO MÊS DE AGOSTO - **

_Próximo Capítulo – Milo e Aioria pagam o castigo em plena festa de 15 anos da deusa. Em represália ao que aconteceu entre o francês e a ruiva, o Escorpiniano faz uma cena o que deixa o Aquariano com ciúme e muito aborrecido._

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Explicações_

( 1 ) Esta livraria existe e fica no coração da cidade e Atenas.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

No último dia 24 (dez dias depois do meu niver .) fez um aninho que eu escrevo fics. Obrigada a todos os que me acompanharam neste último ano, com comentários, críticas, elogios e piadas.

Como agora o não permite deixar review na fic e apesar de responder a todas as reviews e apenas fazer um resumo aqui, não colocarei mais os resumos, porém gostaria de agradecer especialmente a Ana Paula, Anjo Setsuna, Athenas de Áries, Cardosinha, Calíope, Giselle, Ilia, Megara, Nana, Neme, Nica-Angel, Ophiuchus No Shaina, Patin (Thank You) Pipe, Shakinha, Sinistra Negra, Srta Nina, Teffy e Volpi que mandaram reviews. Obrigada pelo carinho meninas.

Obrigada também a todos que acompanham a fic. Podem mandar reviews que eu sempre respondo .

_Nota da autora – O que vem por aí (já que não posso resumir as reviews...)_

É no mês de Setembro que:

1. Mu & Shaka passarão a participar mais da história

2. Milo & Kamus vão visitar o Ian

3. O mistério do primeiro do Milucho será esclarecido.

_Nota da autora: contato._

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas, opiniões ou brigar comigo, podem me contatar no e-mail erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site. Bjinhos a todos.

Bela Patty .

- Nov/2005 -


End file.
